Somebody to die for
by shivaleecious
Summary: "Ils fréquentent les mêmes milieux, les mêmes endroits et pourtant ne se rencontrent jamais. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble et se rendre heureux mais ne se connaissent même pas. Et si une seule petite âme brisée, leur permettait d'enfin se trouver et s'aimer?" UA SasuNaru et bien d'autres! Essayez au moins le chapitre 1 pour vous faire une idée !
1. A lire

**A lire afin de comprendre un peu dans quoi vous essayez de vous lancer.**

**Titre: Somebody to die for**  
**Genre: Romance (Yaoi / Yuri et Hétéro) /Angst et Hurt/Comfort/Amitié/famille**  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA et les personnages sont sans aucun doute OOC**  
**Pairing: SasuNaru et tellement d'autres.**  
**Raiting: Ma**  
**Warning: Les personnages ayant tous un vécu difficile si vous êtes trop sensible mieux vaut s'abstenir/ Mention de drogue, de violence (physique et psychique) et présence de sexe / Langage cru et vulgaire parfois.**

* * *

**_"Je pourrais te trainer hors de l'océan_  
_Je pourrais te tirer du feu_  
_Et quand tu es debout dans l'ombre_  
_Je pourrais ouvrir le ciel_  
_Et je pourrais t'offrir mon dévouement_  
_Jusqu'à la fin des temps_  
_Et tu ne seras jamais oubliée_  
_Avec moi à tes côtés"_**

Je voudrais pouvoir vous expliquer à quel point cette histoire est importante pour moi, à quel point elle est beaucoup plus qu'une fiction mais j'en suis incapable.

J'ai versé et verserais encore énormément de larmes dessus, il y a tellement de vécu, tellement des gens qui sont chers à mon cœur, tellement de moi que je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver les mots.

Il y a beaucoup de personnages et je sais que ça peut en faire fuir certain mais avec Angel nous feront tout pour que vous puissiez vous attacher ou au moins vous intéresser à tous.

Si vous avez des questions (même si elles vous paraissent sans intérêt ou « débiles») n'hésitez surtout pas, je ferais mon possible pour vous éclairer et faire en sorte que ça soit le plus limpide possible.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que si vous cherchez une histoire où tout va vite, tout est simple et direct alors cette aventure n'est pas pour vous.

Les personnages sont fragiles, abimés, ils ont du bon et du mauvais en eux et ne sont pas forcement ce que l'ont voit au premier abord.

Il faut prendre le temps de les découvrir, de connaitre leurs passés, leurs craintes, leurs rêves et déceptions.  
Il faut percer leurs carapaces, leurs secrets et se laisser entrainer doucement dans leur univers pour pouvoir les apprivoiser et enfin les aimer.

Je n'ai encore jamais écris comme ça, et je ne sais pas si je le fais bien mais jamais je n'aimerais une histoire comme j'aime celle-ci.

Je suis « connue » pour ne pas apprécier ce que j'écris, mais il y a tellement d'amour dans cette histoire que tout ce qui s'y rapporte me transforme en serpillère émotionnelle !

Je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça sera mon meilleur écris, mais je peux vous certifier des émotions sincères.

_**"**__**Ils fréquentent les mêmes milieux, les mêmes endroits et pourtant ne se rencontrent jamais.**_

_**Ils sont faits pour être ensemble et se rendre heureux mais ne se connaissent même pas.**_

_**Et si une seule petite âme brisée, leur permettait d'enfin se trouver et s'aimer?"**_


	2. Chapitre 1 Long way happy

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre: Somebody to die for  
Genre: Romance (Yaoi / Yuri et Hétéro) /Angst et Hurt/Comfort/Amitié/famille  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA et les personnages sont sans aucun doute OOC  
Pairing: SasuNaru et tellement d'autres.  
Raiting: Ma  
Warning: Les personnages ayant tous un vécu difficile si vous êtes trop sensible mieux vaut s'abstenir/ Mention de drogue, de violence (physique et psychique) et présence de sexe / Langage cru et vulgaire parfois.

* * *

**Note 1 : Ceci est un peu un test en fait, pour savoir si je dois envisager sérieusement une version « Naruto » de ce précieux projet ou pas. On m'a souvent demandé de faire une version avec tel ou tel fandom et à chaque fois j'ai répondu « non » parce que c'est très difficile lorsque l'on est autant attaché aux personnages de base. Mais après un gros harcèlement et une immense prise de tête, j'ai essayé avec Naruto sans trop de souffrance. Mais si cette version n'intéresse personne alors autant que je le sache tout de suite et reste uniquement centrée sur celle de base. D'où ce test.**

**Note 2 : Je me suis énormément pris la tête pour savoir qui incarnerait qui, car les personnages, leurs caractères et relations sont déjà définies, donc pour faire coller tout ça… Bref il y aura des relations (amicales, sexuelles, amoureuses, familiales…) sans doute peu «répandues » parfois et pour ceux que ça gêne, je ne peux hélas rien y faire ! Par exemple, Iruka est le père de Sakura…**

**Note 3 : Il faut aussi bien vous mettre dans la tête que les personnages seront très OOC (notamment Itachi) donc si vous avez du mal avec ça, je crains que vous ne puissiez suivre.**

**Note 4 : Il y a beaucoup de personnages, mais un peu comme dans une série, ils font doucement leur entrée et reviennent plusieurs fois, tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez les apprivoiser. **

**Note 5 : La musique a une place centrale dans cette histoire, c'est presque un personnage à elle seule.**

**Note 6 : C'est une première pour moi, je n'ai jamais écris de cette façon et je ne sais pas si je le fais bien. Mais honnêtement, je suis amoureuse de cette histoire et encore plus de tous les personnages qui vont la vivre et lui donner des couleurs et du relief.**

**Note 7 : Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, ni pour donner envie de lire mes écris donc j'espère que certain oseront lire le chapitre 1 voir le 2 pour se faire une idée et savoir si l'aventure les tente.**

**Note 8 : Musique : "Long way Happy" de Pink et "Lost" de Red . Pour les textes et citations "Entretien avec une tueuse" de Andrea H. Japp / " A quoi je sers" , "Désenchantée", "Si j'avais au moins revu ton visage", "Ainsi soit je" de Mylène Farmer / "Les frères Scott" / "Naruto" / "Dysfunctional family" de Cinema Bizarre **

* * *

_**"Elle a promis qu'elle en ferait quelque chose de plus joyeux, qu'elle réécrirait l'histoire et offrirait une fin heureuse, je ne sais pas vraiment si elle va y arriver mais cette aventure est définitivement sa façon de tenir la promesse qu'elle **__**t**__**'a faite."**_

**Remerciement **

Merci à ma Parfaite SoulMate qui m'a poussée dans cette aventure et donné le courage de me lancer, qui m'inspire et me soutien au quotidien, qui illumine chaque seconde de ma vie et qui s'est lancé dans cette drôle d'histoire sans aucune hésitation.

Cette histoire, ces personnages et ces émotions sont les nôtres. Rien n'est à moi et tout est à nous. A ceux qui m'ont inspirés, à ceux qui ont souffert et à toi Angel.

Je vous invite donc à découvrir le blog et les écrits de ma Tite femme d'Amour (lien sur mon profil) et vous rappelle qu'elle ne fait pas que m'inspirer et créer pour cette histoire, elle y écrit aussi des passages.

Lorsque ses textes seront présents dans un chapitre, ça sera bien évidement signalé et promis je retiendrais mes commentaires de fangirl en délire ! (Mais elle est tellement douée *-*)

Et pour finir, merci à Vous.

Ceux qui donneront une chance à cette histoire, ceux qui ne fuiront pas et resteront, ceux qui chercheront à comprendre ces personnages, à les connaitre et les aimer.

J'espère que notre bébé vous plaira et que vous contribuerez à cette histoire pour que je puisse tenir ma promesse de Happy end.

* * *

CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE

Chapitre 1

**Long way happy**

_**"On écrit rarement pour soi.  
On écrit avec la conviction même diffuse, qu'un jour ces mots, couchés  
comme une preuve, convaincront quelqu'un d'autre."**_

Naruto referma son journal en soupirant, caressant quelques instants la couverture avec tendresse avant de se lever brusquement pour fouiller dans une énorme boite en carton et y sortir un vieux cahier déchiré qu'il serra fortement contre lui.

Il détestait l'idée de le ressortir mais s'il voulait changer la couverture et lui offrir un meilleur aspect, il n'avait pas le choix.

C'était quelque chose de trop précieux pour y laisser tomber ainsi en ruine.

Ces quelques bouts de papier lui avaient sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et fait découvrir la force de l'écriture, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les détruire.

Il trimbalait en permanence son journal avec lui mais devoir en ressortir un vieux l'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans un flot de mauvais souvenirs et de peine.

Celui-ci était son premier.

Il savait tout juste écrire lorsqu'il l'avait commencé et depuis il n'avait cessé de noircir des pages et des pages, tentant en vain d'évacuer ses maux.

Il ne se relisait jamais, ne regardait jamais en arrière, avançant toujours vers la dernière feuille pour entamer un nouveau carnet.

Son journal « en cours » ne le quittait jamais, toujours à porté de main, toujours prêt à recevoir ses états d'âme et ses angoisses.

Il savait que personne ne connaissait son existence et que donc il ne risquait rien à l'avoir sur lui, même au lycée.

Qu'aurait-il pu craindre ?  
Qu'une admiratrice lui vole dans son sac ou qu'un ami ne tombe dessus par inadvertance ?

Il croisa un instant son reflet dans le miroir et un sourire amer lui échappa.

\- Aucune chance... Souffla-t-il avant de ranger ses deux calepins dans son sac et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il ignora le silence assourdissant et le vide qui y régnait, comme dans le reste de la maison et se fit machinalement couler un café, les yeux rivés sur les feuilles mortes qui virevoltaient à l'extérieur.

De longues secondes passèrent, où seul le bruit de la machine se fit entendre avant que le breuvage ne soit enfin prêt et que le calme ne reprenne ses droits.

Il soupira en attrapant sa tasse, les yeux toujours vers l'extérieur.

Il aurait tellement préféré rester ici, plutôt que de devoir aller en cours...

Il détestait son lycée, et même s'il se répétait sans cesse qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux années avant le bac, chaque jour devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il n'était élève à Konoha que depuis quelques semaines et déjà il comptait les jours en espérant la fin de l'année.

Naruto n'avait jamais étudié avec d'autres personnes avant, son père avait toujours tenu à ce qu'il suive ses cours par correspondance loin des autres.

Alors se retrouver du jour au lendemain dans un lycée privé aussi grand et côté que Konoha était à ses yeux l'incarnation même d'un cauchemar.

D'un autre côté, l'idée qu'il ne pourrait peut-être bientôt plus poursuivre sa scolarité par manque de moyen le terrifiait.

Quitter l'établissement privé où il étudiait pour un lycée public reviendrait à tout reprendre à zéro et il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

Sa tante avait l'obligation de payer ses frais scolaires et de ne pas le changer de lycée mais l'assistante sociale n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils ne vivaient pas sous le même toit alors...

Il avait beau avoir en horreur son lycée , au moins il y avait ses habitudes et ses cachettes, il s'était même presque habitué à l'ambiance de série américaine qui y régnait.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il attrapa rapidement ses écouteurs pour les brancher.

Lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent, il fut tenté de changer de chanson, histoire de ne pas noircir un peu plus la journée qui s'annonçait, mais au lieu de ça, il augmenta légèrement le volume.

La douleur était l'une des rares choses qui lui tenait compagnie.

Alors pourquoi chercher à la repousser ?

_**Une nuit pour toi  
Signifie six semaines pour moi  
Juste une petite pilule amère maintenant  
Juste pour essayer de m'endormir  
Je n'ai plus conscience de l'innocence  
Dis bonjour à l'hésitation  
A tous ceux que je rencontre  
Merci a toi, il y a des années  
Je suppose que je ne saurais jamais  
Ce que l'amour signifie pour moi  
Je continuerai à rouler sur cette route  
Mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment**_

Il but rapidement son café en grimaçant, se promettant de passer acheter un paquet de chocolat en poudre après les cours avant de se décider à jeter un œil aux factures qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il n'avait déjà plus le câble et le chauffage.  
Bientôt viendrait le tour de l'électricité, du téléphone et de l'eau, ce qui serait sans doute plus problématique.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une façon de s'effacer un peu plus aux yeux du monde.

Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier en soupirant, attrapa sa veste et pressa le pas pour ne pas rater son bus.

L'air frais s'engouffra avec force sous son pull extra large bleu nuit, lui arrachant de violents frissons qu'il tenta de combattre en enfonçant un peu plus les mains dans ses poches et son nez sous son écharpe blanche.

Était-il le seul à trembler de froid sous ce soleil presque automnal ?

Comme à son habitude, il marchait vite, la tête baissée, évitant tous les regards et le moindre contact avec les autres.

Il tentait de se faire oublier, de se fondre dans le décor, de se rendre toujours plus invisible encore.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il finirait par disparaitre ?

_**Il faudra un certain temps pour aimer  
Ça va être dur de tenir  
Ce sera une longue route vers le bonheur, ouai**__**s  
Laissé en pièces après que tu m'aie brisé  
Cassé, mais maintenant je dois  
Continuer à rouler comme une pierre  
Car ce sera une longue route vers le bonheur**_

Arrivé vers l'arrêt de bus il se figea un instant en voyant le nombre de personnes présentes.

Un groupe de lycéennes bruyantes qui attiraient l'attention de trois collégiens et de ce qui semblait être un vieux pervers, sans oublier les deux mères de familles et leurs enfants en bas âge, les salariés pressés et quelques étudiants qui devaient être à la fac.

Il fronça les sourcils, une moue contrariée sur le visage avant de se décider à se rapprocher légèrement de l'arrêt, tout en gardant le plus de distance possible avec les autres usagers.

Les jeunes filles lui lancèrent un regard appuyé avant de chuchoter puis de glousser, mais il ne le remarqua même pas, les yeux toujours fermement vissés au sol.

Elles ne semblaient pourtant pas vouloir le lâcher des yeux, ce qui finit par attirer l'attention du vieux pervers et des collégiens.

Se sentant observé, il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même, serrant fortement son pull pour ne pas trembler alors qu'une voix familière hurlait à son oreille, surpassant même le son de la musique.

_« Dégoutant, dégoutant, dégoutant, dégoutant, dégoutant, dégoutant, dégoutant, dégoutant,»_

Il secoua violemment la tête pour la faire disparaitre, et augmenta encore le volume de son lecteur.

Il préférait finir sourd que de devoir supporter ça !

Une main posée sur son bras le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne remarque enfin la présence d'une des lycéennes qui avait apparemment quelque chose à lui dire.

Il voulut fuir, mais il s'en savait incapable, alors machinalement il retira un écouteur ce que la jeune fille prit comme une invitation à parler.

-Excuse moi, est ce que tu aurais du feu ?

_**Laisse mon enfance derrière  
Dans un lit d'appoint  
Tout était si foutrement simple  
Maintenant je perds la tête  
Essayant de camoufler tout les dégâts  
Et d'étoffer toutes les contusions  
Trop jeune pour savoir que je l'avais  
Alors ça ne m'a pas blessé de le perdre  
Ça ne m'a pas blessé de le perdre  
Non mais oh  
Je continuerai à rouler sur cette route  
Mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment**_

Naruto prit quelques instants pour se calmer avant de balbutier quelques mots, la tête toujours obstinément baissée.

-Je ne...Je ne fume pas !  
-Oh...Tant pis !

Il se pensait sauvé, mais elle ne fit pas demi-tour pour son plus grand désarroi.

-Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Tu vas dans quel lycée ?

Ses copines suivaient l'échange avec attention, un sourire sur les lèvres et une mine surexcitée sur le visage.

Il serra le poing tellement fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa paume.

Pourquoi les gens faisaient toujours ça ?

Ça n'était pas drôle, absolument pas drôle !

-Tu vas à Suna ? Ou peut-être Kiri ? Insista-t-elle voyant qu'il gardait le silence.

Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne saisit pas, avant de se précipiter vers la porte du bus qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Elle resta un instant sans voix face à la fuite de celui qu'elle venait d'aborder avant que ses copines n'explosent de rire.

-Tu n'es apparemment pas son genre ! S'exclama l'une d'elle en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.  
-En même temps qu'elle idée d'aborder un type pareil ? Ajouta l'autre. Ma grand-mère est plus virile que lui !  
-Mais pour qui se prend cette espèce de pédale ?! Fulmina la rejetée. Ça m'apprendra à avoir pitié des cas sociaux !

Naruto lui, s'était comme à son habitude assit au fond du bus, sur un vieux siège cassé, tout comme celui d'à côté et d'en face, afin d'être sûr que personne ne viendrait lui tenir compagnie.

Même lorsque c'était bondé, les gens préféraient rester debout plutôt que de supporter les ressorts dans le dos et les fesses.

Il colla immédiatement son visage à a la fenêtre, son regard bleu perdu vers l'arrêt de bus à présent vide alors que l'un de ses doigts dessinait déjà de drôles de symboles.

_**Il faudra un certain temps pour aimer  
Ça va être dur de tenir  
Ce sera une longue route vers le bonheur, ouai**__**s  
Laissé en pièce après que tu m'aie brisé  
Cassé, mais maintenant je dois  
Continuer à rouler comme une pierre  
Car ce sera une longue route vers le bonheur**_

La jeune fille qu'il venait d'éconduire, lui jeta un dernier regard haineux qu'une fois de plus il ne remarqua pas, avant de s'installer avec ses copines.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir, ni elle ni les autres parce qu'il se sentait tout simplement seul au monde, enfermé dans une bulle qu'il pensait invisible aux autres.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il vit un blouson de l'équipe de foot de son lycée parmi les passagers mais ne put s'empêcher de se moquer une fois de plus du ridicule de ces coutumes digne d'une série télé.

Seulement lorsqu'il reconnu le capitaine de l'équipe et accessoirement une grosse brute, bourreau attitré de tous les gens _« comme lui »_ son léger sourire se fana, et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège dégarni.

Mais c'était peine perdue, le regard noisette, profond du sportif se posa immédiatement sur lui alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Naruto frissonna tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers lui, d'un pas décidé.

Contrairement à ce qu'il faisait à ses autres victimes, Sasori ne l'avait jamais frappé, il se contentait de le bousculer dans les couloirs pour faire tomber ses livres ou de lui balancer quelques horreurs à la figure pour l'humilier.

Il avait rencontré le sportif il y a des années lors d'un cours de danse, ce dernier l'avait immédiatement prit en grippe et se retrouver dernièrement dans le même lycée que lui n'avait évidement pas arrangé les choses.

Malgré les apparences, Naruto n'avait jamais eu à subir de moqueries particulières ou d'attaques, il ne faisait pas parti de ces pauvres adolescents qui servaient de défouloir à tous les idiots et les brutes du lycée et il avait toujours pensé que c'est parce qu'il était bien trop invisible pour ça.

Seul le roux semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Cela durait depuis la sixième, et il s'en été accommodé se sentant plutôt chanceux de ne pas assez _« l'intéresser «_ pour être battu.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était seul, aucune autre personne ne pourrait subir sa colère.

-Hey, Naru ! Lança joyeusement le footballeur en s'asseyant sur le siège en face du sien, apparemment nullement gêné par la vétusté de ce dernier.

Le blond cacha un peu plus son visage dans son écharpe, maudissant intérieurement celui qui avait fait de lui un être pitoyable, incapable de faire face aux autres.

Il tremblait de tout son être, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasori qui s'avança un peu plus vers lui, le même sourire collé aux lèvres.

_**Maintenant je suis engourdi et ne peux plus rien ressentir  
Mais ne te fais pas de souci pour les regrets ou la culpabilité, car je n'ai jamais su ton nom  
Je veux juste te remercier  
Merci  
Du plus profond de mon cœur  
Pour toutes ces nuits blanches  
Et pour m'avoir complètement anéanti**_

Lorsqu'il vit la main du roux se rapprocher de son visage, il ferma brusquement les yeux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il lui ait laissé une existence aussi pathétique ?

A sa plus grande surprise aucun coup ne vint, l'autre se contenta d'abord de baisser son écharpe et dégager ses cheveux vers l'arrière afin de voir son visage, ce qui ne le rassura pas vraiment.

Il retira ensuite complètement l'étoffe et Naruto se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre, la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis très longtemps et cette simple constatation lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Le footballeur passa la main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à le recoiffer pour une raison qu'il ignorait et qu'il ne voulait même pas connaitre tandis que des premières larmes franchissaient la barrière de ses paupières closes.

-Ouvre les yeux ! Ordonna le sportif d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucun refus.

Le doré malmena plus violemment sa lèvre.

-J'ai dis, ouvre les yeux ! Insista-t-il en attrapant son menton d'une main.

Sous le choc, il obéit immédiatement, plongeant son regard dans celui de son bourreau qui surpris, lâcha brusquement son visage.

-Fais chier ! Pesta Sasori alors que Naruto avait déjà détournée la tête, tentant en vain de tarir ses larmes.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le roux ne reprenne la parole.

-C'est beaucoup trop facile avec toi ! Cracha-t-il plus durement, apparemment énervé.

Il attrapa de nouveau mais plus rudement le visage du blond pour le forcer à lui faire face, puis essuya d'un coup de manche ses yeux rougis.

\- REGARDE-MOI !

Ses gestes n'avait plus la délicatesse de toute à l'heure et son ton avait radicalement changé ce qui poussa Naruto à obéir sans attendre.

Il hoqueta en voyant le sourire presque cruel qui ornait les lèvres de son bourreau, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir ce dernier avait déjà appuyé sur l'une des touches de son téléphone portable.

-Merci pour la photo ! Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'avant du bus, où quelques amis à lui s'apprêtaient à monter.

Naruto mit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa stupeur, il ébouriffa ensuite rapidement ses cheveux pour les faire de nouveau tomber sur son visage et enfila son écharpe sous laquelle il se réfugia.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler et il ne chercha même pas à les arrêter encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Sentant sa respiration se faire plus difficile il attrapa d'une main tremblante un pilulier d'où il sortit deux cachets verts clairs qu'il avala péniblement sans une goutte d'eau.

_**Il faudra un certain temps pour aimer  
Ça va être dur de tenir  
Ce sera une longue route vers le bonheur, ouai**_**s  
**_**Laissé en pièce après que tu m'aie brisé  
Cassé, mais maintenant je dois  
Continuer à rouler comme une pierre  
Car ce sera une longue route vers le bonheur**_

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, les poings fortement serrés sur ses cuisses, tentant de refréner le flot de souvenirs et de peine que cette simple photo avait déclenchés

**W**

Sasuke regardait ses amis grimacer à ce qu'il supposait être la dernière blague vaseuse de Sai.

Il voyait leurs lèvres bouger, leurs corps se secouer et les mines agacées sur leurs visages mais aucun mot prononcé n'avait atteint son oreille.

Tout lui semblait flou et inaudible, comme s'il avait la tête sous l'eau ou qu'il était à des centaines de kilomètres de cette scène qui se déroulait pourtant sous ses yeux.

C'était comme ça depuis deux ans et plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait dans ce sentiment de déconnexion.

_**« Poussière vivante, je cherche en vain ma voie lactée. Dans ma tourmente, je n'ai trouvé qu'un mausolée. Et je divague, j'ai peur du vide. Je tourne des pages, mais... des pages vides »**_

Il était chanceux et privilégié et en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il avait des parents aimants, un grand frère génial et des amis sur qui il pouvait compter en toute circonstance.

Son statut de sportif vedette et son physique avantageux le plaçait dans le très select clan des populaires ce qui lui offrait une vie de lycéen douce et insouciante.

Il était entouré d'une bande de potes géniaux et sortait avec une très jolie fille, alors oui, tout ça aurait sans aucun doute dû faire de lui quelqu'un d'incroyablement heureux mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Depuis environ deux années, il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur l'intérêt et le réel sens de son existence.

Pourquoi vivait-il ? Quel était son but sur Terre ?

_**« Poussière errante, je n'ai pas su me diriger, chaque heure demande pour qui, pour quoi, se redresser. Et je divague, j'ai peur du vide. Pourquoi ces larmes, dis... à quoi bon vivre... »**_

Tous les soirs lorsqu'il se couchait il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu une journée de sa vie et tous les matins il se demandait pourquoi il devait sortir de son lit.

Il était gâté par la vie mais tout ce qu'il avait ne lui suffisait plus, tout ce qui avait fait son bonheur lui semblait aujourd'hui fade et futile.

C'était bien plus fort que de l'ennui ou de la lassitude et ça n'avait rien d'un caprice d'enfant gâté.

Il se sentait vide et totalement inutile.

Il avait le sentiment de n'être qu'un banal être humain parmi des milliards d'autre qui se contentait de vivre sa petite vie égoïstement et cette idée lui était insupportable.

_**« Mais mon Dieu de quoi j'ai l'air, je sers à rien du tout. Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer ce qu'on attend de nous ? J'avoue ne plus savoir à quoi je sers, sans doute à rien du tout. A présent je peux me taire si tout devient dégoût. »**_

Il s'en voulait parfois de ne pas être heureux malgré tout ce que la vie lui avait offert, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

De jour en jour ces idées, ces pensés et ces sentiments grandissaient en lui, l'envahissant de plus en plus pour finir par le submerger peu à peu.

Il voulait servir à quelque chose, avoir une raison de se lever le matin et s'endormir le soir avec le sourire aux lèvres et le sentiment d'avoir vécu pleinement sa journée.

Il voulait et même plus, il avait _besoin_ d'une raison de vivre.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses Sasuke ?

La main posée sur son épaule appartenait à Sakura, fantasme vivant pour une bonne partie des mâles du lycée, chef des majorette, petite amie de Sai, le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby et accessoirement l'une de ses plus proches amis.

-Je crois qu'il n'a absolument rien écouté de la conversation ! Lui répondit une petite brune aux allures de poupée.

Hinata était la princesse des bassins et menait avec brio l'équipe de natation synchronisée, c'était une jeune fille plus discrète et réservée que Sakura, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être les meilleures amies au monde.

-Oh mon vieux fait un effort ! Lança Sai en lui tapant dans le dos. A qui tu peux bien penser comme ça, à Yuna ?

Le petit groupe rit à cette remarque.

Sasuke avait beau sortir avec la jeune femme depuis plusieurs mois, leur relation n'avait rien de conventionnel et la plupart du temps leur ami ne semblait même pas se souvenir qu'il avait une copine.

De toute façon personne n'aimait Yuna et ils attendaient tous que le brun se décide à la quitter ou que cette dernière ne se trouve un autre trophée.

\- N'y aurait-il pas une nouvelle fille là-dessous ? S'exclama le rugbyman en l'attrapant par les épaules.  
-Arrêtez vos bêtises, Sasuke ne ferait jamais un truc aussi nul ! Intervint une fille aux rouges. Il ne se laisse pas mener par sa queue lui !  
-Évidement Karin tu as raison, saint Sasuke ne ferait jamais ça ! Se moqua-t-il.

Tout le monde était habitué à ce que la jeune femme prenne la défense de leur ami en toute circonstance et seul ce dernier ne semblait ne pas comprendre l'adoration effrayante dont il était l'objet.

Ses amis continuèrent de se chamailler et de se taquiner mais Sasuke n'y prêtait déjà plus attention, il attrapa son sac pour se diriger vers son prochain cours accompagné de son meilleur ami qui avait jusque là gardé le silence.

-Toujours pas de réponse à tes questions ? Demanda ce dernier.  
-Que du vide et toujours plus de vide...

_**« Poussière brûlante, la fièvre a eu raison de moi. Je ris sans rire, je vis, je fais n'importe quoi. Et je divague, j'ai peur du vide. Je tourne des pages, mais... des pages vides. »**_

**W**

**« Si je dois tomber de haut que ma chute soit lente. Je n'ai trouvé de repos que dans l'indifférence. Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence, mais rien n'a de sens, et rien ne va. »**

Un horrible bruit de marteau piqueur réveilla Gaara en sursaut.

Il grogna, pestant contre ceux qui osaient le réveiller si brutalement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Cette constatation peu habituelle le fit tiquer et il se releva brutalement avant de fermer les yeux en grimaçant, agressé par la forte lumière du jour.

Il s'y habitua doucement avant de poser son regard sur le lieu qui l'avait accueillit pour la nuit.

C'était sans aucun doute un squat.

Une maison abandonnée, tombant en ruines, aux murs tagués et à l'odeur nauséabonde d'urine et d'ordures.

-Il semble que je me sois servi de toi comme d'un doudou. Lança une voix grave et éraillée à son oreille, le tirant ainsi de sa contemplation.

Il se tourna vers son compagnons d'une nuit et se perdit un instant dans ses yeux clairs.

-Je ne fais pas ça normalement. Continua l'autre en lui tendant un joint qu'il accepta avec plaisir.  
-Oh, je suppose que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial ! Sourit Gaara.

Un rire qu'il trouva réellement sexy lui répondit et son sourire s'élargit.

-En temps normal je me serais même déjà barré, donc ouais je suppose que d'une certaine façon ça te place au dessus des mecs avec qui j'ai baisé jusque là !  
-Tu m'en vois ravi...  
-Sans compter que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ce que tu fais avec ta bouche !

_**«**__**Qui pourrait m'empêcher de tout entendre ? Quand la raison s'effondre à quel sein se vouer ? Qui peut prétendre nous bercer dans son ventre ? »**_

Le roux rit plus franchement avant de saisir la bouteille de vodka qui trainait à ses pieds.

-Deidara, mais tu peux m'appeler Dei ! Se présenta l'autre d'un air faussement solennel.  
-Ga  
-Gaara, je sais. L'interrompit le blond.

Devant son air étonné ce dernier précisa.

-Difficile de trainer dans le monde des courses sauvages sans entendre parler de toi !

Il n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant d'avaler une gorgé d'alcool sous le regard insistant de son partenaire du jour.

-En fait, ce que tu essayais de dire, c'est que je suis ta première relation sexuelle normale ? Finit-il par demander.

Surpris, Deidara resta silencieux un instant avant de saisir la main de Gaara pour porter à ses lèvres le joint coincé entre les doigts de ce dernier.

-Tu n'as rien de normal ! Souffla-t-il.

Il passa négligemment une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds décoiffés avant de poursuivre.

-Mais c'est en quelque sorte ça...

Sa main tenait toujours fermement mais avec douceur celle du roux.

-Je ne m'étais pas contenté d'un seul mec depuis un moment ! Répondit ce dernier en se laissant retomber sur la couverture miteuse, négligemment jetée au sol qui les avait accueillis pour la nuit.  
-Ouah, ça me met une sacrée pression ! Rit le blond. Est-ce que j'ai assuré autant que si on avait été plusieurs ?

Gaara tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, entrainant au passage quelques mèches rouges qui tombèrent négligemment sur ses yeux.

-Je devrais aussi m'être barré depuis longtemps.

_**« Si la mort est un mystère, la vie n'a rien de tendre. Si le ciel a un enfer le ciel peut bien m'attendre. Dis moi, dans ces vents contraires comment s'y prendre ? Plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien ne va. »**_

Deidara sourit avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui prendre la bouteille de vodka.

-Putain, je dois être un sacré bon coup ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir bu.

Une sonnerie interrompit leur discussion et Gaara grimaça en attrapant son téléphone.

-Petit ami jaloux ou ex copine possessive ? Plaisanta le blond.  
-Sœur démoniaque...Souffla le roux en refusant l'appel.

L'autre observa quelque instant les cicatrices présentes sur ses bras et ses poignets, identiques aux siennes avant de déposer une pilule d'un bleu électrique dans le creux de son nombril.

Le contact fit sursauter Gaara qui lâcha son téléphone, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot il sentit la langue du blond récupérer le cachet.

Il frissonna sous la caresse.

-Faut exorciser ! Lança Deidara dont le visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, la pilule coincée entre ses lèvres.  
-J'aurai plutôt dit renvoyer en enfer...  
-Je suppose que c'est aussi dans mes cordes. Murmura le blond avant de l'embrasser.

_**« Tout est chaos, à côté. Tous mes idéaux : des mots abimés...Je cherche une âme qui pourra m'aider. Je suis d'une génération désenchantée, désenchantée. »**_

**W**

Naruto rasait les murs jusqu'à son casier alors qu'un groupe de sportifs traversait les couloirs, attirant ainsi toute l'attention pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il s'arrêta dans un coin pour éviter de se trouver sur leur chemin et observa avec incrédulité une jeune fille qui semblait être une majorette, exhiber avec fierté le blouson de son petit ami.

Pourquoi une fille aussi jolie et rayonnante ressentait-elle le besoin de se plier à ce genre de coutumes stupides ?

Est-ce que sortir avec un quelconque sportif avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que sa propre personne et les choses qu'elle pouvait accomplir par elle même ?

A Konoha, avoir le tee-shirt, le blouson ou la casquette de l'un des sportifs du lycée était une sorte de Graal pour les filles et chaque petite amie officielle se pavanait avec le numéro de son Don Juan sur le corps.

Parce qu'évidement si vous n'aviez pas reçu votre ridicule bout de tissu de la part de l'un des joueurs et que vous l'aviez simplement acheté sur le site officiel, alors vous passiez de _« cool »_ à _« pathétique »_.

A noter tout de même que tout le monde était fortement encouragé à dépenser pour encourager les équipes du lycée.

Le doré ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Ici pas besoin de grandes compétences pour être célèbres.

Les sportifs, les majorettes, les gens beaux ou riches étaient d'office intégrés à cette très enviée partie de la population.

Quand à la vie de ceux qui cumulaient les critères requis, elle n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une rock star...

_« Exactement comme dans ces stupides séries ! »_ Pensa-t-il très fort alors que le groupe lui passait devant.

Il les remercia tout de même intérieurement de lui avoir permis de se fondre encore un peu plus dans les murs et après avoir rapidement rangé ses livres de la matinée il se précipita vers l'une de ses cachettes pour profiter pleinement de la pause du déjeuner.

**W**

_**« Qui n'a connu douleur immense n'aura qu'un aperçu du temps. L'aiguille lente, qu'il neige ou vente, l'omniprésente souligne ton absence. Partout. »**_

Comme à son habitue Shikamaru avait fini son devoir bien avant le reste de sa classe.

Il retourna sa copie et la poussa sur le bord de la table avant d'une fois de plus se perdre dans ses pensés.

Il reçut un bout de papier sur sa table et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la jeune fille qui avait malencontreusement visé son bureau et qui se liquéfia sous l'intensité de son regard en colère.

Il était fatigué voir agacé de l'immaturité de ses camarades.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la plupart se comporte comme des élèves de primaires ?

L'enseignement de l'établissement était de haut niveau mais les étudiants n'étaient pour beaucoup que des gamins capricieux et trop gâtés.

_**« Qui n'a connu l'instable règne, qui n'a perdu ne sait la peine. Plus de réserve, du tout. Ni Dieu, ni Haine, s'en fout. Plus de superbe, j'ai tout d'une peine...Un enténèbrement »**_

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une année avant la fac et il espérait fortement qu'il n'aurait plus à subir ce genre de comportement puéril.

Il fit tomber d'un geste sec la boulette de papier au sol avant de ramasser son sac et de se diriger jusqu'au bureau de son professeur sur lequel il déposa sa copie.

-Monsieur Nara, il vous reste encore une heure. Lança ce dernier en feuilletant sa copie. Vous n'avez pas remplie la partie sur l'eau et  
-J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire monsieur.

L'enseignent releva la tête d'un air un peu las, habitué au comportement particulier de son meilleur élève.

Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques secondes mais le plus âgé détourna vite le regard incapable de soutenir plus longtemps celui de Shikamaru.

Lorsqu'il tentait d'y faire face, il ressentait un vide immense s'emparer de lui, comme s'il plongeait dans quelque chose de froid, sombre et sans fin.

-Tu peux y aller. Finit par soupirer le professeur.

L'adolescent le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de sortir.

-Bonne journée monsieur.

_**« Tous mes démons les plus hostiles brisent les voix les plus fragiles de tous mes anges les plus dévoués. Et moi l'étrange paumé, fiancé à l'enténèbrement... »**_

Les couloirs étaient presque déserts pour son plus grand plaisir et il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la bibliothèque.

C'était l'un des rares lieux du lycée qu'il fréquentait.

Il n'avait aucun ami, aucune connaissance.

Il fuyait le bruit et les autres, préférant le calme et la solitude.

Tout le reste n'était qu'une perte de temps inutile.

Il se suffisait à lui-même.

Pourquoi s'infliger la présence de ces abrutis en dehors des heures de cours ?

Il marchait fièrement en regardant droit devant lui, écrasant à chaque pas un peu plus de son charisme les gens qui croisaient son chemin.

Il était aussi attirant qu'impressionnant, et son aura glaciale semblait enflammer bien des esprits.

Les regards se posèrent une fois de plus sur lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et comme toujours il les ignora pour se diriger directement vers le rayon littérature.

Il le parcourut des yeux à la recherche d'un titre qui accrocherait son regard lorsqu'un bruit agaçant attira son attention.

Le son provenait d'une silhouette à sa droite.

Il tenta de passer outre mais les secondes s'égrenaient et il semblait ne plus entendre que lui.

Il se tourna brusquement pour remettre à sa place celui qui titillait à ce point ses nerfs, mais lorsqu'il vit la main du fauteur de trouble monter et descendre brusquement la fermeture de sa veste dans un geste vif et nerveux le temps sembla se figer autour de lui.

Cette vision lui était tellement familière et douloureuse qu'il ne put la lâcher des yeux.

L'inconnue dut finir par se sentir observé car il cessa brusquement tout mouvement, baissa un peu plus la tête déjà cachée par sa capuche et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible.

Shikamaru mit quelques secondes à revenir totalement à lui.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui afin d'être sûr que personne n'ait assisté à cette scène avant d'attraper brusquement un roman, légèrement agacé par son comportement.

_**« Si j'avais au moins revu ton visage. Entrevu au loin le moindre nuage. Mais c'est à ceux qui se lèvent qu'on somme "d'espoir". Dont on dit qu'ils saignent sans un au revoir, de croire. Et moi pourquoi j'existe quand l'autre dit "je meurs" ? Pourquoi plus rien n'agite ton cœur ? »**_

**W**

Sasuke grogna lorsque l'odeur nauséabonde des vestiaires lui parvint.

Habituellement, tous les membres des équipes de sport du lycée et leurs invités utilisaient des douches et des vestiaires qui leur étaient réservés, mais aujourd'hui pour cause de maintenance il devait se contenter de ceux des étudiants lambda.

Il était conscient de l'inégalité des traitements mais n'était pas d'humeur à s'insurger contre ça.

Il s'était entrainé plus longtemps que les autres et s'était donc retrouvé le dernier sous la douche, l'eau était glacée, le sol trempé et l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir alors tout ce qu'il voulait s'était un bon bol d'air, un énorme sandwich et des frittes !

Il enfila rapidement son jeans et son pull et au moment d'attraper sa veste, il faillit trébucher sur quelque chose.

-Putain, fais chier ! Cracha-t-il en ramassant l'objet.

C'était un vieux cahier de brouillon à la couverture usée et déchirée par endroit qui semblait avoir un long passé derrière lui.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant quel genre de personne pouvait avoir un tel cahier au lycée puis il tendit la main juste au dessus de la poubelle.

-Sas' j'ai faim ! Cria son meilleur ami derrière la porte des vestiaires.  
-J'ARRIVE Shino !

Il fourra finalement le cahier au fond de son sac de sport et rejoignit l'affamé.

_**"Parfois on peut facilement avoir l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas avoir ce qu'on veut, le seul à ne pas être heureux, mais cette impression est fausse.  
Il suffit de tenir encore un peu, de trouver le courage d'affronter le monde encore une journée pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne tout arranger.  
Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'aide, de temps en temps.  
On a tous besoin que quelqu'un nous rappelle combien la musique du monde est belle et que la vie ne sera pas toujours ce qu'elle est.  
Cette personne existe quelque part et elle finira par vous trouver. "**_

**W**

_**« Bulle de chagrin, boule d'incertitude, tant de matins que rien ne dissimule. Je veux mon hiver, m'endormir loin de tes chimères. Je sais bien que je mens, je sais bien que j'ai froid dedans. »**_

Naruto fouillait désespérément son sac à la recherche de son cahier sous le regard mi surpris mi inquiet du propriétaire de la papeterie.

Il s'agenouilla rapidement pour vider son contenu sur le sol en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, priant intérieurement pour le retrouver mais rapidement il dut se rendre à l'évidence, son journal d'enfance avait disparu !

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il. NON !

Ses mains tremblaient avec force, toute idée claire semblait avoir abandonné son esprit pour laisser place à un flou effrayant.

Il se sentait oppressé, perdu et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu, il ne pouvait pas !

Ce bout de son enfance, de ses souvenirs douloureux et de ses secrets ne pouvaient pas tomber entre les mains d'un inconnu !

Une larme dévala sur ses joues, puis deux et en quelques secondes son visage fut inondé.

-Hey petit ça va ? Le questionna le gérant en s'agenouillant près de lui.

La proximité fit sursauter l'adolescent qui fourra rapidement toutes ses affaires dans son sac avant de partir en courant, balbutiant un bref « désolé ».

_**« Bulle de chagrin, boule d'incertitude, de nos destins nait que solitude. Tu dis qu'il faut du temps, qu'aimer n'est pas un jeu d'enfant. Je sais bien que tu mens, mais je suis si seul à présent. »**_

Il ne fit que quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber sur un vieux banc, incapable de calmer ses pleurs malgré la foule.

La plupart l'ignorait, d'autres semblaient le plaindre ou désapprouver mais il n'y faisait pas attention, bien trop habitué à ce genre de réactions.

De nous jours l'égalité des sexes semblait presque acquise et pourtant...

La plupart des femmes étaient libres et indépendantes, elles pouvaient être fortes et s'émanciper mais les garçons se devaient toujours d'être forts et virils.

Ils devaient aimer se battre, le foot, le rugby, faire tomber les filles et conduire de grosses voitures !

Les garçons n'étaient pas frêles, fragiles et perdus.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être aimés, protégés et rassurés.

Les garçons ne pleuraient pas, surtout en pleine rue !

Alors que faisait-il sur terre ?

_**« Bulle de chagrin, boule d'incertitude, deux orphelins que le temps défigure. Je voudrais mon hiver, m'endormir loin de tes chimères, Tu sais bien que je mens, tu sais bien que j'ai froid dedans. »**_

Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin ou l'envie d'être une fille, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait été plus facile d'être ce qu'il est dans un corps féminin.

Non !

Ce dont il aurait réellement eu besoin, c'est de parents.

Des vrais, ceux qui vous aiment, vous protègent et vous soutiennent en toute circonstance.

S'il avait eu cette chance, alors les choses auraient étés différentes, sa vie aurait prit une toute autre voie et il ne serait pas en larmes, seul dans cette rue au milieu de passants indifférents ou accablants.

Il s'allongea péniblement sur le banc, incapable de rentrer chez lui ayant encore bien des larmes et de peine à extérioriser.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se raccrocher à un souvenir heureux, à un moment de bonheur, une marque d'affection ou un geste de tendresse mais il fut forcé de constater que seules la douleur et la rage lui revenaient en mémoire, noircissant encore plus son humeur.

Il se sentait tellement seul et invisible.

Pourquoi donc continuait-il de survivre ?

_**« Il y a des plaies qui ne guérissent pas, que ce soit par les soins, ou par l'amour. Il faut les affronter au jour le jour. »**_

**W**

_**« Je suis un punk, je suis un pécheur. Je suis un paumé débutant. Je suis tellement moi. Je suis un monstre, je suis un menteur je suis un flirteur. Je nie que je ne suis pas bien et puis je fous le bordel. »**_

Deidara tenta de pénétrer dans l'entrée en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Mais alors qu'il avait presque atteint les escaliers, le trop plein d'alcool et de drogue se fit ressentir et il trébucha contre l'une des petites tables, envoyant ainsi valser un énorme vase en cristal.

Il pesta de rage et se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux éparpillés au sol.

-Dei, pas comme ça tu risques de te blesser ! Lança une voix féminine.

Le brun releva la tête pour tomber sur la seule et l'unique Sakura Haruno.

Ce seul nom suffisait à faire bander pas mal hommes.

Il observa avec attention ses longues jambes fuselées, moulée dans un slim blanc et sa poitrine parfaite mise en valeur dans un chemisier vaporeux rouge, assorti à ses escarpins vertigineux.

Sa longue chevelure rose se perdait sur une veste cintrée noire à laquelle une broche ornée d'un rubis était accrochée.

Le maquillage était léger, l'allure fière et le regard déterminé.

Sakura était parfaite.

S'il avait été hétéro, Deidara aussi aurait été dingue de ce petit bout de femme qui débordait de force et de charisme.

Mais contrairement à la plupart des mâles qui lui tournaient autour ou à son crétin de petit ami, il n'aurait jamais fantasmé vulgairement sur elle comme un charognard devant un cadavre!

Elle méritait beaucoup mieux.

La jeune femme qui s'était éclipsée jusqu'à la cuisine pour y prendre un balai et une pelle venait de se baisser pour ramasser les morceaux.

Leur proximité le frappa soudainement et il sursauta avant de s'éloigner brusquement, sans remarquer le regard blessé de la rosée.

Il avait le sentiment que le simple fait d'être près d'elle et de son père suffisait à les salir.

Ils méritaient mieux !  
Tellement mieux !

Il ne pouvait pas être un fils ou frère ! C'était impossible !

Il devait rester loin d'eux !

_**« Je suis un peu suicidaire, je suis mon propre et plus mauvais rival. Déchets blancs, monstre, maniaque, psycho. Je suis un rebelle fauteur de trouble. Fais une affaire avec le démon ! Je suis sur la voie du non-retour »**_

-Tu saignes ! S'exclama Sakura en lâchant son balai pour lui prendre la main.

Elle voulut regarder sa blessure de plus près mais il secoua violemment la main.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-il avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

L'adolescente resta de longues secondes sans bouger avant de soupirer tristement et de se baisser pour ramasser son balai.

Son père l'observa un moment du pas de la porte du salon, peiné par la scène hélas habituelle à laquelle il venait d'assister.

-Et bien que diraient tes fans s'ils apprenaient que tu fais le ménage ?! S'exclama-t-il

Sa fille sourit avant de lui faire signe de la rejoindre et il s'exécuta rapidement, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

Une fois près d'elle il tendit la joue pour son bisou mais à la place il se retrouva avec un manche à balai entre les mains.

-Tu as raison ! Sourit la jeune fille. Sakura Haruno ne fait pas le ménage !

Deidara s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, se maudissant une fois de plus d'avoir haussé le ton sur sa sœur d'adoption.

La pièce était immense et pourtant presque vide.

Il avait refusé de trop la meubler et avait même viré le lit, se contentant d'un matelas sur le sol pour dormir.

En fait sa chambre ressemblait à l'un des nombreux squats où il passait ses nuits.

L'odeur et les ordures en moins.

Il ne voulait surtout pas personnaliser cet endroit.  
Il ne devait surtout pas se sentir « chez lui ».

Il entendit les talons de Sakura dans les couloirs et sentit cette dernière s'arrêter un instant devant sa porte avant de voir un pansement glisser sur son tapis.

Une fois de plus tout son être lui cria à quel point son existence était pathétique et misérable.

Il fouilla dans une boite cachée sous un tas de vêtement à ses pieds pour en sortir une lame de rasoir qu'il porta à son bras avant de suspendre son geste face aux chiffres inscrit dessus.

_"Gaara se leva sans un mot, nullement gêné par sa nudité ou le regard de Deidara sur son corps._

_Il enfila rapidement son jeans hors de prix et sa veste en cuir à même la peau avant de finir d'une traite la bouteille de tequila qu'ils avaient entamée il y a peu._

_Le blond savait qu'il allait partir, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils étaient restés si longtemps ensemble._

_Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes._

_Une drôle d'angoisse lui tiraillait l'estomac, quelque chose de désagréable, comme lorsqu'il repoussait Sakura ou son père._

_Que devait-il dire ?_

_Soudain, Gaara sortit un tube de rouge à lèvre de sa poche et s'agenouilla près de lui en attrapant son bras._

_-Intense et inoubliable... Une édition limitée hors de prix à ce qu'il parait. Souffla-t-il en appuyant le bâton rouge sur sa peau. Le préféré de ma sœur..._

_Le blond, hypnotisé par les chiffres que le roux dessinait finit par lui sourire._

_-Elle va être folle de rage ! Lança-t-il._  
_-J'espère bien ! Répondit Gaara en écrasant avec force le tube au sol."_

Deidara laissa tomber la lame en souriant avant de sortir un joint de sa poche.

_**« Je deviens de plus en plus étrange, je perds la raison .Je le crée, juste pour le faire s'écrouler. Vous obtenez ce que vous voyez, le produit d'une famille dysfonctionnelle. »**_

**W**

-Sasuke on t'attend !

Une fois de plus Itachi n'eut aucune réponse de son petit frère et il grogna presque en se levant de sa chaise.

-Laisse, je vais aller voir ! L'interrompit sa mère déjà au pied des escaliers. Surveillez le rôti pour moi !

La porte de son fils étant grande entrouverte, elle n'hésita pas à entrer immédiatement après avoir toqué légèrement, persuadée de trouver son fils sur son ordinateur, son casque visé sur les oreilles.

Elle se figea un instant sous le coup de la surprise avant de se précipiter vers l'adolescent qui était assit par terre appuyé contre son lit, la tête posée sur ses genoux et enfouie sous ses bras.

-Mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le secoua très légèrement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Cela faisait quelque temps que son fils semblait en proie à un malaise intérieur mais il restait pourtant plein de vie et souriant, jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir ainsi prostré.

Elle appuya avec un peu plus de force sur son bras et il releva enfin la tête vers elle.

Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, ses joues encore mouillées par les nombreuses larmes qu'il avait versées et son regard perdu donnait l'impression à Mikoto de faire face à un enfant affrontant son plus gros chagrin.

Son cœur de mère se serra douloureusement à cette vision et elle voulut immédiatement l'attirer dans ses bras, mais son fils la repoussa vivement pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

Ce geste de rejet la laissa un instant sans voix avant qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison en l'entendant vomir.

Un curieux cahier déchiré lui sauta alors aux yeux et l'espace d'un instant elle fut tentée de l'ouvrir, se demandant si elle y trouverait les raison du malheur de son fils avant de se reprendre et de le rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

Elle mouilla un gant de toilette et lui tendit sans un mot, un sourire rassurant sur le visage avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le carrelage frais.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, la main de Sasuke tendrement emprisonnée dans celle de sa mère avant que ce dernier ne se lève.

-Ça va mieux ?

Le jeune homme hocha positivement la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Leurs regards perçants identiques se sondèrent de longues secondes, chacun cherchant à faire céder l'autre.

Mikoto abandonna en soupirant.

-Tu viens manger ?  
-Je n'ai pas faim.  
-Sûr ?  
-Ouais, puis j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire de nouveau avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Sasuke ne réagit pas tout de suite, il resta un instant inerte, encore perdu dans ses pensés puis avec une quasi frénésie il se précipita dans sa chambre pour saisir son lecteur à la recherche d'une chanson en particulier qu'il ressentait le besoin d'écouter pour une raison inconnue.

Une fois de retour dans la salle de bain, il lança la musique, s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets à fond.

Les premières notes qui résonnèrent se mêlèrent au son de l'eau et il se décida enfin à se déshabiller, l'esprit à nouveau tourné vers ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

_**Pourrais-je être encore en train de rêver ?**__  
__**J'arrive, seul, je descends**__  
__**Tu mènes, plus profond à travers ce dédale**__  
__**Je n'ai pas peur**_

Il était rentré du lycée vers dix- sept heures après deux heures intensives de hockey et une bonne douche pour s'effondrer sur son lit avec un énorme casse croûte et un bon manga, soulagé de pouvoir enfin se reposer.

Une fois remis de sa journée il s'était décidé à vider son sac, et c'est en voulant mettre ses affaires de sport au sale qu'il était tombé sur le vieux cahier retrouvé plus tôt dans les vestiaires.

Une fois de plus il avait été tenté de le jeter puis il s'était ravisé, pensant que même si à ses yeux c'était un déchet, un quelconque élève de Konoha y avait peut-être des cours important de notés.

Sasuke avait un énorme respect pour la vie privé, il tenait ça de sa mère.

Vous pouviez lui confier tous vos secrets et laisser trainer des enveloppes ouvertes avec le mot « personnel » écrit en gros sans que l'idée même de regarder dedans ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

Ses amis s'amusaient à dire que c'était parce qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour la plupart des gens et leur vie qu'il se foutait de leur intimé mais dans le fond ils appréciaient tous grandement cette qualité importante.

C'est donc avec la simple et unique intention de noter le nom ou la classe du propriétaire du cahier qu'il l'avait ouvert.

Mais il était immédiatement tombé sur une phrase qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'empêcher de lire et qui l'avait happé totalement.

_**Je suis perdu en toi**__  
__**Partout où je cours**__  
__**Partout où je me tourne**__  
__**Je trouve quelque chose de nouveau**__  
__**Perdu en toi**__  
__**Quelque chose que je ne peux pas combattre**__  
__**Je ne peux pas m'échapper**__  
__**Je pourrais passer ma vie perdu en toi**__  
__**Perdu en toi**_

Il s'installa dans la baignoire, repensant à cette écriture d'enfant couchée sur le papier vieillit et abimé.

Quel âge avait-il lorsqu'il avait écrit tout ça ?  
Sept ? Peut-être huit ans?

Il était sans aucun doute bien plus doué que la moyenne mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait retenu de sa lecture.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être arrêté, d'avoir ainsi violer l'intimité de cet enfant qui avait sans douté bien grandit aujourd'hui mais les mots l'avaient emporté sans qu'il ne puisse même tenter de faire marche arrière en refermant le cahier décrépi.

Il avait ressenti tellement de douleur et de solitude dans ces pages griffonnées.

Il y avait eu tellement de colère, de révolte et d'indignation en lui qu'il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que continuer, espérant, priant même pour que le passage suivant soit plus léger.

Il s'était sentit impuissant et frustré, comme si toutes les scènes décrites se déroulaient sous ses yeux mais qu'il était incapable de les empêcher, incapable d'éviter que cet enfant ne souffre.

_**Tes chuchotements remplissent ces halls vides**__  
__**Je te cherche alors que tu appelles**__  
__**Je te poursuis, je te chasse**__  
__**J'ai besoin de toi, bien plus**__  
__  
__**Je suis perdu en toi**__  
__**Partout où je cours**__  
__**Partout où je me tourne**__  
__**Je trouve quelque chose de nouveau**__  
__**Perdu en toi**__  
__**Quelque chose que je ne peux pas combattre**__  
__**Je ne peux pas m'échapper**__  
__**Je pourrais passer ma vie perdu en toi**__  
__**Perdu en toi**_

Il se sentait coupable.

C'était insensé mais il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire et une fois de plus toute son inutilité lui avait explosé au visage lui rappelant ainsi le vide de son existence.

Des gens qui souffrent, il en voyait tous les jours, mais cette fois ci...

Il se sentait tellement retourné par ce qu'il avait lu et par tous les sentiments douloureux et divers qui étaient nés en lui qu'il avait la certitude que quelque chose venait définitivement de changer.

Après ce qu'il venait de lire et surtout de ressentir il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'oublier pour revenir à sa petite vie tranquille.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'auteur de ces mots se demander avec angoisse où était son cahier et qui avait sans doute lu ses mots.

Il devait lui rendre et s'excuser.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pendant que l'eau chaude effaçait les dernières traces de shampoing, espérant ainsi oublier qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée que l'autre puisse lui en vouloir et le détester.

Pourquoi craignait-il à ce point le jugement de ce garçon ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée...

Pourtant même s'il n'en était pas encore pleinement conscient, l'avis de ce jeune homme comptait déjà énormément.

Il inspira profondément avant de sortir de son bain, décidé à retrouver celui qui avait réussit à le faire pleurer comme un enfant au bout de quelques lignes seulement.

-Espérons juste qu'il ne me déteste pas ! Souffla-t-il en enfilant un peignoir

_**Je ne pourrais plus jamais être le même ici**__  
__**Quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre**__  
__**Je ne pourrais jamais regarder ailleurs**__  
__**Je me suis perdu en toi**__  
__**Tout est finit maintenant**_

_**Perdu en toi**__  
__**Partout où je cours**__  
__**Perdu en toi**__  
__**Partout où je cours**__  
__**Perdu en toi**__  
__**Perdu en toi**_

Il retourna dans sa chambre en se séchant les cheveux, cherchant une façon d'obtenir la classe de celui qu'il recherchait

A travers les pages qu'il avait lu, il avait réussit à découvrir son prénom puis son nom de famille, ce qui lui permettrait de le retrouver facilement dans le fichier du lycée, mais pour ça, il lui fallait accéder à l'administration.

-Je ne vais quand même pas pirater le système ? S'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

Songeur il s'installa à son bureau pour se connecter à l'interface du site du campus avant de saisir son téléphone portable.

-J'attendais justement ton coup de fil beau gosse ! Chantonna une voix de jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.  
-J'ai besoin de toi Saku !  
-Je sais, je sais ! Rit-elle. C'est dans quinze jour et tu n'as sans doute aucune idée en tête je pari !  
-Hun ?  
-Mais bon je t'ai toujours aidé pour les cadeaux donc...  
-Les cadeaux ? L'interrompit-il.  
-Attend tu n'appelle pas pour l'anniversaire de Yuna?  
-Non.

La jeune femme gloussa.

-Toujours aussi direct !  
-Hun.  
-Ok donc je suppose que tu as carrément oublié ?  
-Ça m'était un peu sortit de la tête...  
-Sas' !  
-Quoi ? Tu l'as dit toi même, j'ai encore deux semaines !  
-On sait tous les deux qu'au final tu vas m'appeler la veille en catastrophe pour que j'aille faire les boutiques à ta place !

Il se contenta de grogner ce qui fit une fois de plus rire son amie.

-Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi trésor ?  
-J'ai besoin du mot de passe de ton père. Répondit-il directement.  
-Attend, je rejoins ma chambre.

Sasuke sourit, ravi de voir que comme toujours il pouvait compter sur son amie.

Sakura était toujours prête à lui filer un coup de main, sans jamais poser aucune question.

Même ce soir alors qu'il s'agissait de son père, elle lui faisait confiance et acceptait de l'aider sans hésiter.

\- Bon on n'en a jamais parlé mais je le connais plutôt bien donc on devrait finir par trouver ! Expliqua-t-elle. Tu es devant ton ordinateur là ?  
-Oui.  
-Ok alors essaye « Excalibur » le tout en majuscule.  
-Vraiment ? S'étonna l'adolescent.  
-Si tu savais...Pouffa-t-elle.  
-En tout cas ce n'est pas ça...En minuscule non plus...

Il entendit son amie marmonner quelques instants comme elle savait si bien le faire avant de lui accorder de nouveau son attention.

-Alors ce doit être soit » The Wind Waker « soit « Ocarina of time »  
-Mais oui, ton père est un fan de Zelda !  
-Un inconditionnel même !  
-Ouais en tout cas...Hey ça a marché !  
-Évidement ! Je le connais par cœur ce vieux geek !  
-J'aurai jamais cru que ce serait aussi rapide !  
-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis la première fois que j'ai couché avec Sai! Plaisanta la jeune fille provocant ainsi le rire de Sasuke. Bon je te laisse parce qu'on justement rendez-vous.  
-Merci ma belle, tu es géniale !  
-Ah j'ai beau le savoir, je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre !  
-Ne faites pas trop de folie, ton chéri à un match demain ! Lança-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Sasuke n'eut cette fois ci aucune hésitation, il tapa immédiatement le nom dans le moteur de recherche interne, espérant que ce soit bien le bon et en quelques secondes seulement il eut sa réponse.

**Uzumaki Naruto**, seize ans en première scientifique.

Il grogna de frustration.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune photo?

**W**

Naruto était angoissé.

Rasant encore un peu plus les murs qu'à son habitude, il avait le sentiment que tout le monde était au courant, que chacun murmurait sur son passage et le montrait du doigt et c'est pourquoi malgré la chaleur dans l'établissement il se cachait sous la large capuche de son pull.

La matinée avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs et à présent la seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'était retrouver l'une de ses cachettes pour pouvoir enfin respirer un peu.

La dernière fois il avait difficilement trouvé le courage d'aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque mais en cherchant un livre dans les rayons il s'était retrouvé près d'un jeune homme à l'aura écrasante et il s'était sentit terrorisé.

Il avait machinalement et comme à son habitude joué avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste pour tenter de ne pas fuir et choisir un livre, mais le regard perçant de l'autre posé sur lui avait eut raison de ses bonnes résolutions.

Alors aujourd'hui, il allait se contenter d'un coin isolé où il pourrait être totalement seul.

Mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il se sentit attiré brusquement dans une salle vide et plaqué contre un mur.

Il hoqueta en reconnaissant son assaillant et ce dernier tira immédiatement son sweat trois fois trop grand vers le haut pour lui ôter, ce qu'il réussit sans aucun mal.

Naruto ne chercha même pas à comprendre d'où venait cette nouvelle manie du roux de le « déshabiller » peu pressé de découvrir ses nouvelles idées d'humiliation.

Il respira profondément avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux pour remarquer que Sasori avait le regard fixé sur son épaule gauche dénudée, une expression indéchiffrable gravée sur le visage.

-Sais-tu à quel point ta misérable existence peut m'agacer ? Finit par questionner ce dernier.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule et y appuya fortement, arrachant à sa victime un gémissement de douleur.

-La simple idée que nous respirons le même air me donne envie de vomir ! Continua-t-il en haussant le ton.

Sa main libre vint attraper violemment les cheveux du blond pour le forcer à lui faire face, sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

Naruto bien que tremblant ne quitta pas Sasori du regard, comprenant que ce dernier lui ferait payer cher.

Pourquoi y avait-il tant de colère dans ses yeux ?  
Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que le footballeur le déteste autant ?  
Et au-delà de ça, pourquoi semblait-il si malheureux ?

Malgré la peine que le roux lui infligeait, Naruto ne pouvait rester insensible à la douleur qui émanait de lui.

Il détestait voir les gens souffrir, même ceux qu'il devrait haïr.

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue et il se maudit une nouvelle fois d'être aussi faible et inutile.

Sasori se rapprocha lentement de lui, accélérant un peu plus sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque et il ne put plus soutenir son regard, il ferma alors fortement les yeux en priant pour que la punition soit rapide.

Il sentit un souffle sur son visage, puis son cou et enfin son oreille.

-Bientôt je te ferais entièrement disparaitre. Lui murmura son bourreau avant de s'envoler.

Naruto expira bruyamment en se laissant tomber au sol, totalement abattu.

**W**

Shino observait avec attention son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa montre ou l'horloge des couloirs et des salles de cours.

Qu'est ce qui le rendait aussi fébrile ?

Il lui avait demandé s'il avait un rendez vous mais Sasuke avait balbutié des mots incompréhensibles, les joues légèrement rosées avant de lui répondre qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard.

Il savait qu'il le ferait mais il était tout de même amusé et légèrement inquiet de voir son ami aussi pressé d'atteindre la fin de la journée.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état !

Ou peut être à Noël, lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans...

Il voulut lui demander d'arrêter de s'agiter sur sa chaise sous peine de l'assommer mais la sonnerie retentit et ce dernier se précipita vers la sortie en lui criant qu'il le rejoindrait à l'entrainement.

-J'ai hâte d'entendre son explication ! Souffla Shino.

Sérieusement, il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe mais assistait à tous les entrainements de son meilleur ami comme le faisait ces espèces de groupies sans cervelle !

Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ?

-Ah, les majorettes ! S'exclama-t-il en offrant un immense sourire à une jeune fille appuyée près de sa table.

Sasuke courait presque dans les couloirs.

Devant traverser la moitié du lycée pour rejoindre la salle de cours de Naruto, il craignait de ne pas arriver à temps.

Il mit près d'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant la salle qu'il recherchait d'où sortaient deux jeunes filles qui gloussèrent immédiatement en le voyant se rapprocher.

-Excusez moi, est ce que Uzumaki Naruto est encore là ?

Elles semblèrent surprises et le dévisagèrent presque avant que l'une d'entre elle ne lui balbutie quelques mots.

-Euh...Tu sais il ne parle...parle pas vraiment alors...

Il soupira légèrement agacé.

-Il est toujours le dernier à sortir ! Ajouta l'autre en lui offrant un sourire qu'elle espérait sans doute séduisant. Donc...

L'adolescent ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir, il les remercia et s'éloigna rapidement pour s'empêcher de leur sauter à la gorge.

Elles ne semblèrent même pas vexées, apparemment ravi qu'un _« populaire »_ leur ait adressé la parole et elles s'éloignèrent le sourire aux lèvres, le laissant seul dans le couloir à présent désert.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le sportif commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il restait réellement quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la salle, il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme en sortir.

Sasuke sut immédiatement que c'était lui.

Il avait passé toute la nuit à se demander à quoi le jeune homme pouvait bien ressemblait sans y parvenir mais à présent qu'il l'avait devant lui...

C'était une évidence !

Sasuke devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi...

-Vraiment...charmant... Balbutia-t-il soudainement impressionné.

Il s'attendait peut-être à un petit enrobé boutonneux ou un à gringalet insipide mais certainement pas à quelqu'un qui accroche à ce point là le regard.

Il avait beau ne pas apercevoir son visage et même s'il tentait de se fondre dans les murs il lui était difficile de détourner les yeux.

Il l'observa un instant fouiller dans sa sacoche en cuir un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres.

Il semblait incroyablement fragile, même de loin cela se ressentait et Sasuke se dit que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Au souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu, son cœur se serra douloureusement et il dut retenir son envie de le serrer dans ses bras sur le champ.

Le voyant s'éloigner le regard baissé, son sac serré contre lui, il se décida enfin à l'interpeller malgré l'angoisse qui le tiraillait.

-Naruto! Sa voix avait tremblé mais il y était arrivé.

L'autre releva la tête un peu surpris et surtout apeuré et le sportif remarqua que ses cheveux dorés tombaient sur son visage en cachant ainsi une bonne partie comme ses yeux.

Il se sentit un instant frustré de ne pas pouvoir les voir avant de se reprendre.

Voyant sa peur, il crut bon de le rassurer.

-Je veux juste te rendre ça ! Expliqua-t-il en sortant le cahier de son sac de sport.

Mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté, Naruto horrifié hoqueta avant de partir en courant.

Sasuke surpris par sa réaction ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis presque sans s'en rendre compte un aveu franchit ses lèvres.

-Je l'ai lu !

Le blond se figea dos au brun et ce dernier fit quelques par vers lui.

-Je...Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de faire ça...Je l'ai trouvé dans les vestiaires et...au début je voulais le jeter puis...

Naruto l'interrompit brusquement sans pour autant lui faire face.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? Essaya-t-il piteusement de crier. Te moquer de moi et m'humilier jusqu'à ce que je fonde en larme ou que je décide de me pendre ?  
-Hein ? Non je...  
-Tu es venu m'expliquer la manière dont tu comptes l'annoncer à tout le campus ? Pour que je n'en dorme pas de la nuit ?

Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'autre avait réellement une belle voix.

Elle était tremblotante, teintée d'angoisse et de peur mais malgré ça elle restait agréable à entendre, douce telle une caresse.

Il cherchait le moyen de s'expliquer mais aucun mot ne semblait assez fort et Naruto profita de son silence pour s'éloigner rapidement encore sous le choc de sa propre audace.

Jamais encore il n'avait osé parler ainsi à quelqu'un et il redoutait la vengeance de Sasuke.

* * *

Musique: "Long way to happy" by Pink et "Lost" by Red

* * *

**Le chapitre 2 viendra si les avis suivent, sinon je supprimerais simplement celui ci. Merci à ceux qui ont essayé!**


	3. Chapitre 2 Le mal de vivre

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Somebody to die for  
Genre: Romance (Yaoi / Yuri et Hétéro) /Angst et Hurt/Comfort/Amitié/famille  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA et les personnages sont sans aucun doute OOC  
Pairing: SasuNaru et tellement d'autres.  
Raiting: Ma  
Warning: Les personnages ayant tous un vécu difficile si vous êtes trop sensible mieux vaut s'abstenir/ Mention de drogue, de violence (physique et psychique) et présence de sexe / Langage cru et vulgaire parfois.

* * *

**Note 1 : Merci pour votre soutien, vos messages et vos commentaires ! Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant et sincèrement même si je ne suis toujours pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de faire une autre version de ce précieux bébé (j'ai peur d'y perdre l'émotion), je promets que tant qu'il y aura une personne qui souhaite suivre cette aventure, je ferais mon possible pour la partager avec vous. Ah je me sens toute émue là… Mais il faut avouer que vous avez été des Amours et que je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir des lecteurs si fidèles et adorables, prêts à mes suivre dans mes folies ! MERCI !**

**Note 2 : J'ai énormément pleuré (encore) et je dois avouer que ce chapitre me rend encore plus fébrile et émotive que le premier. Les passages de Gaara notamment. Ils signifient beaucoup pour moi et ça n'a vraiment pas été facile de les écrire. Sans compter que "Le mal de vivre" est une chanson qui me touche énormément et que j'écoute toujours lorsque ça ne va pas. Barbara est une de mes Déesses. J'aime ses textes, j'aime l'artiste et surtout j'aime l'émotion qu'elle transmet, on ressent toute sa douleur et son horrible vécu lorsqu'elle chante...**

**Note 3 : L'effet anti-angoisse de "l'étoile" de Naru (vous comprendrez une fois le chapitre lu) c'est son effet sur moi en fait. Anecdote sans intérêt du jour!**

**Note 4 : On voulait vous en donner beaucoup plus mais par peur que vous vous perdiez trop on a coupé là. Il y a de nouveaux personnages mais ne vous prenez pas la tête. Comme pour une série peu à peu au fil des chapitres, malgré le nombre vous allez finir par tous les visualiser. En aimer certain et en détester d'autres.**

**Note 5 : Dans ce chapitre vous allez faire un peu la connaissance de Shino, Sakura, Ino et Itachi (très OOC mais dont je suis folle!) et en apprendre plus sur Gaara et Naru. Les choses vont très doucement, mais encore une fois si vous voulez quelque chose de rapide alors cette histoire n'est pas pour vous.**

**Note 6 : On m'a fait remarquer que dans la version de base, il y a une fiche pour chaque personnage avec des informations qui permettent de visualiser le personnage (sans spoiler) et même une petite citation pour chacun (qui en dis un peu plus sur lui). Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça ici, mais si vous le désirez, alors à la fin de chaque chapitre ou au début (comme vous préférez) je mettrais ces infos sur un ou deux personnages. A vous donc de me dire si ça vous intéresse ou pas. Si au prochain chapitre, il n'y a pas de fiche, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de demande.**

**Note 7 : Le passage de Ino a été écris par ma Soulmate Angel, il est encadré par des « &amp;&amp;&amp; »**

**Note 8 : Les parutions de cette histoire ne seront pas « rapides ». Déjà là, le chapitre 3 a pris beaucoup de retard car ma Soulmate ayant des soucis de santé, on a été « séparées » de très longs (douloureux, angoissants, horribles) mois, où elle n'a pas pu écrire ses scènes et où l'idée même de travailler sur les miennes me brisait le cœur. Maintenant elle peut à nouveau se remettre à ce précieux bébé et donc moi aussi, seulement au vu des changements dans nos vies, on va devoir s'adapter. Sans compter qu'une histoire écrite à deux et qui exige autant d'investissement, demande forcement plus de temps. Puis nous avons plusieurs autres projets en cours ensemble, et chacune nos propres écrits de notre côtés. Ah et nos cerveaux font absolument ce qu'ils veulent, quand ils le veulent ! ^^ J'espère donc que vous serez patients.**

**Note 9 : Angel n'écrit pas comme moi, mais vous allez vite vous y faire je pense et réussir à passer d'un style à l'autre sans mal. Parce qu'on fond on essaye de vous amenez toutes les deux vers la même histoire. Et surtout, elle est bourrée de talent! *-***

**Note 10 : Encore une fois, les liens familiaux/amicaux/amoureux/sexuels pourront surprendre mais après de longues heures de prises de tête, j'en suis arrivés à ces choix, c'est ce qui d'après moi colle le mieux avec les personnages de base. **

**Note 11 : On vous remercie encore de participer à cette aventure, nous ne savons pas si ce chapitre vous donnera envie de rester ou envie ou de fuir et comme toujours nous sommes terrorisées et bien trop émues mais on espère au moins que vous ressentirez notre sincérité et notre amour pour nos personnages.**

**Note 12 : L'extrait en début de chapitre est de Lolita Pille, plus précisément le passage d'un roman que j'adore, « Hell ». Je crois qu'il est assez facile de comprendre pourquoi je l'ai choisi…**

**Note 13 : Texte « A l'ombre » de Mylène Farmer/ « Day by day » de MYNAME/ « Black list » Hyuna / "Avoir une fille" de Roméo et Juliette / « Bim Bam Boum » Mozart l'opéra rock / Et je rappelle que « Le mal de vivre » est de Barbara.**

**PS: J'espère n'avoir fais aucune erreur de nom mais au cas où, je compte sur vous comme toujours pour me les signaler! (Que ferais-je sans vous?! ^^)**

* * *

CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE

Chapitre 2

Le mal de vivre

* * *

« Je suis _presque _heureux.  
Il parait que j'ai tout pour moi.  
Je suis _Jeune_, _Beau_, _Riche_, des populations entières doivent rêver d'être moi.  
A ça près.  
Je suis Jeune, Beau, Riche et **_Lucide_**.  
Et ça, c'est le _détail_ qui fout tout en l'air. «

**X**

_**« L'onde est si calme, un présage d'automne. Là, la peur s'engage, sur mon visage. Le doute frissonne. »**_

L'eau était glacée.

Naruto était prostré depuis plus d'une heure dans sa baignoire ressassant en boucle l'incident qui avait eu lieu.

Quelqu'un détenait son journal et pire encore, quelqu'un avait lu son journal !

Il ne savait même lequel des sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui prenaient le dessus.

La honte, la peur, la peine ?

-Merde...Souffla-t-il paniqué. MERDE !

Pourquoi avait-il parlé à ce mec ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit toutes ces choses ?

Il n'avait jamais osé faire ça.

Il encaissait toujours tout en silence mais aujourd'hui...

-Comment est ce que je vais devoir payer pour ça ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent avec force sur les rebords de la baignoire alors qu'il mordait ses lèvres, comme pour retenir un cri.

Il n'osait même pas regarder les gens en face normalement alors d'où lui était venu ce soudain courage ou plutôt cette folie qui l'avait poussé à hausser le ton face à ce type ?

-Il va me pourrir la vie !

Naruto imaginait déjà la réaction des autres élèves et des professeurs face à des pages entières de son journal photocopiées et distribuées dans les casiers ou à la sortie des cours.

Il entendait leurs rires, leurs moqueries et voyait même leurs mines dégoutées, leurs regards accusateurs...

Il avait toujours vécu à l'écart, toujours tout fait pour ne pas faire de vague et voilà qu'il venait de tout détruire !

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas supplié ce garçon au lieu de l'engueuler ?

_**« Suis-je faite pour les rêves ? D'une voix faible, dis-moi de ne plus être. »  
**_

Il secoua nerveusement la tête avant de se figer quelques secondes les yeux fixés vers la porte.

L'espace d'un instant il avait cru voir le voir, assis dans son habituel fauteuil vert pomme, son appareil en main et son sourire nauséabond aux lèvres.

Rapidement il saisit la serviette posée au sol et s'emmitoufla dedans avant d'enfiler un immense peignoir de bain.

Une fois son corps totalement couvert, il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en inspirant profondément.

Il étrangla un sanglot en voyant ses mains trembler et les écrasa rapidement sous ses cuisses en tentant de se calmer.

C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Il ressentait sa présence en permanence, le voyait dans tous les miroirs et les vitrines, entendait sa voix dans sa tête et parfois même il avait le sentiment de sentir ses mains sur sa peau.

C'était sans fin et aucune issu favorable ne se présenterait à lui.

Il le savait.

Il croisa son reflet dans la glace, et détourna le regard, dégouté par ce qu'il y voyait.

Écœuré par sa propre personne.

Et s'il le suppliait ? S'il se trainait à ses pieds en jurant de faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait ?

Comme s'il en était capable...

Non pas par fierté, mais par peur tout simplement.

Il osait à peine regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux, alors parler ou même supplier...

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Gémit-il en se relevant. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Ce type était sans aucun doute un populaire.

Il l'avait à peine regardé mais la beauté était une chose qui sautait aux yeux et ce mec était clairement un canon.

Il croisa à nouveau sont reflet dans le miroir et se figea de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'une larme ne roule au creux de son cou, lui arrachant un frisson désagréable.

_**« L'âme est la lumière mais l'âme erre sur tous les chemins. Mon cœur se ferme, le diable harcèle mes lendemains »  
**_

Il l'essuya d'un vif geste de la main et se précipita vers sa chambre pour attraper son ordinateur portable en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il caressa un instant l'objet, se remémorant le sourire lumineux et enfantin de Monsieur Umino lorsqu'il lui avait offert et le caprice qu'il avait fait pour le décider à l'accepter avant de l'ouvrir pour se connecter au site de Konoha.

Il avait à peine aperçu le jeune homme qui était venu lui parler, mais avec sa mémoire il se savait capable de le retrouver.

Il n'oubliait jamais rien, un seul coup d'œil et tout était gravé à jamais dans son esprit.

Il n'y avait pas pire malédiction lorsque votre vie est un enfer depuis toujours, de ne pouvoir jamais rien effacer ou atténuer et de devoir garder avec une parfaite clarté chaque image de souffrance et de haine.

-Il y avait « Critique de la raison pure » dans son sac si je ne me trompe pas, donc il est en terminale littéraire. Souffla-t-il les yeux rivés sur les photos des élèves.

Il parcourut encore quelques instants l'écran avant de finalement tomber sur celui qui détenait son journal.

-Uchiwa Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas bon signe, même lui avait le sentiment de connaitre ce nom !

-Il n'a définitivement pas la tête de quelqu'un qui passe inaperçu...

Il tapa rapidement son nom dans le moteur de recherche et se figea lorsqu'il vit le nombre de résultats.

Il y avait plus de deux milles deux cent réponses et environs une centaine d'articles dans le journal du lycée, sans compter les résultats du blog de « Queen », une langue de vipère qui avait trop regardé « Gossip girl » et s'amusait à rependre son poison sur le net.

-Oh merde ! Lâcha-t-il en serrant le poing sur son peignoir de bain.

Il était tombé sur « le populaire des populaire », sur une des « rock stars » du bahut !

Un sportif, riche, célèbre et beau ! Le carton plein !

-Je suis fini...

Il ferma brusquement son ordinateur en sentant son souffle se faire plus difficile.

Ça n'allait pas aller, ça n'allait pas aller du tout !

_**« Et là sous les érables, le froid se cabre. Mais toi, dis-moi de ne pas être »  
**_

Il crut entendre un rire, son rire et sa terreur se fit plus oppressante encore tandis que son regard horrifié se posait sur le pas de la porte.

Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, qu'il ne pouvait donc ni lui parler, ni le toucher, mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que la raison.

Il ressentait en permanence sa présence inquiétante et même son odeur écœurante semblait flotter tout autour de lui.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, jusqu'à ce que son image ne disparaisse puis il se leva difficilement pour attraper ses médicaments.

Les crises d'angoisses faisaient parti de sa vie et il savait pertinemment qu'il devait se calmer avant de céder à la panique et perdre connaissance.

Il alluma la télé, à la recherche d'une chaine musicale sur laquelle il pourrait se concentrer, puis attrapa son parfum qu'il vaporisa sur lui et l'oreiller dans lequel il enfouit son nez.

_**Angel**_

C'était un parfum de femme, il le savait mais s'en fichait.

Ce flacon en forme d'étoile, c'était bien plus qu'un simple produit cosmétique, qu'une simple odeur, c'était un calmant, une formule magique.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait découvert cette bouteille devenue indispensable à ses yeux.

Il avait environ douze ans et se douchait dans le studio de danse de son père.

Il était dans le vestiaire des filles, Minato lui ayant formellement interdit de s'approcher de celui des hommes, bien que le bâtiment soit désert et fermé.

En sortant de la douche, alors qu'il se dépêchait pour être sûr de ne pas tomber à moitié nu sur lui, il avait trébuché sur une étoile bleue.

Il ne l'avait ni ouvert, ni senti, se contentant de l'observer avec fascination avant de la cacher au fond de son sac.

Ce n'est que le soir qu'il s'était décidé à en vaporiser un peu sur son bras pour finir par grimacer, peu enthousiasmé par l'odeur.

C'était trop fort, il n'aimait pas du tout !

Déçu, il avait tout de même décidé de garder la bouteille qu'il trouvait magnifique.

Mais quelques heures après, alors qu'il était seul, enfermé dans le noir, entre les quelques planches du minuscule placard qui l'accueillait une fois de plus, tandis que son angoisse prenait de l'ampleur et que ses larmes l'empêchaient de se calmer, une odeur douce et sucrée était venue lui caresser le cœur.

Il avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre d'où venait ce petit bout de réconfort, et c'est le nez collé à son poignet qu'il avait passé la nuit

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti moins seul et abandonné face à ses angoisses.

Évidement, l'autre avait tout découvert et était rentré dans une rage folle en le traitant une fois de plus d'abomination et d'erreur de la nature avant de violemment briser le flacon contre un mur.

Naruto avait passé plus d'une heure, à genoux face aux débris de son étoile avant de trouver le courage de tout ramasser et jeter.

Quelques heures après, Minato était revenu le sourire aux lèvres et un énorme paquet dans les bras.

Il s'était excusé, l'avait enlacé, embrassé en lui rappelant qu'il était le seul à l'aimer, le seul à le comprendre et le doré avait comme toujours retenu son envie de vomir et ses larmes.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu l'ensemble cosmétique complet « d'Angel » il avait totalement oublié ce moment désagréable et le regard glacial qui le fixait, le sien uniquement concentré sur son étoile.

L'autre avait continué à lui offrir son petit bout de paradis et aujourd'hui encore ses placards étaient remplis de plusieurs flacons, gels douche et laits pour le corps encore non utilisés.

_**Angel**_.

Sa seule drogue, qu'il ne consommait qu'en secret et chez lui, ayant gardé l'habitude de ne jamais porter le parfum à l'extérieur, règle évidement instaurée par son père.

Naruto se laissa tomber doucement sur son lit, roulé en boule, son oreiller parfumé entre les bras.

Puisque demain l'enfer l'attendait encore, il préférait tout ignorer ce soir, et s'endormir avec l'espoir de ne pas se réveiller.

_**« À l'ombre risquer, de n'être personne. L'on se cache et l'on se cogne. À l'ombre, on se coupe de soi-même, on s'arrache ainsi au ciel. À l'ombre, et sentir que l'on se lâche. Que rien ni personne ne sache, quand la nuit tombe. Las de cette vie trop brève, on devient l'ombre de soi-même. »**_

**W**

Sasuke s'assit brusquement dans son lit, envoyant valser par la même occasion sa couette au sol dans un geste rageur.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose.

Les images de sa brève rencontre avec Naruto ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, améliorées à chaque fois pour arriver à ce qui d'après lui aurait été la scène parfaite.

Mais si la version fantasmée par son cerveau occupait une place importante, elle n'effaçait en rien les souvenirs implacables du fiasco total qu'avait été sa tentative d'approche.

Son entrainement de basket avait été peu glorieux et même si en étant « mauvais » il restait bien meilleur que la plupart des joueurs, son manque de concentration n'avait pas échappé à son entraineur qui comme à son habitude avait puni toute l'équipe.

Heureusement ils formaient tous un groupe soudé et les garçons l'avaient gentiment charrié avant de lui rappeler que ce serait à lui de payer leur prochaine sortie tous ensemble.

Il avait été tout aussi absent lors du dîner et les regards inquiets de son frère et Shino ne lui avaient pas échappés.

Il devait leur expliquer.

Mais pas tout de suite, pas avant d'avoir obtenu le pardon de Naruto

_« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? Te moquer de moi et m'humilier jusqu'à ce que je fonde en larme ou que je décide de me pendre ? »_

-J'ai vraiment tout foiré... Souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Comment pouvait-il se rattraper et arranger les choses ?

Comment le convaincre qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal et qu'il se sentait vraiment honteux d'avoir lu son journal ?

-Est-ce que je devrais aussi lui confier mon secret ? Questionna-t-il à haute voix en quittant son lit, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

Devait-il lui avouer ce qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec personne, ce que même Itachi et Shino ignoraient ?

**W**

_**« Hey destin, faisons ça. Peu importe combien tu es fort je ne perdrais pas. Peu importe combien tu me frappe fort je ne pleurerais pas. Peu importe combien tu t'accroche à moi je ne m'arrêterais pas. Hey destin, voyons voir. Peu importe la difficulté je ne fatiguerais pas. Peu importe que tu me rattrape je ne tomberais pas. Je ne perdrais pas une nouvelle fois contre toi. »  
**_

Le petit déjeuner était comme toujours animé et joyeux.

Shino suivit du regard Fugaku qui sortait de son antre les cheveux en bataille à peine réveillé.

Le père de famille embrassa tendrement sa femme qui était levé depuis l'aube avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son ainé pour finir par ébouriffer tendrement ses cheveux et ceux de Sasuke.

Ce simple de geste d'affection le fit sourire.

C'était le même depuis des années, et pourtant à chaque fois il se sentait ému.

Tous les matins l'espace de quelques secondes il angoissait craignant que son parrain qu'il considérait comme un père ne l'oublie.

Et tous les matins cette large main tendre et chaleureuse effaçait ses craintes.

-Sasuke, mon chéri, je peux savoir pourquoi tu brasses ton café depuis dix minutes alors que tu ne l'a même pas encore sucré ? S'exclama Mikoto.

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère un peu surpris et Shino fronça les sourcils.

Depuis hier son meilleur ami était soucieux voir anxieux et il ne s'était pas encore confié à lui.

Qu'est ce qui l'inquiétait à ce point ?

-Mon amour ne commence pas à jouer les mères poules ! Intervint tendrement son mari. Il n'est pas obligé de tout te dire.  
-Je ne joue pas les mères poules ! S'exclama Mikoto. C'est loin d'être mon genre !

Les quatre hommes rirent de bon cœur face à sa mauvaise foi et elle gonfla les joues comme une enfant contrariée.

Elle avait beau être _« L'Impératrice »_ elle se comportait souvent comme une gamine dans l'intimité.

Une fois de plus Shino se sentit heureux et privilégié de pouvoir assister à ce genre de scène.

Ce sentiment de faire parti de la famille était une chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

La douleur de l'accident où il avait tout perdu était encore vivement présente, mais être si bien entouré lui donnait le sentiment qu'il pouvait tout surmonter.

Il n'aurait jamais personne d'autre dans sa vie.

Les Uchiwa et Neji seraient ses seuls réels liens sincères, il en était persuadé.

-Au fait, où est petit glaçon ? Questionna-t-il en mordant dans un croissant.  
-Ah je me disais qu'il nous en manquait un ! S'exclama Fugaku  
-Neji est allé surfer. Répondit Mikoto. On a pris notre café ensemble peu avant cinq heure.  
-Tu n'es pas allé avec lui Sasuke ? S'étonna le père de famille.  
-Pas assez dormi pour affronter la mer. Répondit ce dernier en baillant.

_**« Oh, une petite étoile brille dans l'obscurité. Plus c'est difficile, plus mon cœur grandit.  
Sans hésitation, je tiens uniquement à te regarder. La seule chose dont j'ai toujours besoin, c'est toi. C'est bon, la douleur du moment passera un jour. Ne t'inquiète pas, essuie tes larmes, tiens moi la main. Parce que je ne vais jamais te perdre. »  
**_

Ils furent interrompus par Itachi qui se leva brusquement.

-Ah, Kuroko commence ! S'exclama-t-il en montant le volume de la télé.

Shino suivait le moindre de ses mouvement un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

Tout chez le jeune homme l'enchantait et le touchait.

Son caractère si particulier lui apportait tant au quotidien et l'avait tellement soutenu par le passé qu'il était persuadé que sans son ainé il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Sasuke était son meilleur ami et il l'adorait, il donnerait sa vie pour lui et ses parents mais Itachi...

Itachi c'était son _rayon de soleil_.

Quelqu'un de si particulier et précieux qu'il ne savait comment l'expliquer ni mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

La famille avait l'habitude de déjeuner avec les animes ou les dessins animés préférés de l'ainé de la fratrie et chacun respectait cette tradition au risque de recevoir une tartine de confiture à la figure.

Shino n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux Itachi qui récitait les dialogues de son épisode avec les personnages en trempant sa tartine dans son chocolat, une trace de Nutella sur la joue et le menton.

Il attrapa son téléphone pour immortaliser l'instant.

L'autre quitta des yeux un instant son écran pour le regarder et lui sourire et il prit une seconde photo.

Personne ne fut surpris.

Shino faisait souvent ça et ce depuis toujours.

Il prenait des dizaines de photos ou de vidéo de scènes du quotidien qui pour beaucoup semblaient banales.

C'était sa façon de se rassurer sur la présence de la famille dans sa vie, une façon de les garder pour toujours avec lui, de les empêcher de s'éloigner.

Ils avaient tous saisi ça et se prêtaient avec plaisir aux séances photos du jeune homme, rassurant cette angoisse là comme toutes ses autres craintes.

Sasuke lui sourit avant de lui enlever le téléphone des mains et de se rapprocher de lui pour les prendre tous les deux en photo.

-Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vous ne souhaite prendre une femme aussi jolie que moi en photo ? Se plaignit faussement Mikoto en se levant pour se placer derrière les deux garçons.  
-Vu comme tu traites les paparazzis ils se méfient ma chérie ! Répondit son mari avant de la rejoindre.

Shino sourit, heureux de voir que Fugaku qui ne supportait pas les photos acceptait une fois de plus, avec bonheur de poser avec lui.

Et lorsque Itachi délaissa son anime pour venir se joindre à eux il dut se retenir pour ne pas verser de larmes.

_**« Personne ne peut remplacer ton nom et j'en suis heureux. Oui, tu es mon idéal, la direction que je recherchais, le soleil qui peut surmonter toutes les souffrances, l'espoir que j'ai trouvé à la fin d'une longue errance. Je suis déjà plus heureux que n'importe qui au monde. Avec notre promesse qui est profondément gravé dans mon cœur je vais continuer même si c'est une route dure et dangereuse. Je vais essuyer mes larmes et affronter demain une fois de plus. »  
**_

-Alors on prend un portrait de famille sans moi ? Lança une voix grave.  
\- Neji ! S'exclama Itachi en tapant des mains comme un enfant. Il ne manquait plus que toi.

Le nouvel arrivé sourit face à l'enthousiasme de l'ainée et se laissa tirer jusqu'au reste du petit groupe pour prendre la pose.

-Maintenant la famille est au complet ! Déclara Mikoto avant de grimacer pour la photo.

Shino avait de nombreuses blessures et cicatrices, aussi bien physiques que psychiques mais il était conscient de sa chance.

Il ne sentait ni seul ni orphelin.

Il avait une famille exceptionnelle qui lui apportait la force et l'amour nécessaire pour assumer son passé et affronter avec confiance l'avenir.

Il déposa un bisou baveux sur la joue de Sasuke qui grogna en lui tapant l'épaule, entrainant une série de photo aux poses chaotiques.

_**« Jours après jour (peut importe combien ça fait mal) ma vie continue, continue. Jour après jour (vers un nouveau jour) je continuerais encore et encore.**_

**W**

_**« Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré avant ? Alors pourquoi parles-tu de moi ? Si tu n'as pas d'idées spéciales, regarde juste ma photo sur ton mur. Qu'en penses tu, ne suis-je pas mignonne ? Je ne le suis pas du tout. Les choses adorables que je fais, quand tu les as essayées, comment était-ce ? C'était dangereux n'est ce pas ? »  
**_

Comme à son habitude Sakura traversait les couloirs en regardant droit devant elle, indifférente aux têtes qui se retournaient sur son passage et aux murmures qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Son sac Prada fermement accroché à l'épaule et sa pile de livres que beaucoup auraient jugés ennuyeux entre les mains, elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'une des cafétérias.

La vue d'une majorette de son équipe faisant la roue en plein milieu d'un couloir stoppa un instant son défilé.

-Saya, qu'elle est la règle numéro 4 ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

La jeune femme et ses deux copines sursautèrent lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte de la présence de leur capitaine.

-De...de...euh...  
-Puisque tu sembles avoir un trou de mémoire, je vais la citer pour toi.

Elle se rapprocha légèrement du trio.

-Toujours porter un short sous sa jupe !  
-Oui, oui évidement.

Sakura lui offrit un sourire peu rassurant et elle recula machinalement.

-Alors peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi je viens d'avoir une vue assez claire sur ce que ton « string » ne prend même pas la peine de cacher ?  
-J'allais le mettre dans les vestiaires ! Se défendit la petite blonde. Je ne serais jamais venue sans à l'entrainement.  
-Oh, donc puisque nous ne sommes pas dans le gymnase tu penses avoir le droit de te comporter comme vulgaire racoleuse ?  
-Ce n'est  
-Je ne sais pas si tu manques de classe ou simplement d'éducation mais saches que dans les deux cas ce genre d'attitude n'est pas la bienvenue dans mon équipe.

_**«Je t'ai ajouté. Je vais te tourmenter encore plus pour te mettre hors de toi. Qui est sexy, qui ne l'est pas ? Quelqu'un t'a déjà exploser le cerveau. Secoue le plus, tire dessus. Essaie encore une fois de me faire retenir ton prénom. »  
**_

La « coupable » acquiesça simplement, effrayée par la simple présence de son capitaine.

-Si ton but en entrant chez les majorettes était d'écarter les cuisses pour collectionner les mecs je t'invite à traverser la ville, il y a bien assez de place sur les trottoirs du 36. Claqua la rosée durement. En attendant tu es suspendue pour dix matchs et si l'une de vous me refait un coup pareil je m'occuperais personnellement de sa réputation !

Elle leur jeta un dernier regard qui montrait bien ce qu'elle pensait de leur attitude avant de reprendre sa route, toujours aussi indifférente aux regards et commentaires des autres.

Elle savait bien ce que beaucoup disaient d'elle, mais ça lui était totalement égal.

Pourquoi se soucier de ce que des personnes sans importance pouvaient penser ?

Au premier abord les gens étaient tentés de la mettre dans la fameuse case « fille sexy donc stupide et superficielle uniquement bonne à baiser » mais en général ils comprenaient assez vite leur erreur.

C'était un fait, Sakura Haruno était un fantasme vivant, un sexe-symbole accro à la mode et une jeune femme sûre d'elle qui pouvait rivaliser avec les pires garces de la planète, mais ça n'était qu'une petite partie de sa personnalité et il valait mieux ne pas l'oublier.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur une adolescente aux allures de garçons manqué entrant dans les toilettes, elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle le rappelle à certaines personnes.

-Hey ! Lança-t-elle à un garçon près d'elle qui écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'elle s'adressait bien à lui.

Il s'approcha, une expression ridicule sur le visage.

-Plus personne n'entre ! Ajouta-t-elle en montrant la porte des toilettes.

Et elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier s'il avait accepté sa « mission » avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait que sa « victime » de présente.

Toujours avec la même démarche sûre mais pleine de grâce, elle s'approcha des lavabos pour poser sa pile de livres sur le rebord.

-Oh, mais n'est ce pas la grande Sakura Haruno qui me fait l'honneur de partager avec moi un moment aux chiottes ! Railla la grande rousse aux cheveux courts.

_**«Je vais te donner une chance, alors surveille tes arrières. Je vais te laisser vivre sur ma liste noire. Je vais te donner une chance, alors surveille tes arrières. Je vais te laisser vivre sur ma liste noire. »  
**_

La rosée ne prêta pas attention aux propos de sa cible, elle se regarda dans la glace, vérifiant sa robe Dior dont le jaune électrique et la coupe simple mais élégante tranchait parfaitement avec son blouson en cuir noir.

Une fois sûre que rien ne clochait dans son look, elle se tourna enfin vers la cause de son agacement.

-J'ai vu que tu tournais autour de Hinata.

L'autre rit.

-Difficile de passer à côté.  
-Elle n'est pas comme les poupées que tu collectionnes, alors oublie-la tout de suite et passe à la suivante sur ta liste !  
-Ah que faire ? Je vais être dans l'incapacité de réaliser le souhait de notre princesse !

Sakura parut plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

-Dis oui Yû, c'est la seule chose que tu peux faire.  
-Non mais sérieusement, tu es qui pour t'occuper des amours de Hinata, sa meuf ? Non, non puisque tu sors avec le grand tombeur de ses dames, notre footballeur vedette, le grand Sai ! Se moqua la rousse. Alors occupe toi de ton mec et laisse ta copine choisir avec qui elle veut baiser !

La rosée planta son regard dans le sien, l'ennui ayant clairement laissé place à l'agacement voire la colère en imaginant que ce vulgaire garçon manqué puisse poser les mains sur « sa femme ».

-Je ne suis pas venue pour parlementer, alors il vaudrait mieux que le prochain mot qui sorte de ta grande gueule soit un « oui ».  
-Tu penses

Yû ne put finir sa phrase, elle se retrouva le bras presque déboité, fermement maintenue dans le dos par l'une des mains de Sakura, tandis que l'autre lui tirait peu délicatement les cheveux.

-Tu semble penser que tu peux te permettre de prononcer le prénom de Hinata, du coup je me dis qu'il va falloir que je te rafraichisse les idées !

_**« Ne t'endors pas, ne roule pas des yeux, ne secoue même pas un pied. Va te faire foutre salope, incline lentement ta tête dure. Ne t'avises même pas, sois prudente. C'est mon dernier avertissement, je vais te le dire tout haut. Je ne t'aime pas «  
**_

Malgré les cris de sa victime, et bien que cette dernière soit physiquement bien plus impressionnante qu'elle, la rosée ne lâcha pas sa prise, elle l'accentua même en la menant jusqu'à l'une des cabines.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer simplement les choses pour être sûre que tu comprennes. Lança-t-elle en la forçant à se mettre à genoux. A mes yeux la seule princesse de ce lycée c'est Hina alors que toi, ta place est plus...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, se contentant d'enfoncer le visage de Yû dans la cuvette.

-Ça te revient maintenant ? Ajouta-t-elle en tirant la chasse. Tu y vois plus clair ?

Elle lui maintint la tête de longues secondes sous l'eau avant de la relever légèrement.

-ESPÈCE DE

Une fois de plus Sakura lui coupa la parole en réitérant son « petit jeux », prenant la peine cette fois ci de faire durer la baignade plus longtemps.

Ce n'est que lorsque la rousse tapa avec force et plusieurs fois sur le sol de sa main libre qu'elle se décida à la lâcher.

Yû respirait bruyamment, effondrée contre la porte de la cabine, le visage et les cheveux dégoulinant sur son tee-shirt.

-J'attends. Lâcha la rosée.  
-Hein ?  
-J'attends ! Insista l'autre en faisant un pas vers elle.  
-Oui ! Cria la victime en tentant de reculer. OUI BORDEL, OUI !

Sakura sourit en s'éloignant.

-Je savais qu'au fond tu étais quelqu'un de raisonnable.

Elle se lava tranquillement les mains, ignorant la jeune femme toujours au sol, avant de sortir son rouge à lèvre et son poudrier de son sac.

_**« Habituellement je ne fais pas les choses si explicitement mais ce jour là tu étais vraiment énervante. Ça ne se fait pas. Grave mes mots dans ton esprit. »  
**_

Sakura Haruno était aussi une fille irritable, excessive, extrêmement protectrice, incroyablement possessive avec sa meilleur amie Hinata et qui ne comptait plus le nombre de sois disant « gros durs » qu'elle avait mis à genoux.

Une fois remaquillée, elle remarqua que sa victime avait disparue et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle retrouve son groupe.

Mais une fois de plus et comme souvent les gens décidés à la défier se succédaient, elle se retrouva donc au bout de quelques pas seulement face au groupe « d'intellos » de sa classe.

-Hey, miss ! S'exclama un petit brun prénommé Suho de façon à attirer le plus d'attention possible. J'ai appris que tu ne participais pas aux prochain concours, notre grand génie craindrait-il la confrontation.

La rosée ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il n'avait pas vraiment choisit le bon sujet...

-Le professeur Watase ayant estimé qu'un concours serait une perte de temps pour moi il m'a demandé de le créer, pensant que ça serait plus stimulant. Répondit-elle calmement. Tu ne finiras donc pas derrière moi pour une fois et crois moi, ça me réjouie de pouvoir faire ça pour toi.

Suho donnait l'impression de brûler sur place, il semblait si en colère que son visage faisait penser à celui d'un personnage de dessin animé.

Sakura s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de finalement se retourner.

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, je me suis bien évidement mise à ton niveau pour les questions, il n'est pas question de t'humilier cruellement. Tu y arrives bien assez sans mon aide.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie.

-Saku, ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de faire pleurer Suho alors que tout le monde t'attend ?!  
-Bébé ! Cria la majorette.

Elle colla ses bouquins dans les bras d'un jeune homme avant de se jeter sur Hinata.

-Tout le monde n'arrête pas de m'embêter aujourd'hui, ils sont tous méchants avec moi !  
-Je t'ai entendue cracher ton venin d'ici, vilaine !

Sakura, le regard moqueur vissé dans celui de la pauvre rousse avec qui elle avait « discuté » un peu plus tôt fit semblant de pleurnicher en s'accrochant au cou de sa « femme » qui l'enlaça tendrement.

_**«Je vais te donner une chance, alors surveille tes arrières. Je vais te laisser vivre sur ma liste noire. Je vais te donner une chance, alors surveille tes arrières. Je vais te laisser vivre sur ma liste noire. »**_

**W**

Gaara s'éloigna rapidement du petit groupe qui sortait de la salle du comité.

Ils avaient tous travaillé très tard pour discuter de la prochaine soirée de Konoha et chacun était satisfait et enthousiaste, comme à chaque fois.

Seulement ce n'était pas le cas du roux qui courait presque loin d'eux afin de s'isoler enfin.

Il détestait cette idiote de Lyn !

Elle passait son temps à questionner chacune de ses décisions et propositions, cherchant sans cesse à détruire ses idées.

Gaara ne supportait pas qu'on le rabaisse !

C'était plus forme que lui, c'était _symptomatique_.

Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, chaque critique était une attaque personnelle, une insulte qui le renvoyait à ce manque de confiance énorme et douloureux, à cette vision déformée de sa personne.

Il avait le sentiment qu'on lui criait encore à quel point il était mauvais, inutile et sans intérêt.

Qu'on lui expliquait à nouveau qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Pas la peine que les autres restent.  
Pas la peine d'être compris.  
Pas la peine d'être aimé.

Et ça faisait mal !

C'était horrible, douloureux, insoutenable !

Il n'était pas de taille à supporter une telle douleur, il avait besoin de l'exprimer, besoin de l'extérioriser.

Sa main se porta machinalement à son pendentif et à la lame de rasoir étrange qui y était accrochée.

Il l'a changé tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois par jours.

Une vielle lame « à l'ancienne » et à l'aspect presque artistique, fabriquée uniquement pour lui.

Parce que... Parce qu'il était cinglé non ?

Il rit légèrement.

Un rire sinistre et douloureux.

Il s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant au mur du couloir, incapable d'aller plus loin, submergé par le besoin de se soulager sur le champ.

Il tira d'un coup sec et impatient sur la lame, se blessant légèrement les doigts et tout de suite son regard s'accrocha à son sang.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi facile de soulager toute cette souffrance en lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste la faire couler ainsi ? La regarder glisser doucement, hors de lui ?

Il renifla bruyamment avant de relever la manche de sa chemise sur mesure, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à accéder au « soulagement » des notes de piano envahir les couloirs.

Il releva la tête, les sens en alerte.

Il y avait quelqu'un ? A une heure pareille ?

Il regarda autour de lui, prenant enfin conscience du lieu où ses pas précipités l'avaient mené avant de froncer les sourcils.

Quelqu'un utilisait la salle de musique du directeur Umino ?

Il pensait être le seul à avoir eu les clefs et l'autorisation...

Les notes prirent de l'assurance et il sentit un frisson le traverser alors qu'il se dirigeait presque malgré lui vers la pièce d'où provenait la musique.

Il y avait beaucoup de douleur dans cette mélodie, beaucoup de solitude aussi et elle semblait l'appeler, murmurant à son âme de se laisser guider.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, rejoignant la salle de musique, comme hypnotisé pour s'arrêter presque timidement à quelques pas de la porte, ne voulant surtout pas interrompre la magie du moment.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, sa lame toujours serrée contre sa paume et ferma les yeux, se laissant entrainer par de vieux souvenirs enfouis alors qu'une voix douce et chargée d'émotion s'élevait, emplissant totalement le vide du couloir sombre.

_**« Ça ne prévient pas, ça arrive  
Ça vient de loin  
Ça c'est trainé de rive en rive  
La gueule en coin  
Et puis un matin, au réveil  
C'est presque rien  
Mais c'est là, ça vous ensommeille  
Au creux des reins »**_

_-Monsieur Maito, il faut que vous compreniez que votre fils est malade !  
-Je me tue à lui dire que ce gosse est bon à enfermer !  
-Ne parle pas comme ça de notre enfant Karura !_

_La rousse soupira en croisant les jambes avant de se caler plus confortablement dans le fauteuil du psychiatre._

_-Il n'a que huit ans, il ne peut pas_  
_-Monsieur Maito !_

_Le médecin s'arrêta quelques secondes, lançant un regard compatissant au père de famille._

_-Gaara en est déjà à sa quatrième tentative de suicide. Reprit-t-il plus calmement. Il doit être traité._  
_-Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! S'exclama Gaï Maito. Comment peut-on songer à mettre fin à ses jours à cet âge là ? Il ne devrait même pas savoir que c'est possible !_  
_-Croyez moi, il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça._  
_-Enfermons le avec des gosses comme lui et n'en parlons plus ! Intervint sa femme en rejetant ses longs cheveux roux en arrière._  
_-Ça suffit ! Si tu ne prends pas les choses plus aux sérieux tu pourras dire adieu à la voiture que je t'ai promise !_

_Elle eut une expression choquée avant que ses traits ne redeviennent froids._

_-Je suis venu ici parce que tu m'as promis une récompense ! Répliqua-t-elle. Si tu souhaites continuer à te bercer d'illusions au sujet du bon à rien qui te sert de fils c'est ton droit, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour en faire de même !_

_Gaara, caché dans l'un des placards du bureau ne pleura même pas._

_Il avait l'habitude d'entendre sa mère parler de lui comme ça._

_Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle le considérait comme un poids, comme une erreur._

_Elle avait honte et cherchait à se débarrasser de lui par tous les moyens possibles._

_C'était quelque chose qu'il avait compris très tôt, parce que contrairement à ce qu'on pensait son père, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour ce genre de chose._

_Pas besoin d'être adulte pour comprendre le rejet, l'indifférence ou la haine._

_Pas besoin d'être adulte pour souffrir et chercher une échappatoire à sa douleur._

_Pas besoin d'être un adulte pour songer à la mort._

_Le Petit Prince avait raison._

_« Les grandes personnes ne comprennent jamais rien toutes seules, et c'est fatiguant, pour les enfants, de toujours et toujours leur donner des explications. »_

_**« Le mal de vivre  
Le mal de vivre  
Qu'il faut bien vivre  
Vaille que vivre »**_

_-De quoi souffre mon fils docteur ? Reprit Gaï._

_Le médecin retira ses lunettes, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, et le père se tendit._

_-Il faudra encore d'autres tests mais je pense qu'il a des tendances borderline._  
_-Ça n'a pas de sens ! C'est une maladie qu'on ne détecte qu'après dix huit ans non ? Et les symptômes sont très nombreux et complexes et... C'est forcement une erreur ! J'ai étudié cette maladie pour un rôle et je suis sûr que... C'est une erreur !_  
_-Monsieur Maito, c'est en effet une maladie complexe que vous ne pouvez aborder avec des notions apprises dans un bouquin pour une série._

_Il souffla doucement en posant les coudes sur son bureau._

_-Votre fils a des tendances seulement, mais c'est bien assez pour être surveillé et traité._  
_-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de traitement... Souffla Gaï les yeux dans le vague._  
_-En effet, seulement des médicaments expérimentaux pour atténuer séparément chaque symptôme._  
_-Non, non ce n'est pas, ce n'est_  
_-Une coquille vide ! S'exclama le médecin en claquant un dossier devant le père de son patient. Voilà les mots de votre fils, il se sent comme « une coquille vide ! »_

_Les yeux sombres du brun se mouillèrent mais le psychiatre ne se laissa pas démonter, il fallait que la star prenne conscience de l'état de son fils et l'accepte._

_-Gaara n'a peut être que huit ans, mais il a déjà tenté plusieurs fois de mettre fin à sa vie, il est émotionnellement instable, incapable de créer des liens sur la durée, souffre d'anxiétés graves, de dysphorie et ses comportements dangereux dans le but de se faire du mal sont en constante augmentation._

_Gaï hocha seulement la tête en tentant d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues._

_-Vous devez aussi comprendre que ce n'est que le début. Avec les années, de nouveaux symptômes vont très certainement faire leur apparition et ceux que j'ai cités vont se renforcer. Poursuivit le médecin. Il faut que vous soyez prêt, votre fils aura besoin de vous._

_Karura eut un soupire ennuyé mais son époux l'ignora, concentré sur l'homme grisonnant en face de lui._

_-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_  
_-Vous pouvez soit choisir de nous le confier, soit me l'emmener une à deux fois par semaine en consultation. Répondit le psychiatre. Dans les deux cas il aura besoin d'être entouré, de se sentir soutenu et aimé. L'environnement joue un rôle majeur, nous ne devons pas le laisser s'enfermer dans la solitude._  
_-Prenez-le par pitié ! S'exclama la rousse agacée. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de chose !_  
_-La ferme ! Cria son époux. Il hors de question que j'enferme mon fils avec une bande de cinglés !_  
_-C'est pourtant ici qu'est sa place ! Répondit Karura. Plus vite tu le comprendras et mieux notre famille se portera !_

_Gaï ricana._

_-« Notre famille » ? Comme si ce mot avait le moindre sens pour toi !_

_**« On peut le mettre en bandoulière  
Ou comme un bijou à la main  
Comme une fleur en boutonnière  
Ou juste à la pointe du sein  
C'est pas forcément la misère  
C'est pas Valmy, c'est pas Verdun  
Mais c'est des larmes aux paupières  
Au jour qui meurt, au jour qui vient »**_

-_Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?_  
_-Oui ! Et c'est ton insupportable fils qui est en train de me rendre folle ! Hurla Karura._  
_-NOTRE fils bordel ! NOTRE fils ! Rétorqua son époux hors de lui. Et rien n'excuse ton geste, ce n'est qu'un gamin !_  
_-Oh ça va, une gifle n'a jamais tué personne !_  
_-Sauf si ça l'entraine jusqu'au bas des escaliers !_

_Il soupira, tentant de se calmer._

_-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as faillis faire ? Questionna-t-il. Le pire aurait pu arriver !_  
_-Tu veux dire pire que les neufs ans que j'ai passé à supporter ce gosse ?_

_Gaï regarda sa femme sans savoir comment réagir, glacé par son visage froid et son regard dur._

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se laisse séduire par des femmes superbes mais au cœur de pierre ?_

_-De toute façon, ça ne me regarde plus ! Lança la rousse. Je te le laisse, tu n'auras qu'à gérer les choses comme tu veux !_  
_-Pardon ?_  
_-Je m'en vais ! Je n'en peux plus !_  
_-Tu n'en peux plus ? Rit le brun. Et tu n'en peux plus de quoi au juste ? Des voyages à l'autre bout de la terre ? Des journées à se prélasser ou faire du shopping ? De l'argent tombant du ciel lorsque tu claques des doigts ? Ou de ton imbécile de mari qui supporte ton horrible personnalité et te laisse baiser avec la moitié de la planète sans se plaindre ?_

_Karura eut un reniflement de mépris._

_-Je t'ai épousé pour ce que tu étais Maito Gaï et tu m'as épousée car tout le monde me voulait ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement. Seulement il est temps que je pense à l'avenir ! Tu ne rajeuni pas, bientôt tu ne pourras plus te permettre de jouer les playboys sur scène et ta carrière sera finie. Je ne compte pas sombrer avec toi._  
_-Et tu comptais partir comme ça ?_

_Le brun lança un regard triste à son fils, assis au bas des escaliers, le poignet bandé et l'arcade pansée._

_Il n'était pas fier qu'il assiste à une telle chose, mais c'était en quelque sorte déjà trop tard..._

_-Tu as fais tes valises en douce, poussé ton propre enfant dans les escaliers et tu comptais prendre la porte sans un regard en arrière, sans même vérifier s'il allait bien ?_  
_-Comme si j'étais la seule à souhaiter qu'il disparaisse._

_Gaï saisit fermement le bras de son épouse, hors de lui._

_-Mais tu t'entends parler ? Cria-t-il. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?_  
_-Va-y ! Va-y frappe-moi ! Hurla à son tour la rousse. Je suis sûre que mon avocat et la presse adoraient ça !_

_Gaara baissa les yeux vers sa blessure à l'avant bras, il la regarda de longues secondes, comme fasciné, ignorant les cris et insultes que se lançaient ses parents._

_Doucement il fit glisser son doigt sur la plaie, frissonnant sous le léger picotement avant d'appuyer un peu plus fortement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se remette à saigner._

_Il soupira, enfonçant son ongle, grattant doucement pour raviver la douleur et s'éloigner un peu plus encore du couple à quelques pas de lui._

_Pour la première fois il avait le sentiment de pouvoir calmer un peu sa souffrance, de pouvoir l'anesthésier en se focalisant sur ce bien étrange que lui provoquait son sang, coulant sur son short bleu et blanc._

_**« Le mal de vivre  
Le mal de vivre  
Qu'il faut bien vivre  
Vaille que vivre »**_

_-Peu importe ce que tu en penses ! Hurla Karura. Je te laisse la garde des enfants, je n'en veux pas ! Ne penses même pas à me les confier ou je peux t'assurer que ton fils ne ratera pas sa prochaine tentative pour se tuer !_

_La gifle partie rapidement et pendant quelques secondes personne ne bougea._

_-Tu vas me le payer ! Finit par cracher la rousse avant de claquer la porte d'entrée._

_Gaara tira rapidement sur sa manche pour cacher sa blessure avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre._

_-Gaa! L'appela son père en s'avançant rapidement vers lui._

_Avait-il remarqué ?_

_Il se tourna doucement vers lui et celui-ci lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Comme si sa mère ne l'avait pas brutalisé._

_Comme si elle ne venait pas de les abandonner après avoir encore craché des horreurs à son sujet._

_Son père lui ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux avant de sortir son porte feuille._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ! Lança-t-il. Tu te souviens que demain papa part deux mois en tournée n'est ce pas ?_

_Le roux hocha la tête, sa main crispée sur son short alors que l'envie de replonger les doigts dans sa plaie refaisait surface._

_-Tiens, avec ça tu pourras t'acheter de quoi t'amuser d'accord ? Poursuivit le chanteur en lui tendant une carte de crédit. Nana s'occupera du reste comme toujours, alors ne te fais pas de soucie._

_De l'argent, encore de l'argent et toujours de l'argent._

_C'était comme ça que son père réglait les choses._

_Combien de parent confiaient une carte bleue à un enfant de neuf ans ?_

_Il observa le brun se regarder dans le miroir en chantonnant, visiblement impatient d'être sur scène, face à son public, sous les projecteurs et surtout enfin loin de lui._

_**« On fait tous la même prière  
On fait tous le même chemin  
Qu'il est long lorsqu'il faut le faire  
Avec son mal au creux des reins**_

_**Ils ont beau vouloir nous comprendre**_  
_**Ceux qui nous viennent les mains nues**_  
_**Nous ne voulons plus les entendre**_  
_**On ne peut pas, on n'en peut plus**_  
_**Alors seuls dans le silence**_  
_**D'une nuit qui n'en finit plus**_  
_**Voilà que soudain on y pense**_  
_**A ceux qui n'en sont pas revenus**_

_**Du mal de vivre**_  
_**Leur mal de vivre**_  
_**Qu'ils devaient vivre**_  
_**Vaille qui vivre. »**_

Gaara s'était laissé glisser au sol, sa lame abandonnée à ses pieds depuis longtemps, une main crispée sur son cœur alors qu'il pleurait le plus silencieusement possible.

Tous ses souvenirs, il les avaient verrouillés, enfouis le plus loin possible en tentant de faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés comme s'ils n'étaient que des cauchemars à oublier.

Jamais il n'y avait repensé, jamais il n'avait tenté de les regarder en face, de les assumer.

Il avait fuis, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite par tous les moyens possibles et il avait cru qu'il pourrait continuer ainsi pour toujours.

Il pouvait facilement plonger ses doigts dans une plaie béante pour en faire couler le sang et ressortir la douleur, mais il avait bien plus de mal à affronter les blessures qui n'étaient pas physiques.

C'était effrayant, beaucoup trop effrayant.

Il avait peur de plonger seul et de ne pas pouvoir revenir, de se laisser enfermer par ses démons, condamner à subir l'insoutenable sans échappatoire.

Son psychiatre avait essayé de l'entrainer sur cette voie, essayé de contourner la barrière qu'il avait érigée autour de toute cette souffrance mais Gaara ne l'avait jamais laissé faire.

Il avait toujours cru qu'une fois de l'autre côté, il ne pourrait jamais revenir.

Pourtant ce soir.  
Pourtant cette chanson.  
Pourtant cette voix.

C'était comme une clef, quelque chose qui avait accès à toute sa personne.

Quelque chose qui l'avait plongé dans ses vieux souvenirs mais surtout qui l'avait ramené.

Il s'était senti guidé, presque soutenu et plonger dans toute cette douleur lui semblait moins effrayant s'il était réellement possible que ce quelque chose reste avec lui.

Il essuya ses larmes, souffla, un peu anxieux, avant de passer doucement la tête par la porte.

D'abord il ne vit que le carrelage étrange de la salle de musique, puis la petite scène surélevée, le piano majestueux, entièrement blanc et enfin le magicien.

Il semblait très jeune mais quelque chose de grave se dégageait de lui et Gaara eut l'impression qu'en tendant les bras il pourrait toucher sa douleur et sa solitude.

C'était palpable.  
Écrasant.  
Évident.

Le pianiste avait les yeux fermés, ses doigts habiles se mouvaient avec facilité et aucune fausse note n'était venue entacher sa mélodie.

Il n'avait pas l'air concentré, mais apaisé, un peu comme lui lorsqu'il pressait la lame contre sa chair.

Ses cheveux dorés tombaient négligemment sur ses lunettes, son gilet en laine bien trop grand glissait doucement sur ses épaules et Gaara ne put s'empêcher d'entrer, rampant doucement vers l'intérieur de la pièce, retenant son souffle par peur de l'interrompre.

Il attendait.

Il attendait quelque chose de précis.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais il attendait.

Et soudain...

_**« Et sans prévenir, ça arrive  
Ça vient de loin  
Ça c'est promené de rive en rive  
Le rire en coin  
Et puis un matin, au réveil  
C'est presque rien  
Mais c'est là, ça vous émerveille  
Au creux des reins**_

_**La joie de vivre**_  
_**La joie de vivre**_  
_**Oh, viens la vivre**_  
_**Ta joie de vivre »**_

Le pianiste mit plusieurs secondes à ouvrir les yeux une fois sa chanson terminée et un peu plus encore à réaliser la présence de Gaara.

Il cligna des paupières, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas et le roux lui offrit un sourire étrange malgré ses yeux rougis.

-Salut ! Souffla ce dernier en secouant nerveusement la main.

Le blond se releva brusquement en refermant le piano dans un bruit sourd, totalement paniqué par la présence de l'autre.

-Non, n'ai pas peur ! Tenta de le rassurer Gaara en se relevant. Je veux seulement...

Mais le musicien ne l'écoutait pas, il avait déjà saisi son sac, regardant à droite et à gauche comme un animal traqué avant de se précipiter vers l'autre porte de la salle.

Le roux ne bougea pas, il savait que le suivre ne ferait que l'effrayer d'avantage.

Doucement, comme par peur de briser la magie il avança vers le piano, s'asseyant presque timidement à la place du doré.

Il caressa l'instrument, pensif, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur un cahier rempli de notes de musiques et de ce qui semblait être des paroles.

Il feuilleta rapidement le livret avant de le refermer pour observer le nom inscrit sur la couverture.

-Uzumaki Naruto... Souffla-t-il.

**W**

_**« Avoir une fille, une petite opale, des yeux qui brillent, une peau si pâle. Avoir une fille, c'est faire une femme. Une petite virtuose, avant ses gammes »**_

Un Lutz ou un axel...

Ça n'a toujours été pour lui que des mots, il se contente tout comme vous de comparer tout cela a une poésie, un mélange de sons et de gestes qui selon l'humeur change de couleurs et d'odeurs même parfois.

Mais depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds sur des lames, elle a quitté le monde des enfants pour n'être qu'une poésie elle aussi.

Une poésie qu'il connaît par cœur pour en être le développement.

Inoichi Yamanaka, jambes croisées, ses merveilleux yeux fixés sur le lac de diamant que forme la patinoire de Konoha, se demandait encore ce que pouvait signifier les milliers d'images qui se formaient dans son esprit dès qu'il pénétrait dans cette grande salle de sport digne des patinoires olympiques.

Il voyait les yeux brillant de sa fille, Ino, éclipser le moindre flash autour d'elle.

Il se trouva encore très mauvais comme père de vouloir autant qu'elle soit sous les projecteurs, de l'exposer alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 printemps et aiguisait encore sa fascination pour elle.

Des gloussements stupides le ramenèrent sur terre et il leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes femmes en uniforme de sport qui attendaient qu'il leur rende leurs autographes, et la réponse à la question qui l'avait plongé dans cette léthargie.

Question a laquelle il s'efforça de répondre le plus calmement possible.

Sans exagérer, un véritable défi !

Inoichi : Excusez-moi ! Et bien... Oui je suis fier de ma fille bien sur et je suis encore persuadé qu'elle ira au championnat !

Son esprit revint dans son entrain habituel.

Il regarda la glace et une petite poupée scintillante, ses grands yeux bleus clos, fendit la glace dans une tenue de soie mauve de la plus grande finesse, ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs tirés dans un chignon de la perfection la plus suspecte.

_**« Avoir une fille, un cœur de sable. Cadeau de Dieu, cadeau du diable. Avoir une fille, c'est faire un crime où le coupable est la victime. Avoir une fille »  
**_

Un axel ou un lutz ?

Peut importe, c'est son bébé et elle est absolument parfaite.

Inoichi : Oui elle illuminera les patinoires olympiques un jour...

Il leur rendit en souriant le papier avec sa signature et les laissa partir.

Ça lui arrivait encore de se demander pourquoi les gens l'arrêtaient dans la rue, au restaurant, et même ici à l'école.

Il épousseta son pantalon Prada impeccable et fit un geste des plus déstabilisant pour remettre ses cheveux en arrière, avant de sourire, éblouissant trentenaire blond et d'octroyer un clin d'œil indécent à démesure vers l'entraîneur de sa fille.

Si facile... Tellement facile.

Ino : Monsieur Yamanaka vous êtes la honte de ces bas fonds et vous mériteriez d'être hétéro !

Il se tourna vers sa fille qui le fixait avec un sourire lumineux, accoudée à la patinoire.

Il sourit et descendit.

Inoichi : Mon ange ! Lui ronronna-t-il avant de lui tendre une bouteille, tu es éblouissante ! Magnifique ! Aphrodistique !  
Ino : Mais bien sûr grand seigneur de la mode... N'êtes vous pas un tantinet porté sur «L'esagerazione»  
Inoichi : Mio figlio mai* ! _(Jamais mon enfant)_

Elle gloussa et se hissa à bout de bras pour aller voler un smack à son père.

Un glapissement aiguë se fit entendre prés du créateur et remplirent les yeux d'Ino de guimauve, elle se pencha et caressa la tête de son chien en poussant des cris absolument ridicules mais traduisant son amour inconditionnel pour ce magnifique Husky sibérien.

Elle le savait, qu'elle avait de la chance.

Son entraîneur, Dimitrov Pétrova, lui rappela qu'elle devait finir ses enchaînements, non sans rouler ses muscles devant Inoichi qui le regarda avec déjà bien moins d'intérêt que plus tôt.

Des que son bébé était la, rien n'existait plus avec autant d'intensité ou de saveur.

_**« Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang et je maudis tous ses amants. Avoir une fille, c'est trembler de peur qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur. Avoir une fille. Je hais les hommes et leurs regards. Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur. Alors ce jour et pour toujours je fermerai à double tour mon cœur et je deviendrai sourd »  
**_

Ino : Tu sais papa tu peux rentr...  
Inoichi : Pas question, un grand styliste de mon rang surveille de prés sa muse... File de la ! Madgo et moi ont remuera la queue sagement !

La grand Dimitrov faillit s'étrangler avec son sifflet et son élève reprit sa place avant qu'il ne se venge sur son enchaînement libre.

Elle laissa son patin gauche glisser et son esprit s'envoler avec ses volants bleus.

Les rires de ses camarades...

Ils pensent tous qu'elle n'est qu'une illusion, comme toutes les images sur les papiers glacés dans les arrêts d'autobus ou les grandes publicités du centre.

Pourtant, elle ne se sent plus particulièrement jolie, plus particulièrement unique.

Elle souffre de cet univers stérile ou elle a fini par poser ses bagages avec son père, mais la vie, la sienne en tout cas, est belle comme elle est, ou alors, c'est encore son extraordinaire optimisme.

Elle ne sait pas et ça lui fait du mal.

Mais ce qui est bien sur une patinoire c'est que les larmes deviennent des paillettes, les peines vont moins vite qu'une partition de Tiersen et surtout, sa taille et sa sensibilité sont une aide et des ailes aussi légères que la nuisette qu'elle doit finir en rentrant.

Elle regarda les nombreuses personnes qui évoluaient autour d'elle, les hommes qui veulent lui prendre son innocence, les femmes qui veulent lui prendre sa notoriété ou ses contacts.

Le sexe et l'argent.  
Le genre humain est vraiment de plus en plus pourri.

Elle sourit pour conditionner le bonheur a l'envahir et lui faire oublier le reste, força sur son patin droit et prit un envol.

Une impulsion.

Un bout de liberté.

_**« Avoir une fille, une petite opale, des yeux qui brillent, une peau si pâle. Avoir une fille, c'est faire un crime où le coupable est la victime. Avoir une fille » **_**&amp;&amp;&amp;**

**W**

_**« Je suis une femme mi-lune mi-homme, une anagramme, un erratum. On me dessine on me façonne, je vous fascine, ça vous étonne. J'ai le cœur qui syncope. L'adrénaline me dope en battant la mesure. »  
**_

Kisame Hoshigaki sourit en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil derrière le mannequin vedette dont il était l'agent et sans doute un peu la nounou.

Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ?

Itachi était pour lui la créature la plus fascinante au monde et malgré les années, il ne cessait d'être surpris, touché et enchanté par sa présence.

Veiller sur le jeune homme, c'était comme protéger un trésor précieux, comme empêcher un joyeux pur d'être compromis par la noirceur du monde.

Le trentenaire détailla son mannequin avec attention et bienveillance peu surpris par sa position étrange.

Le modèle était torse nu, dévoilant sa carrure délicate et sa peau opaline, à genoux sur une chaise de bureau étroite alors que la pièce était pleine de fauteuils et canapés confortables.

Sa main droite était occupée à griffonner des calculs complexes que peu de personne sur terre étaient capables de comprendre et la gauche plongeait régulièrement dans un énorme paquet de sucreries alors que son regard donnait l'impression de ne pas quitter l'épisode de « One Piece » qui défilait sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Le sourire de Kisame se fit plus triste, avec les années il avait appris à décoder parfaitement son poulain et il savait parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui il était dans une « mauvaise phase ».

Sa tête devait être pleine de millions d'idées, de voix, de questions et de mauvais souvenirs.

Il avait sans doute mal dormi, moins bien encore qu'en temps normal et en se regardant dans le miroir ce matin il s'était certainement dénigré.

Les informations à la radio sur le trajet l'avaient fait pleurer et les yeux perdus dans le vague il s'était demandé pourquoi avec un cerveau comme le sien il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la cruauté humaine.

Le monde n'était pas fait pour Itachi.

Il n'était capable que de le blesser un peu plus chaque jour et même si ce dernier se réfugiait de plus en plus souvent dans son univers, refusant de grandir et perdre ce qu'il avait pu sauver de son âme d'enfant, il ne lui restait en réalité plus beaucoup d'illusion ou d'innocence.

Le monde n'était pas fait pour Itachi et Kisame trouvait ça aussi triste que terrifiant.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, ni même de se faire du mal mais malgré ça, il avait l'impression insoutenable qu'un jour il disparaitrait simplement de leur vie.

Et l'agent trouvait cette idée révoltante.

Ça le mettait hors de lui et l'envie d'arracher la tête à tous les responsables des blessures de son mannequin ne le quittait jamais.

Kisame avait toujours eu une vision assez noire du monde.

Pour lui il n'y avait rien de bon sur terre ou en l'être humain et il fallait faire avec.

Il était assez blasé et plus aucune horreur ne semblait l'étonner ou le choquer.

Le plus fort écrase le plus faible.  
Les riches s'enrichissent et les pauvres crèvent.  
Les guerres sont inévitables.  
Les êtres humains n'ont aucune humanité.  
La liberté, l'égalité et la fraternité sont des mythes.

Sa vie était régie par ce genre de certitudes depuis toujours, depuis l'enfance presque.

Il n'avait jamais cru au Père Noël, aux contes de fées ou aux supers héros mais avec Itachi c'était différent.

Le jeune homme lui faisait croire en la magie du monde, en quelque chose d'extraordinaire, d'unique et de pur.

Seulement, plus cette foi se développait plus sa haine pour ceux incapables de voir et protéger cet enchantement grandissait.

Et d'un autre côté, il avait envie de partager le pouvoir de son modèle avec le plus de gens possible, que comme lui d'autres personnes se mettent à croire et espérer.

Il vivait avec ce paradoxe étrange depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.

Mais ça en valait la peine, ça en valait largement la peine.

-Hey p'tit bout ! Lança-t-il en se relevant, son téléphone en mains.

Itachi fit pivoter totalement sa chaise pour lui faire face, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

-Laisse-moi prendre une photo pour tes fans ! Demanda l'agent. Je suis sûr que ça fera du bien à ceux qui ont une journée difficile.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira et il sourit sincèrement, prêt pour la photo, sans se regarder dans un miroir, se recoiffer, mettre un tee-shirt, cacher son paquet de bonbons ou essuyer ses joues et sa bouche pleines de sucre multicolore.

Kisame se sentit plus léger en envoyant la photo sur la page officielle du mannequin, sachant pertinemment que beaucoup d'autres personnes se retrouveraient avec le même sourire stupide que lui sur les lèvres.

_**« Bim bam bim boum, bim bam bim boum. **__**Mon cœur susurre. Bim bam bim boum, bim bam bim boum. Tout mon être se fissure »  
**_

L'homme voulut parler, tenter de remonter le moral de son protégé mais l'entré d'un des assistants du photographe l'en empêcha.

-On va pouvoir reprendre ! Lança le grand décoloré. Encore une fois, monsieur Davis s'excuse du retard, ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes comme vous devez le savoir.

Kisame soupira, sachant que ça ne plairait pas à son modèle et en effet ce dernier grogna légèrement en rangeant ses équations.

-Dites à Jeff qu'il n'y aucun problème. Répondit l'agent, le visage dénué d'expression.

Itachi était contrarié maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne supportait pas qu'on le traite différemment des autres, c'était insupportable !

Davis s'excuser ?

-N'importe quoi ! Souffla-t-il agacé.

Aucun photographe au monde et surtout pas celui que tout le monde s'arrachait ne s'excusait auprès des mannequins !

C'était leur travail d'être à sa disposition, d'attendre des heures entière, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit même, et il n'avait pas à s'excuser pour ça !

Ce qui l'énervait vraiment ce n'était pas les excuses en elles-mêmes, mais le fait qu'il soit le seul à en recevoir.

Les traitements de faveur l'insupportaient.

Kisame suivait le cheminement des pensés de son protégé comme s'il était capable d'y avoir accès.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui avait déclenché ce mordillement de lèvre nerveux ou les vifs petits hochements de tête.

Itachi était le fils de l'Impératrice.

Contrairement à ce que toutes les langues de vipères jalouses disaient, le brun n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'aide personne pour obtenir un contrat.

Il faisait parti de ces quelques personnes dont il était impossible de détourner le regard.

Qu'importe ce qu'il portait, son attitude, son humeur ou sa volonté de se fondre dans la masse, même au milieu d'une centaine de personnes on ne voyait que lui.

Bien sûr il avait la beauté et la grâce, mais ça n'était pas ce qui faisait son succès.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour se faire un nom dans le milieu de la mode, pas suffisant pour sortir du lot.

Il avait ce truc en plus.

Ce quelque chose impossible à définir, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et le rendait unique.

Cette particularité qui capturait autant le regard que l'objectif pour ne plus jamais les libérer.

Il sourit doucement en voyant les regards se tourner naturellement vers son protégé qui sortait du maquillage, vêtu d'un costume noir assez simple, dont la veste n'était fermée que par un seul bouton, dévoilant son torse nu et délicat.

Oui, Itachi n'avait besoin d'aucun passe-droit pour obtenir un contrat car les photographes se l'arrachaient autant que les créateurs.

Lui qui avait commencé les photos dans le seul but d'en finir avec ses complexes...

_**« Je suis un songe, un ectoplasme. Juste un mensonge, un pléonasme. Je reste de glace face à vos spasmes, je ne trouve pas ma place dans vos fantasmes. »  
**_

Le modèle porta à ses lèvres la cigarette qu'on lui avait tendue dans un geste sensuel, ignorant presque l'appareil photo qui le mitraillait ou les exclamations enthousiastes de Davis.

Il semblait simplement profiter d'une pause, debout dans la pièce aux murs bruts qui servait de décor à la séance photo.

Son regard pétillant se faisait de plus en plus joueur alors qu'un sourire séducteur se dessinait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Rien ne laissait transparaitre son agacement ou son réel état d'esprit du jour et Kisame se demanda un instant si c'était réellement une bonne chose qu'il puisse à ce point là feindre le bonheur ou la légèreté.

Il savait que malgré les apparences, les excuses de Jeff tournaient encore dans son esprit, s'ajoutant au million d'autres choses qui ternissaient sa journée.

Itachi était le fils de Mikoto et peu importe la notoriété d'un créateur, d'un modèle, d'une marque ou d'un photographe il suffisait d'un seul mot d'elle pour tout détruire.

L'Impératrice faisait la pluie et le beau temps dans l'univers de la mode, elle avait tous les pouvoirs et forcement personne ne voulait se la mettre à dos.

Voilà pourquoi son ainé était toujours traité différemment des autres mannequins.

Et il détestait ça !  
Il détestait _vraiment_ ça !

Kisame porta quelques secondes le regard sur Davis qui semblait ravi avant de revenir à son protégé toujours aussi professionnel.

Il était assis nonchalamment, sur une simple chaise de bureau bon marché, dos à eux, face à la seule fenêtre de la pièce, une bouteille de bière entamée dans la main.

Il bougeait doucement, changeant de position au fur et à mesure comme impatient de pouvoir se lever, suivant la direction du photographe avant de s'installer en tailleur et de boire une gorgée.

Il grimaça, comme un enfant goutant pour la première fois à de l'alcool avant de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Kisame s'avança pour voir ce que donnaient les images du cameraman qui filmait la séance photo et semblait comme le reste de l'équipe, sous le charme de son mannequin.

Celui-ci avait ouvert sa veste et offrait des regards langoureux qui ne laissaient personne indifférent.

L'homme n'était pas gay et considérait son protégé comme un petit frère, voir même « un bébé » mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se trompait pas en affirmant que son attitude actuelle était clairement perçu par beaucoup comme un appel à se faire plaquer contre l'immense fenêtre derrière lui.

Son portable vibra contre sa cuisse, le sortant de ses pensés et il sourit en voyant le message Mikoto.

Juste le quinzième de la journée.

Les gens avaient tord, l'Impératrice ne mélangeait jamais le travail et le privé.

Vous pouviez maltraiter son fils et quand même obtenir ses éloges si votre travail en valait la peine.

Seulement il fallait être prêt à supporter sa colère et à la voir débarquer pour vous arracher la tête ou les entrailles.

Parce qu'avant d'être une Prêtresse de la mode, Mikoto était une mère poule qui ne permettait à personne de blesser ses hommes.

Et ça incluait Shino et Neji.

Kisame reporta un instant son attention sur Itachi qui était torse nu, allongé sur un matelas à même le sol, un drap remonté jusqu'à ses hanches, donnant l'illusion qu'il ne portait absolument rien.

Davis était accroupi à quelques pas de lui, capturant son expression sauvage, légèrement froide et son regard intense avant de s'éloigner un peu pour avoir accès à sa chute de reins.

Le jeune homme se releva sur les coudes, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos, une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et une autre perdue sous les draps, une expression presque sexuelle sur le visage.

Il donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de l'orgasme et la photo enflammerait sans aucun doute l'imagination de pas mal de monde.

-Maman va être fière... Souffla Kisame qui filmait avec son téléphone.

L'un des assistants lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, s'approchant rapidement de lui, prêt à confisquer l'objet mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-C'est pour sa mère. Lâcha-t-il, toujours aussi impassible.

L'autre se tendit avant d'attraper machinalement un gobelet en plastique et se servir un verre d'eau en grommelant, clairement agacé.

L'autre n'était pas comme son mannequin, il adorait faire planer l'ombre écrasante de l'Impératrice au dessus de la tête de ceux qui l'énervaient.

Celui-ci venait de payer pour avoir assombrie un peu plus encore l'humeur de son protégé avec ses stupides excuses.

-Parfait ! C'est parfait ! S'exclama Jeff. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

Itachi laissa l'homme lui faire la bise, remercia toute l'équipe avant de s'éloigner rapidement des projecteurs.

Kisame salua à son tour le photographe, envoya la vidéo qu'il venait de prendre à la petite famille de son modèle puis le rejoignit, soulagé que ce soit terminé.

Mais il se figea, les sourcils froncés en voyant que le brun était derrière les paravents où les mannequins se changeaient, pas encore habillé, la tête baissée vers ses pieds nus.

-Il a même eu le droit à la bise ! S'exclama une voix féminine.  
-De toute façon il n'y en a toujours que pour lui...  
-Sa mère lui assure déjà tous les meilleurs contrats, il n'a pas besoin d'écarter les cuisses pour tous les mecs avec qui il bosse ! Cracha un jeune homme  
-Faut croire qu'il doit aimer ça !

L'homme serra les poings en maudissant ces salopards jaloux.

Ils choisissaient vraiment mal leur moment !

Aujourd'hui Itachi n'était pas capable de rester indifférent ou d'en rire, il allait être dévasté !

Et comme pour confirmer ses craintes, le jeune homme se précipita sans un mot vers la sortie refusant de pleurer là où on pouvait le voir.

_**« Sous mon masque de fer, des larmes qui lacèrent mes anciennes blessures. Bim bam bim boum, mon cœur susurre, mon âme murmure. Sous mon armure je me fissure. Bim bam bim boum, mon cœur susurre. »**_

**W**

Gaara sursauta en voyant enfin Naruto sortir de chez lui.

Il posa sa guitare sur le siège arrière et dégagea rapidement les nombreuses bouteilles vides d'alcools et les papiers griffonnés qui encombraient l'habitacle de son 4x4 avant de sortir de la voiture.

Sa nuit blanche à boire et pleurer avait laissé des traces.

Ses cheveux rouges partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient rougis, ses paupière gonflées, son visage presque jaune et sa chemise froissée, grande ouverte sur son torse tatoué malgré le froid mordant.

Il plissa les yeux face à la lumière aveuglante du matin et chancela, sentant son estomac non loin de rendre l'alcool ingurgité la veille.

Son regard croisa enfin celui du doré qui se figea, à quelques pas de la porte de sa maison, autant surpris qu'effrayé.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle ou ne bouge jusqu'à ce que le blond se retourne rapidement pour se réfugier chez lui.

-Attend ! Cria Gaara, la voix éraillée.

Il baissa la tête, entrainant quelques mèches sur son visage crispé.

-S'il te plait je...Je ne suis pas là pour te harceler ou te faire du mal ! C'est que...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme pris d'une illumination avant d'attraper un cahier roulé dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

-Tu as oublié ça hier... C'est précieux non ? Je veux dire, il y a tes textes et tes compositions donc...

Il regarda autour de lui avant qu' son regard ne s'arrête sur une balançoire cassée qu'il rejoignit en quelques pas.

-Je vais le poser là. Expliqua-t-il. Comme ça tu pourras le récupérer quand tu veux.

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête et il prit cela comme un « merci ».

-Je... En fait, j'ai une question à te poser. Souffla le roux presque gêné.

Le doré enfonça machinalement son visage dans son écharpe rouge et Gaara recula pour s'éloigner de la balançoire.

-Tu sais, je ne fais pas ça d'habitude !

Il rit légèrement.

-Je suis quelqu'un de bizarre mais pas...pas comme ça !

Son visage prit une expression plus douloureuse et il sembla se perdre un instant dans ses pensés.

-C'est juste qu'hier...

Il souffla, frustré de ne pas trouver les mots, d'une fois de plus ne pas savoir comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Il releva rapidement ses manches tendant les bras vers le doré.

-Je ne sais pas si tu vois de là où tu es mais il n'y a pas de marque récente... Hier, hier j'avais besoin de... j'allais...

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés sur ses nombreuses cicatrices avant de finalement poursuivre.

-Si je ne l'ai pas fais c'est grâce à toi... Grâce à ta chanson.

Naruto le fixait sans un mot, les joues et le bout du nez rougis par le froid mais attentif voire intéressé alors il trouva le courage de continuer.

-Elle a fait remonter plein de chose, plein de _mauvaises_ choses... Avoua-t-il. Des choses que je voudrais oublier mais qui font partie de ce que je suis et avec lesquelles je dois vivre.

Il serra les poings sur les pans de sa chemise, la gorge nouée, à deux doigts de laisser échapper ses larmes.

-J'adore la musique ! C'est la seule chose qui me permet de vraiment supporter ça... Mais jamais...Jamais aucun texte ne m'a fais cet effet là. C'est comme, comme si c'était une forme de clef, quelque chose pour accéder à tout...

Il donna un coup sur sa poitrine avant de poser sa main sur son cœur, légèrement penché vers l'avant, quelques larmes se perdant dans le creux de son cou.

-Puis il y avait ton cahier sur le piano et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vérifier, de voir si j'avais vraiment trouvé quelqu'un qui

Il se baissa brusquement pour s'accroupir au sol, la tête enfouie entre ses bras pour cacher son visage à présent baigné de larmes.

-Merde, j'aurais dû prendre mes médocs avant...

Naruto savait de quoi souffrait Gaara.

Son empathie sans fin, son désir de comprendre celui qui l'avait brisé, les centaines de livres qu'il avait lus et son regard à qui rien n'échappait, lui permettaient de saisir parfaitement tout ce qui touchait à la souffrance.

La vraie souffrance, celle que le corps ne peut exprimer, celle qui est plus dur à voir, comprendre et surtout apaiser.

Celle qui expliquait les marques, les cicatrices, les dépendances et les morts.

Ces maladies, elles étaient toutes différentes, toutes uniques mais prenaient racines dans les mêmes traumatismes, les mêmes angoisses, solitudes, trahisons, abandons et peurs.

Douleur.  
Douleur encore.  
Toujours plus de douleur.

Naruto voulait les comprendre.

Depuis l'enfance, il voulait _toutes_ les comprendre.

Toutes ces peines insoutenables, ces déchirants tourments de l'âme, ces suppliques silencieuses, il voulait en saisir le moindre sens, la moindre variation, nature et origine.

Il voulait décoder chacun de ces supplices, débusquer les démons enfouis en chaque douleur et les livrer aux victimes afin qu'elle puisse enfin s'en libérer.

Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le bonheur, il ne l'avait jamais connu et ne le connaitrait jamais.

Il était incapable de rendre quelqu'un heureux, d'insuffler de la joie et de la bonne humeur comme ces personnes rayonnantes dont la seule présence illuminait le monde.

Non, il ne connaissait pas le bonheur, mais la souffrance...

\- Tes chansons, je les ai jouées ... Toute la nuit, juste là, dans ma voiture. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'une quelconque pilule ou d'un joint. Avoua Gaara. Bon ok j'ai pas mal bu !

Il rit légèrement en se relevant, essuyant son visage avec son bras.

-Mais merde tes textes ! Je veux dire... Je sais que c'est moi qui ai en quelque sorte violé ton intimité, mais pourtant j'ai la sensation que c'est toi, qui m'a mis à nu.

Il parut pensif à nouveau, un peu perdu avant de se reprendre.

-Enfin, comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai... une question.

Il donnait soudainement l'impression d'un enfant espérant quelque chose qu'on lui avait toujours refusé.

-Je n'ai jamais cru à ce genre de conneries, ça n'a jamais eu de sens pour moi ! Sourit-t-il malgré ses yeux mouillés et son expression peiné. Parce que bon, la vie est une _chienne_ non ?!

Son corps se crispa et il enfonça nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Mais hier...

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, les paroles de la chanson du doré lui revenant en tête, contractant avec la même violence que la veille ses entrailles.

-J'ai l'impression qui si toi tu me réponds « oui »... Si...si c'est toi alors je... Je pourrais y croire.

Il inspira, comme pour se donner du courage avant de planter son regard dans celui du blond.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Questionna-t-il. Tu sais pour la...La joie de vivre...

Naruto n'aimait pas mentir et la réponse qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit était _« non »_ mais en voyant Gaara exprimer quelque chose de si nouveau, exprimer de l'espoir, il se sentit incapable de lui offrir une telle réplique.

Et puis il y avait ce quelque chose en lui, ce quelque chose qui lui disait que de sa réponse dépendait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de belles choses.

C'était un pressentiment étrange, qui n'avait certainement pas de sens mais c'était là.

Un début d'étincelle au creux de son ventre qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser.

-Oui... S'entendit-il souffler.

Surpris il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant que quelque chose de magique ne vienne balayer tous ses éventuels regrets.

Gaara souriait.

Gaara souriait et Naruto savait que le roux n'avait encore jamais souri ainsi, il en était sûre.

C'était innocent, lumineux et spontané.

C'était plein d'espoir et de rêves.

C'était une promesse.

_« Et puis un matin, au réveil c'est presque rien mais c'est là, ça vous émerveille au creux des reins. »_

Le blond finit par sortir de sa transe, il attrapa rapidement son cahier sur la balançoire avant de se diriger vers le bout de l'allée, passant à côté du roux plus près qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec un autre.

-Attend, je t'emmène en cours ! Lança Gaara de bonne humeur.

Il se précipita vers sa voiture, tentant de ramasser les bouteilles vides trainant sur son siège et celui du passager mais le doré s'éloigna sans un mot ni un regard.

Il marchait vite, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raté son bus habituel et que s'il loupait le second il serait en retard.

Mais pour une fois son esprit n'était pas tourné vers la crainte de croiser du monde, ni même par la perte récente de son journal ou les brimades de Sasori.

Non, il repensait au sourire de Gaara.

Gaara qui aimait ses chansons, que ses textes avaient touché.

Gaara et sa souffrance qui semblait l'appeler.

Un rire bruyant lui fit relever la tête et il se figea non loin de l'arrêt de bus.

Il était bondé, bien plus que d'habitude.

Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves, beaucoup _trop_ d'élèves.

Le vieux pervers, la jeune fille qui l'avait abordé l'autre fois et surtout...

-Sasori... Souffla-t-il tendu.

Le footballeur était-il aussi en retard ou l'attendait-il ?

Il semblait hors de lui.

Même de là où il était il captait toute la rage qui bouillonnait en lui et qu'il tentait de contenir.

Pour la déverser sur lui ?

Et soudain il se sentit faiblir, toute envie d'arriver à l'heure disparut pour laisser placer à un désir ardent de fuir.

Il ne voulait pas affronter Sasori, Sasuke et tous les autres sans doute déjà au courant pour son journal.

Parce que c'était trop dur et qu'il était fatigué de se battre.

Et il était seul !

Toujours tout seul !

-Hey tu marches plutôt vite ! Lança Gaara le sourire aux lèvres.

Le roux s'était arrêté à sa hauteur, la portière passager entre ouverte.

-Désolé du retard mais j'ai du nettoyé un peu.

Naruto se tourna doucement vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur l'arrêt de bus.

-Aller monte, tu as l'air frigorifié ! Insista l'autre. En plus j'ai une chanson que je veux absolument que tu écoutes tout de suite !

Il semblait euphorique, exalté même et le doré se demanda combien de temps cette phase allait durer avant que l'envie de se mettre en danger, le besoin de se faire du mal et la colère ou la peine ne reviennent.

Il voulut faire un pas, se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres qui attendaient dans le froid mais son corps refusa de bouger et alors que Sasori bousculait assez brutalement l'un de ses joueurs il se retrouva sans réellement comprendre comment, assis dans l'imposant 4x4.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer ! S'exclama Gaara, comme s'il s'adressait un vieil ami.

Alors il se tourna vers lui, dépassant le footballeur sans le regarder, autant soulagé d'avoir retardé leur face à face qu'angoissé à l'idée d'être dans la voiture d'un inconnu.

**W**

Naruto était perdu dans ses pensés.

Il ouvrit son casier machinalement, l'esprit encore tourné vers Gaara qu'il venait de quitter il y a peu.

Le roux lui avait offert un sourire magnifique en le déposant mais il n'avait pas loupé son air blessé quand il lui avait demandé de le laisser à quelques mètres du lycée.

Il n'aimait pas faire du mal aux gens, il détestait ça même !

Et faire du mal à Gaara, l'avait vraiment peiné.

Seulement il ne pouvait pas être vu avec lui, ce n'était bon pour aucun d'entre eux.

Il ne s'était même pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme puisse se sentir blessé par son attitude.

Pourquoi vouloir lui parler, lui faire écouter de la musique ou le raccompagner en voiture ?

Tout le monde connaissait le roux à Konoha alors que lui il n'était personne et une fois de plus il se demanda comment il avait fait pour attirer « l'attention » de deux superstars de l'établissement.

Il soupira, le sourire éclatant de Gaara et son euphorie durant le trajet toujours en tête, comme son regard triste, les marques sur ses bras ou la lame à son cou.

Non loin de là, en plein milieu du couloir, Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il hésitait, craignant que sa tentative d'approche soit à nouveau un fiasco.

Le doré avait répondu à son mail, mais le message n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté.

Même s'il lui avait confié son plus gros et douloureux secret, l'autre ne s'était pas senti rassuré.

Il lui avait simplement répondu que ça ne rééquilibrait pas les choses, que personne ne le croirait de toute façon s'il venait à dévoiler son aveu avant de lui reprocher de confier une chose si importante à un inconnu au lieu d'en parler aux gens qui tenaient à lui.

Cette partie là l'avait fait sourire, Naruto semblait bien plus à l'aise à l'écrit, se permettant même de le « gronder » et il trouvait ça très attendrissant.

Neji lança un regard appuyé à Shino cherchant à savoir s'il savait ce qui se passait avec leur ami dont le comportement ne cessait de l'étonner depuis le début de la matinée.

Il avait d'abord cherché partout une jeune fille de première qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas pour presque la supplier d'échanger son casier avec le sien et maintenant il restait planté au milieu du couloir, apparemment nerveux, les yeux fixés sur un élève dont ils n'apercevaient que le dos.

Oh et maintenant il se recoiffait comme une adolescente s'apprêtant à saluer son béguin.

Shino secoua légèrement la tête, aussi surpris que lui et avant que l'un des deux ne puisse poser la moindre question, Sasuke se décida à rejoindre le doré.

-Salut ! Lança-t-il avec appréhension.

Naruto sursauta, se cognant presque la tête contre son casier, tandis que le brun rangeait quelques affaires dans le sien pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il savait que le doré ne voulait pas être vu en pleine conversation avec lui pour le moment, voilà pourquoi il laissait les petites portes en métal les séparer et les cacher aux yeux des autres.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, craignant que le sportif ait enfin trouvé comment le torturer.

Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre à son mail !

Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête !

-Tu sais pour ce que je t'ai confié... Tu as tord.

L'Uchiwa hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

-Peut-être que les autres ne te croiront pas si tu révèles tout, mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ce qui compte, c'est que la personne en question saura que c'est la vérité, elle comprendra tout...

Naruto pencha doucement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, bien que l'autre ne puisse le voir.

-Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'excuse à ce que j'ai fais et je sais que te balancer comme ça mon histoire sans te demander ton avis n'y changera rien mais...

Il tendit légèrement la main sous la porte du casier et le blond tressaillit avant de reconnaitre son cahier.

-Je me sens horriblement mal de l'avoir lu. Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais je voudrais vraiment que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Poursuivit-il. Tu peux m'en vouloir, mais ne t'angoisse plus pour ça.

Le sportif était anxieux, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi fébrile et peu sûr de lui.

-J'ai violé ton intimité et tes pires souvenirs alors je me doute qu'à tes yeux je ne suis pas quelqu'un digne de confiance mais...  
-Ce ne sont pas mes pires souvenirs... Laissa échapper Naruto avant de se mordre la langue.

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Sasuke se figea quelques secondes avant de reculer légèrement pour essayer de voir le visage du brun.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Le questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que par hasard  
-Je te pardonne ! L'interrompit brusquement le doré en fermant son casier d'un coup sec. Je... je te crois et je te pardonne !

Il secoua doucement la tête pour faire tomber un peu plus ses mèches sur ses yeux avant de se tourner doucement vers le brun, la tête encore un peu baissée pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-Tu m'as rendu mon cahier, et tu t'es excusé...Tu...tu n'as plus de raison de perdre ton temps avec moi.

Naruto mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre, concentré sur le torse du sportif, mis en valeur dans un tee-shirt moulant kaki.

Le ton de sa voix trahissait son malaise et l'effort que cette « conversation » lui demandait.

-Nous...nous aurons plus à nous reparler donc ! Balbutia-t-il en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

Il disparut rapidement, rasant les murs le visage enfoncé dans son écharpe et Sasuke le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'apercevoir.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant qu'il n'attrape son téléphone, décidé à ne pas laisser les choses se finirent ainsi.

_« Dans quelques minutes je serais convoqué par ton père, il faudrait que tu l'attires dans les couloirs quand je te ferais signe. »_

La réponse positive de Sakura arriva presque instantanément et il sourit en se rapprochant de ses deux meilleurs amis qui tentaient toujours de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Neji je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! Lança Sasuke en laissant tomber son sac à ses pieds.  
-Tout ce que tu veux. Répondit simplement l'autre.

Le sourire de l'Uchiwa s'élargit, il poussa doucement son ami, le faisant reculer de quelques pas puis il tourna la tête vers l'une d'une caméra du couloir.

-L'angle devrait être parfait ici ! S'exclama-t-il. Puis c'est ton meilleur profil !

Neji voulut le questionner, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, coupé dans son élan par un poing s'écrasant contre sa joue.

* * *

**Voilà! Maintenant je peux aller mourir d'angoisse une seconde fois! **

**Merci encore pour votre soutien, j'espère avoir vos avis bientôt et ne pas trop vous avoir déçus, après tous vos gentils encouragements.**


	4. Chapitre 3 Ce que les enfants cachent

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre: Somebody to die for  
Genre: Romance (Yaoi / Yuri et Hétéro) /Angst et Hurt/Comfort/Amitié/famille  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA et les personnages sont sans aucun doute OOC  
Pairing: SasuNaru et tellement d'autres.  
Raiting: Ma  
Warning: Les personnages ayant tous un vécu difficile si vous êtes trop sensible mieux vaut s'abstenir/ Mention de drogue, de violence (physique et psychique) et présence de sexe / Langage cru et vulgaire parfois.

* * *

**Note 1: Alors vous devez ce chapitre aux Black Veil Brides dont quasiment toutes les chansons m'inspirent pour cette fiction, en particulier mes deux préférées (même si c'est dur de choisir) "Saviour" et "Nobody's hero", ainsi qu'à Loser des BigBang. Ma femme est de retour donc cette fiction et BD aussi!**

**Note 2: Le chapitre est court (36 pages) parce que comme ce n'est pas une histoire facile à suivre et qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages on ne veut pas vous surcharger. Donc il ne se passe rien de spécial (pas de rythme haletant dans cette aventure), mais vous découvrez un peu plus l'univers de nos personnages. Cette fois ci vous en apprenez encore un peu sur Sasori, Gaara,Shino et sa relation avec Itachi, , avec évidement un petit bout de SasuNaru! Mais on travaille directement sur le chapitre 4 (avec enfin des scènes écrites par Angel) donc on espère publier la suite très vite!**

**Note 3: Je précise encore une fois que cette fiction n'est pas faite pour les gens pressés. Rien n'ira vite et surtout pas les romances ! Donc quelque ce soit le pairing ne vous attendez pas à les voir roucouler dans deux chapitres ! Le SasuNaru sera l'un des plus longs au vu de la situation et du caractère et vécu de Naru, donc il y aura de très nombreuses étapes avant les déclarations enflammés et les moments pervers ! Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'amour, d'affection et de tendresse entre eux!**

**Note 4: Ce chapitre est aussi une première rencontre avec Konan et Hidan qui dans cette histoire sont des faux jumeaux et ont un grand frère nommé Sasori ! ^^ Vous avez l'habitude du WTF avec moi à force non ? Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez l'occasion d'en apprendre à chaque fois un peu sur eux par le biais des passages de leur frère, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent eux même leur entré en scène!**

**Note 5: Chapitre plutôt léger pour une fois, une petite accalmie dans la tempête... Enfin léger ce n'est pas vraiment le bon terme. Hun... non déprimant ? Enfin j'espère que même sans (trop) larmes, j'ai réussi à transmettre un peu d'émotion et que vous n'allez pas finir le chapitre en vous demandant ce que vous foutez là. J'avoue c'est ma plus grosse angoisse!**

**Note 6 : A la fin vous avez comme promis, les "fiches" de Naruto, Sasuke et Sasori pour commencer. Vous allez apprendre plein d'infos "inutiles" mais importantes pour moi, parce que les personnages sont tous vivants et complétement réels pour moi, donc je les ai construit avec des informations "importantes" et des petits détails! Je pourrais vous parler de leur couleur, chanson, plat ou film préféré sans souci! Mais rassurez vous, les fiches ne donnent pas non plus tous les détails, c'est juste pour se "rapprocher" un peu des persos! :) Il faut aussi savoir que les fiches sont un peu censurées par rapport aux miennes car il y a des infos que vous n'apprendrez que plus tard dans l'histoire.  
**

**Note 7 : Le prochain chapitre en ligne sera le 2 de BD et ensuite le premier de « Les hommes de ma vie et lui » Merci encore pour votre soutien, vous êtes de vraies sources d'inspiration et de motivation !**

**Note 8 : J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de trop énormes fautes ou fait d'erreurs de fandoms! XD Si c'est le cas je compte sur vous pour me le dire!**

* * *

**Ce que les enfants cachent et que les parents ne savent pas**

XxxX

_**"Tout dans la vie est une expérience.**__**  
**__**Plus tu expérimentes, meilleur c'est.**__**  
**__**Ce que les enfants cachent et que les parents ne savent pas.**__**  
**__**C'est ce qui se passe réellement à l'école."**_

XxxX

Sasuke n'avait pas perdu de temps, à peine le directeur Umino sorti, il s'était précipité pour fouiller dans ses dossiers.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que le père de son amie conservait des fichiers papiers sur tous les élèves, notamment ceux ayant des « difficultés » et que ces derniers étaient bien plus fournis que les exemplaires en ligne.

Voilà pourquoi il avait fait en sorte d'être convoqué, pour pouvoir trouver celui de Naruto pendant que Sakura occupait son père.

Il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose à faire et pas une seule seconde il n'avait hésité, poussé par ce nouveau besoin étrange d'en apprendre toujours plus sur le blond.

Avant tout, s'assurer qu'il ne vivait plus dans l'enfer décrit dans son cahier et ensuite, découvrir son adresse.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche mais il l'ignora, concentré sur le dossier qu'il venait enfin de trouver.

Il l'ouvrit fébrilement, impatient et légèrement angoissé.

Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de voir grand-chose.

La porte du bureau claqua et il releva les yeux, sursautant en croisant le regard du directeur.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas votre manège ? Questionna ce dernier.

Derrière lui, Sakura lui envoya un regard agacé.

-Si tu prenais la peine de regarder ton téléphone aussi ! Lança-t-elle. A quoi ça sert que je nous crée tout un réseau pour gérer nos parents, avec des codes et des raccourcis si tout le monde ignore mes signaux ?!  
-Gérer vos parents ?

Son père ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sa fille n'avait pas tord, ils avaient en effet réellement beaucoup à « contrôler » avec des parents comme lui ou Mikoto.

Il songea d'ailleurs qu'il devait appeler cette dernière pour lui proposer de l'accompagner au concert de leur idole commune avant que la situation ne lui revienne soudainement.

-Saku, laisse-nous !  
-Mais pa  
-Laisse-nous ! Insista-t-il. Puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire du mal à Sasuke…

Il sourit doucement et sa fille soupira.

-Si tu le colles pendant un match, tu auras toute l'école sur le dos ! S'exclama Sakura.

L'Uchiwa lut un désolée sur les lèvres de son amie juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-En gros ça veut dire, si tu prives mon meilleur ami de jeu, je vais te pourrir la vie ! Commenta l'adulte une fois la jeune femme partie.  
-C'est comme ça qu'elle exprime son affection. Répondit le sportif.

Iruka reporta son attention sur lui, avançant jusqu'à son bureau, la main tendue pour que l'adolescent lui rende le dossier.

Machinalement, l'autre recula, les doigts crispés sur la pile de papier.

Le directeur pencha un peu la tête dans une moue dubitative, cherchant à comprendre son comportement avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le dossier qu'il tenait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il lut le nom inscrit.

-Rend moi ça immédiatement ! Cria-t-il en arrachant la pochette des mains du brun.

Celui-ci sursauta, surpris par le ton de l'adulte.

Il était très rare de voir le père de Sakura s'énerver.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Continua celui-ci sur le même ton. C'est pour une stupide blague ?

Sasuke recula, butant contre le bureau, décontenancé par l'attitude de Iruka.

-Tu veux lui faire du mal ?  
-Quoi ? S'étouffa presque l'adolescent. NON ! Bien sûr que non !

Le ton de sa voix et son expression parurent calmer le directeur qui baissa les yeux en soupirant, s'éloignant pour lui laisser de l'espace.

-Assied toi ! Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête, avant de faire de même sur l'un des sièges vides.

-En te voyant frapper Neji juste en face d'une caméra, je me suis vraiment demandé ce que tu prévoyais… Lâcha l'adulte, pensif.

L'adolescent écoutait, les yeux rivés vers le dossier où les doigts du brun tapotaient doucement.

-Fouiller dans mes fichiers, voler, ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment… Ajouta l'autre en relevant la tête vers lui.

Le sportif se contenta d'acquiescer, se faisant la réflexion que c'était simplement que jusque là il n'avait jamais eu de raison de le faire.

-Pourquoi Naru ?

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils, surpris par le surnom utilisé.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as aucune mauvaise pensé mais…

Iruka hésita quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

-Il est fragile, tu comprends ?  
-Je sais et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal !

Les grands yeux brillants du brun plongèrent dans ceux de l'adolescent.

-Explique-moi…

Le sportif s'humidifia les lèvres, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il devait révéler.

-J'ai trouvé un objet lui appartenant et  
-Un objet ? L'interrompit l'adulte. Un cahier ?

L'Uchiwa se figea quelques secondes.

-Oui…Un très vieux cahier…

Le directeur tiqua.

-Vieux…  
-Vous en connaissez le contenu ? Questionna l'adolescent.

L'autre le fixa avec attention.

-Et toi, tu l'as lu ? C'est pour ça que tu t'intéresse à lui ? Tu veux en apprendre plus ?  
-Ne faites pas passer ça pour de la curiosité malsaine !

Iruka sourit.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre…

Sasuke se contenta de grommeler une réponse inaudible.

-Si tu te soucis vraiment de Naruto, alors laisse le tranquille.

Le brun tressaillit.

-Tu veux le connaitre, tu veux comprendre mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores. Tu vas bouleverser sa vie et ses habitudes rassurantes en cherchant à entrer en contact avec lui. Continua Iruka. Tu es quelqu'un de populaire, l'attention est toujours portée sur toi, Naru lui cherche à disparaitre, il se pense invisible !  
-Alors je dois le laisser seul ! Rétorqua le sportif, indigné. Le laisser souffrir en l'ignorant, en ignorant ce que je sais ?  
-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour lui ? Questionna calmement le directeur. Imaginons que tu arrives à l'atteindre, qu'il te laisse le connaitre, que deviendra-t-il une fois ton intérêt émoussé ? Une fois que tu seras lassé ?  
-Est-ce que c'est l'image que tu as de moi ?! S'offusqua l'adolescent en oubliant le vouvoiement de rigueur lorsqu'ils étaient à Konoha. Un gamin qui s'intéresse aux gens par caprice pour finir par les abandonner au profit d'un nouveau jouet ?!

Il était réellement blessé que l'adulte qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance puisse le voir ainsi et l'idée que Naruto pense la même chose de lui le faisait tout autant souffrir.

Il ne voulait surtout pas ce dernier ait une mauvaise image de lui !

Ou du moins une fausse image…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ! Lança-t-il, déterminé. Même s'il m'a dit qu'il me pardonnait et que je n'avais plus  
-Attend il t'a quoi ?! L'interrompit Iruka. Il t'a parlé ?!

Sasuke cligna des yeux, une petite moue aux lèvres.

-Et bien je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça parler… Souffla-t-il. La première fois il m'a engueulé et  
-NARU ?! Hurla carrément l'autre. Naru t'a engueulé ?

Il semblait totalement ahuri et le brun le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une corne au milieu du front.

Bien sûr Iruka était spécial, mais là il avait _vraiment_ l'air bizarre.

-Sa voix tremblotait et il était angoissé mais oui… Rétorqua le sportif, incertain.

Le directeur se pencha sur son bureau, appuyant ses coudes sur le bois.

-Raconte-moi tout ! Ordonna-t-il. Tout depuis le début !

L'Uchiwa mordilla sa lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux ou mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais lui rendre son cahier, alors je suis allé l'attendre à la fin de son cours d'histoire.  
-Et je suppose que son emploi du temps n'est pas tombé entre tes mains par hasard ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-J'avais son nom et son prénom, ça n'a pas été difficile.  
-Oui, surtout lorsque ta meilleure amie est la fille du directeur…  
-Zelda hein… Sourit Sasuke, un peu moqueur.

Iruka secoua là tête, un petit sourire en coin.

-Sale gosse !

Il inspira profondément, se redressant sur son siège.

-Continuons !

L'Uchiwa acquiesça.

-Quand il m'a vu, il a fuit alors je lui ai crié sans réfléchir que j'avais lu son cahier…

Il marqua une légère pause, encore honteux.

-C'est là qu'il s'est figé et qu'il m'a demandé si j'étais venu le torturer avant de tout balancer.

L'adulte, retira ses lunettes.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé… Souffla-t-il. Normalement il est presque muet ! L'idée qu'il puisse hausser le ton sur quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme toi…  
-Quelqu'un comme moi ?

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Un homme, un inconnu, un être humain ! Rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment. Quelqu'un de plus grand, plus fort, quelqu'un de populaire… La liste est longue !

Sasuke ne dit rien, se perdant dans ses pensés un instant avant de reprendre.

-Je voulais m'excuser sincèrement et le rassurer, je ne voulais pas qu'il vive dans l'angoisse et qu'il…

Il hésita une seconde, nerveux.

-…Qu'il m'en veuille ! Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Iruka haussa un sourcil mais resta silencieux.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, de me rejouer la scène et ça me rendait dingue alors… Je…J'ai décidé de lui confier à mon tour, un secret très…personnel.

L'adolescent était vraiment mal à l'aise, pesant chacun de ses mots mais le directeur ne lui posa aucune question sur le contenu du message.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le genre du brun, bien au contraire même, seulement le sujet était plus que sensible et l'aborder lui donnait toujours des sueurs froides.

-Et ?  
-A l'écrit il n'est pas du tout timide par contre ! Rit Sasuke en se reprenant. Cette fois ci il m'a engueulé et même fait la morale !  
-Donc il t'a répondu ?

L'autre était à nouveau abasourdi.

-Oui, m'expliquant à quel point j'étais un abruti !

Le sourire du sportif s'élargit tandis que la surprise de l'adulte se faisait plus vive.

-Ok, donc il t'a écris… Souffla ce dernier comme s'il peinait à y croire.  
-Tout à l'heure, j'ai réussi à m'excuser, à lui dire que je ne dirais rien et à lui rendre son cahier et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que ce qui se trouvait entre ses lignes, que ce qui m'avait déchiré le cœur n'était pas ses pires souvenirs !

Iruka sursauta presque.

-Il t'a confié ça de lui-même ?

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête, se souvenant de la douleur que ces quelques mots contenaient et avait provoqué en lui.

-Il a ajouté qu'il me pardonnait et que je n'avais donc plus à insister mais…

Il releva les yeux vers le directeur.

-En le voyant disparaitre dans la foule, j'ai su que c'était hors de question ! Ajouta-t-il, déterminé.  
-Alors tu as cogné Neji dans le but de te faire convoquer pour pouvoir fouiller dans mes dossiers ?  
-Je ne vais pas l'abandonner ! Rétorqua l'adolescent.  
-Évidement ! S'exclama Iruka. Si tu fais ça, je te prive de sport jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité !

Surpris, l'adolescent balbutia, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus que je l'approche…  
-Ça c'était avant que tu ne deviennes l'un des rares humains sur terre à le faire réagir !

Il se leva brusquement en tapant sur son bureau et Sasuke grimaça.

Il savait que lorsque le brun se transformait en gamin surexcité, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu as pour mission de continuer ! Poursuivit l'autre, euphorique. Enfin ! Enfin ce jour est arrivé !

Oui, là le sportif commençait vraiment à redouter ce qui l'attendait…

Iruka marmonna des mots qu'il ne comprit pas, le regard brillant mêlant impatience et inquiétude avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

Il s'appuya sur son bureau.

-Sasuke, je ne vais pas essayer de t'empêcher de l'approcher, mais s'il te plait, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis. Reprit-il calmement. Il est fragile et il a bien plus souffert que tu ne le penses alors si tu veux juste  
-Je veux être son ami ! L'interrompit l'adolescent. Et tu sais ce que je suis comme Sakura, que je n'emploie jamais ce terme à la légère !

A chaque fois que le sujet devenait plus personnel, le tutoiement refaisait surface.

-L'amitié contrairement à l'amour ne peut pas être à sens unique ! Rétorqua Iruka. Et justement, toi qui y accorde autant d'importance, comment peux tu être si sûr de vouloir te rapprocher de Naru ?!  
-Parce que les coups de foudres existent aussi en amitié !

L'Uchiwa était sûr de lui.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette certitude, il savait que Naruto et lui pouvaient être amis, qu'ils étaient _faits_ pour s'entendre !

C'est vrai qu'il était comme Sakura ou encore Neji et qu'il n'accordait pas facilement son amitié, que les liens qu'il créait avec les autres demandaient du temps mais avec le blond les choses étaient différentes.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être, une conviction presque viscérale qui ne le lâchait plus.

Pendant plus de deux ans il s'était senti éteint, comme déconnecté du monde et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelque chose vibrait enfin en lui.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu c'était retrouver l'envie.

_**L'envie**_.

Un simple mot pour tellement de choses, d'émotions, de sensations et d'expériences.

Un simple mot sans lequel il est impossible de réellement vivre.

-Et s'il ne veut pas ? Si tu n'arrives pas à passer ses barrières ? Questionna Iruka.  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le forcer à quoique ce soit ! Rétorqua l'adolescent. Seulement, même s'il ne veut pas de mon amitié, je ne l'abandonnerais pas à sa solitude !

L'autre soupira, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Solitude.

Le mot avait presque perdu son sens à force d'être galvaudé, mais dans le cas Naruto, il retrouvait toute son horreur.

Savoir qu'il n'y a pas une seule personne sur terre qui s'inquiète de votre sort, pas une seule âme vers qui se tourner ou se confier et que même votre mort passerait inaperçu, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire au monde ?

-Si je pense à toi alors tu n'es déjà plus seul… Souffla-t-il les yeux dans le vague.  
-Hun ?

L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard un peu perdu.

Il secoua la main comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas important, attrapant ses lunettes au passage pour mordiller la monture.

-Je ne peux rien t'interdire, je ne peux que compter sur ton bon sens et ta sensibilité.

Quelques secondes de silences passèrent où ils ne firent que se regarder sans esquisser le moindre geste puis Iruka se détacha de son bureau.

-Tu peux retourner en cours ! Lança-t-il en gribouillant un mot d'excuse. Ca servira aussi pour les deux idiots qui doivent t'attendre !

Le sportif se leva, attrapant distraitement la feuille, le remerciant d'un simple mouvement de tête.

-Ah et Sasuke ! L'interpella l'adulte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la main sur la poignée. Samedi, de 14 heures à 17 heures !  
-Trois heures de colles seulement ? Sourit l'adolescent.  
-Insinuerais-tu que j'ai peur de ma fille ?

Le plus jeune rit avant de disparaitre en soufflant un « merci » amusé.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il fit quelques pas, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur lui.

-Alors tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Questionna Neji.

Sasuke releva la tête, nullement surpris de voir ses deux meilleurs amis.

-On était inquiets. Ajouta Shino.  
-Tu parles, vous vous êtes servis de moi pour sécher !  
-Et bien c'est de la physique ! Rétorqua l'autre. Qui peut s'éclater dans ce cours ?!  
-Sakura ! Commenta simplement Neji.  
-Oui, mais cette fille n'est pas normal ! Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que c'est le plaisir de torturer le prof qui lui fait apprécier la matière !  
-Mais il faut avouer que c'est assez divertissant de voir ce connard se faire corriger par notre adorable peste !

Ils acquiescèrent, puis Shino reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

-Alors, est ce que la droite que tu as foutu à Neji a été vaine ?

L'autre se massa machinalement la joue.

Certes Sasuke ne l'avait pas « vraiment » frappé, mais un tiraillement désagréable se faisait encore sentir.

Il secoua la tête.

Les gens capables de s'en sortir après l'avoir frappé étaient extrêmement rares et il fallait que l'un d'entre eux soit un « presque » frère accro aux sports de combats !

Loin de l'énerver, sa réflexion le fit sourire et il se concentra à son tour sur le sportif en question.

Sasuke fouilla dans la poche de son jeans, sortant un bout de papier qui semblait avoir été arraché, il fixa l'adresse qui y était notée avec attention.

-Pas totalement vaine… Souffla-t-il. Pas totalement.

Il aurait sans doute dû se sentir coupable d'avoir volé ce petit bout de dossier à Iruka, mais il était trop excité par ce léger frémissement qu'il ressentait à nouveau.

_**« On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie, j'ai oublié les rêves et les merci. Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix, qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir. Et le plaisir aussi...Qu'on me donne l'envie, l'envie d'avoir envie. Qu'on rallume ma vie ! »**_

**W**

_-Est-ce que Gaara s'est fait des amis récemment ?_

_Gaï Maito __regarda le médecin de son fils avec attention._

_-Non, toujours pas… Pourquoi ?_

_Le psychiatre était pensif, un peu hésitant aussi._

_-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? S'enquit le chanteur. Je pensais que c'était normal….  
-Non, non vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter outre mesure pour ça. La difficulté à créer de véritables liens avec les autres est un problème qui suivra votre fils toute sa vie.  
-Mais ?  
-Ce n'est pas un « mais ». Rétorqua le médecin._

_Il tapota son stylo de marque sur son bureau._

_-Ce que je vais vous dire est peu controversé, mais au cours de mes nombreuses années de pratique j'ai eu l'occasion de me faire mon propre avis sur la question.  
-Docteur, vous commencez vraiment à m'angoisser !  
-Savez vous pourquoi j'insiste autant sur la nécessité de surveiller les relations de Gaara ?  
-Parce que c'est important qu'il ait un semblant de vie sociale ? Répondit Gaï un peu perdu._

_Le psychiatre hocha la tête._

_-Oui, mais pas seulement._

_La star lui lança un regard appuyé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait la suite._

_-Certaines personnes borderline ont ce qu'on appelle communément, un « soleil ».  
-Un soleil ?  
-Encore une fois, ça n'a rien de vraiment scientifique, ce ne sont que les observations de certains médecins et  
-Docteur, si je vous ai confié mon fils c'est parce que vous êtes considéré comme l'un des meilleurs spécialistes au monde, alors ne cherchez pas à me convaincre, expliquez moi seulement !_

_Le médecin ferma les yeux quelques secondes._

_-Je vais prendre un exemple concret, celui de l'une de mes anciennes patientes._

_Gaï acquiesça._

_-Tohru était incapable de créer de véritables liens avec les autres, même si de l'extérieur elle semblait très extravertie et sociable, toute l'effervescence autour d'elle n'était qu'un écran de fumé. Commença le psychiatre. La seule personne à qui elle se sentait profondément liée était sa grande sœur Emiko.  
-Et bien c'est normal, c'est sa sœur ! Commenta la star.  
-Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Trancha l'autre. Est-ce que Gaara est proche de Temari ou même de vous ?_

_Le brun grimaça._

_C'était douloureux de s'avouer que son fils se comportait avec lui, comme avec la plupart des gens._

_-Ça peut être un parent, un ami, un professeur…  
-De ?  
-Le soleil autour du quel votre fils gravitera peut être un jour !_

_Le chanteur fronça les sourcils._

_-Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ?!  
-Tohru était attachée de manière excessive et irrationnelle à sa sœur  
-Parce que les borderline ne peuvent pas faire autrement…Commenta le brun.  
-C'est vrai, il n'y aucune demi mesure dans leurs émotions._

_Il eut un léger silence, puis le psychiatre reprit._

_-Un seul mot gentil d'Emiko et elle avait l'impression que la vie était magnifique, qu'elle était capable de tout ! Expliqua-t-il. Une seule petite remarque, même celle qui passerait inaperçue pour la plupart des gens, la plongeait dans une très profonde déprime.  
-C'est de la dépendance !  
-Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça…  
-Vraiment ? Et bien moi si ! S'exclama Gaï. Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'existence de mon fils sera peut être enchainée au moindre mot d'un inconnu ! Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?!  
-De l'amour ? Proposa le médecin, nullement affecté par le coup d'éclat du père de famille._

_Ce dernier lui lança un regard oscillant entre stupeur et exaspération._

_-Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il, les dents serrées.  
-Nous sommes tous plus ou moins sensible à l'avis de ceux qui nous sont chers non ? Continua le psychiatre. Il est donc assez naturel que chez des personnes pour qui tout est toujours extrême, ce soit exacerbé.  
-On voit que ce n'est pas de votre fils qu'il s'agit… Souffla le chanteur, un peu abattu.  
-Monsieur Maito, rien ne dit que Gaara vivra ça, ce n'est pas le cas de tous mes patients borderline ! Tempéra le spécialiste. De plus, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une sorte de malédiction !_

_Gaï ne dit rien, la mine toujours aussi sombre et l'autre continua._

_-Toutes les choses que Tohru a faites, les cours aux beaux arts, les expositions, les voyages, les relations qu'elle a eu, c'est l'existence même d'Emiko qui a rendu tout cela possible !  
-Mais elles sont de la même famille ! Cria la star. Je suppose qu'elle doit adorer sa petite sœur, non ?!_

_Le médecin acquiesça._

_-Mais qui pourra comprendre et supporter mon fils ? Qui sera capable d'être toujours disponible, bienveillant, à l'écoute et conciliant ? Poursuivit le brun, la gorge serrée. Qui pourra l'aimer ?!  
-Une seule personne suffirait…. Souffla doucement le psychiatre._

_Le brun soupira bruyamment, rejetant la tête en arrière sur son siège en cuir._

_Ce spécialiste le rendait dingue !_

_S'il n'était pas aussi connu et respecté par ses pairs il l'aurait depuis longtemps envoyé se faire voir._

_Cet homme l'horripilait parfois !_

_Comment pouvait-il se montrer froid, rationnel et en même temps donner l'impression de croire en des choses qui semblait plus relever de la spiritualité voire de la magie que de la science ?!_

_-Une seule… Rit-il doucement. Et alors quoi, vous proposer que mon fils rencontre un ange ?_

_Le ton moqueur ne fit aucun effet au psychiatre._

_-Un être humain, monsieur Maito, juste un être humain. Rétorqua ce dernier. Bien que ce soit plus compliqué encore que de tomber sur un ange d'après moi._

_Son sourire fit serrer les poings de la star qui tenta de calmer sa colère._

_-Et s'il fait comme moi ? S'il tombe amoureux d'une croqueuse de diamant et qu'il en fait son soleil ?!  
-Étiez-vous vraiment amoureux ?_

_Gaï le foudroya du regard._

_-Désolé, déformation professionnelle !_

_Le médecin ajusta ses lunettes puis reprit._

_-Les borderline ont très à cœur de se protéger. Vu leur difficulté à entretenir une réelle relation de couple au vu des sentiments changeant qu'ils ressentent envers l'être aimé, ils ne choisissent quasiment jamais un objet de désir comme soleil. Expliqua-t-il sérieusement. Je n'ai en tout cas jamais eu à faire à ce genre de schéma._

_Il prit une légère pause, puis ajouta._

_-Bien que comme pour tout sentiment, ce ne soit pas vraiment un choix !  
-Et comment est ce qu'un « soleil » débarque dans la vie d'un malade ?! Cracha le chanteur, presque méprisant. Il débarque matin et on ne voit plus que lui ?!  
-Et bien votre interprétation est peut être exagérément romantique, mais le terme « soleil » n'a pas été choisi au hasard…  
-Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit dépendant de quelqu'un !  
-Ce que vous voulez ne compte pas monsieur Maito ! La seule chose importante et d'accompagner au mieux Gaara à travers toutes les étapes et les symptômes de sa maladie. Répondit simplement le médecin. S'il doit avoir un soleil il en aura un, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pourrez contrôler !  
-Alors je dois juste surveiller son entourage et prier pour qu'il ne s'attache à personne ?_

_Le spécialiste secoua la tête._

_-Je ne vous comprends pas, pourquoi espérer que votre fils finisse seul ? Lâcha-t-il. Est-ce que l'idée d'être profondément lié à quelqu'un vous semble plus horrifiant que la solitude ?_

_Gaï se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_-Qu'est ce qui es arrivé à cette Tohru ?_

_Le psychiatre ne broncha pas, mais de longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réponde._

_-Elle s'est suicidée._

Gaara sortit doucement du sommeil, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de son passé, que toutes les choses entendues lorsqu'il était caché n'étaient pas remonté à la surface.

Il grimaça, toujours allongé sur sa table dans le parc intérieur de Konoha.

Un Soleil ?

Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui voudrait d'une telle chose ?

Il n'y a rien qu'il détestait plus !

Cette lumière vive, aveuglante qui mettait en valeur tous ses défauts, qui exposait à la vue de tous ses blessures et ses craintes, il la fuyait plus que tout !

Non, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une Lune…

Il sourit, amusé par sa propre « bêtise ».

_**« Elle est belle, et plus que belle; elle est surprenante. En elle le noir abonde: et tout ce qu'elle inspire est nocturne et profond. Ses yeux sont deux antres où scintille vaguement le mystère, et son regard illumine comme l'éclair: c'est une explosion dans les ténèbres.  
Je la comparerais à un soleil noir, si l'on pouvait concevoir un astre noir versant la lumière et le bonheur. »**_

Les mots lui échappèrent facilement, son poème préféré de Baudelaire profondément ancré en lui.

Un frisson étrange le traversa et la voix de Naruto chantonna à son oreille, comme portée par le vent qui s'engouffrait sous son débardeur trois fois trop grand et sa veste large, ses mèches rouges chatouillant sa nuque et ses joues.

Oui, c'était de ce genre de lumière dont il avait besoin.

Subtile, mystérieuse, douce et rassurante.

Puissante mais apaisante, qui ne l'agresserait pas, qui ne lui donnerait pas la sensation d'être exposé au jugement de tous et qui saurait accompagner ses nuits solitaires, peuplées de cauchemars.

-Une lune… Souffla-t-il doucement.

Contrairement à son père, la dépendance ne l'effrayait pas.

Il était accro à sa lame de rasoir, aux médicaments, à l'alcool, la vitesse, l'adrénaline, aux orgies sans sentiments et à la douleur.

Et pourtant il était toujours aussi malade, seul et perdu.

Toujours aussi déconnecté du monde, en souffrance et sans espoir.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

_Presque_ sans espoir…

Le « oui » de Naruto résonna clairement dans son esprit et son estomac se contracta avec force.

A quelle heure finissait-il les cours ?

Peut-être qu'il pouvait le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui ?

Il se redressa vivement, les souvenirs de son passé déjà envolés, l'excitation de revoir le doré prenant toute la place.

Assis, sa jambe glissa sur le côté, touchant ce qui semblait être une épaule.

Surpris, il tressaillit un peu, tournant la tête pour tomber sur Deidara, installé sur le banc de « sa » table.

Ce dernier n'avait pas dis un mot, même en le sachant réveillé, il était resté silencieux, retenant presque sa respiration pour ne surtout pas donner l'impression de s'imposer.

Il avait honte d'être ici, honte de se permettre de venir jusqu'à Gaara, de s'asseoir près de lui comme s'ils étaient amis et d'espérer malgré tout pouvoir ne serait ce que croiser son regard.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, c'était même à l'opposé de son comportement « normal », seulement ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Ses cheveux flamboyants, illuminés par les rayons chaleureux de septembre, sa silhouette gracieuse étendue sur la petite table en bois, son look original, faussement négligée et ce petit quelque chose en plus qu'il dégageait même endormi, tout l'avait fasciné et attiré jusqu'à lui, sans qu'il ne puisse résister.

Il l'avait détaillé longuement, peu préoccupé par le fait que d'autres pouvaient le prendre pour un voyeur pervers, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si spécial pour exercer une telle attraction sur lui.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux de Gaara ?

Voilà ce qu'il avait fini par se demander alors que l'envie de passer ses doigts dans les mèches rouges se faisait plus vive.

_Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie l'envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie se faisait plus forte que le dégout qu'il ressentait pour lui-même._

C'est ce que cette petite voix intérieure qui ne le quittait jamais lui avait susurré.

Et finalement, il s'était senti soulagé que son idiot de cœur ait choisi un autre homme pour le détruire.

-Sei ! S'exclama Gaara en le sortant de ses pensés.

Ce ne fut pas le surnom étrange en rapport avec l'anneau dont il ne se séparait jamais qui surprit Deidara, mais le simple fait que le roux lui en ait offert un.

Sans oublier son enthousiaste et son regard brillant.

Il savait qu'en apparence l'autre était sociable, souvent exubérant et que personne à Konoha n'ignorait son nom et sa réputation étrange, mais le fait qu'il s'adresse à lui ainsi lui donnait tout de même l'impression d'être complètement défoncé, emporté dans un trip fabuleux et excitant.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait dire ?

Gaara remonta les manches de sa veste, les roulant jusqu'aux biceps, exposant ses bras nus à la fraicheur de septembre.

Le regard du blond se posa immédiatement sur ses cicatrices et il remarqua l'absence de traces « fraiches ».

C'était apparemment une bonne période.

A moins que ce ne soit une autre partie de corps qui ait servi d'exutoire.

Machinalement, il le scruta avec attention, comme si ses yeux pouvaient passer outre les vêtements

Et lorsque finalement en relevant la tête il fut absorbé par les yeux si particulier du roux, toute son angoisse s'envola.

Exactement comme lors de cette soirée où ils avaient fini ensemble.

Il sourit et l'autre se pencha vers lui, sans le quitter du regard.

Son souffle frappa contre ses lèvres et son cœur s'emballa, l'impatience déjà présente.

-Je venais voir si tu savais faire d'autres trucs fabuleux avec ta bouche… Murmura Deidara.

Inconsciemment, le roux sortit le bout de sa langue, exposant son piercing à son regard avide et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, tirant sur la chaine ou pendait sa lame pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui, collant enfin leurs lèvres ensemble.

Le blond serra le « bijou » particulier durant leur échange, s'entaillant la peau, la douleur se mêlant au bien être dû au baiser, accentuant le plaisir et l'excitation.

Les mains de Gaara étaient fermement accrochées à la table, ses bras tendus vers l'arrière pour l'empêcher de s'écouler sur Deidara, mais lorsqu'il mordit la lèvre de ce dernier, accélérant les choses, l'autre tira plus fort sur sa chaine, le faisant lâche prise.

Ils finirent dans l'herbe, le blond sur le dos et le roux sur lui.

-Aie ! S'exclama Gaara, plus par réflexe que par douleur.

Il s'appuya sur le ventre de son partenaire pour se redresser, tombant directement sur son regard bleu.

Ce dernier souriait, l'air détendu et il le trouva encore plus beau ainsi.

Il donnait l'impression de n'avoir aucun démon en lui, aucune petite voix qui l'assassinait de l'intérieur ou d'envie de se faire mal.

Et c'était triste de ce dire que c'était faux, que ça ne durerait pas, mais magique de pouvoir assister à ce genre d'instant fugace et précieux.

Les traces de sang sur le pull blanc attirèrent son attention et il baissa la tête vers sa lame de rasoir avant de relever à nouveau les yeux vers le blond.

Deidara ne souriait plus.

Gaara pencha la tête sur le côté sans le quitter du regard avant d'attraper délicatement sa main droite.

L'autre tressaillit mais se laissa faire, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements.

Le roux embrassa doucement sa paume, ignorant les gouttelettes de sang attirées par la gravité, puis avec précaution il porta les doigts blessés à sa bouche, les laissant glisser entre ses lèvres.

Le geste n'était pas censé être sexuel, ni même sensuel, mais le blond ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie, l'excitation prenant vie au creux de son bassin.

-Tu sais qu'on est au lycée ? Souffla-t-il, plus amusé que gêné.

Oui, ils étaient à Konoha et le parc bien que pas encore bondé, n'avait rien d'un lieu désert.

Pour seule réponse, Gaara le chevaucha, enroulant de manière provocante sa langue autour de ses doigts, mordillant doucement la pulpe.

Deidara rejeta la tête en arrière.

Cela ne serait rien d'autre qu'une folle rumeur de plus au compteur du grand Gaara!

**W**

Shino sortit précipitamment de la voiture, laissant à peine le temps au chauffeur de s'arrêter.

Son regard accrocha immédiatement à la silhouette de Kisame, débout devant l'immense bâtiment où avait eu lieu la séance photo d'Itachi.

L'agent avait la mine fermée, une main enfoncée dans la poche de son long manteau marine, une cigarette coincée dans l'autre.

-Où est-il ?! Lança directement le jeune homme.

L'autre le fixa quelques secondes.

Donc c'était l'Aburame qui avait répondu à son message.

Lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer son mannequin, il prévenait simplement les garçons, sachant que l'un des trois rappliquerait aussi vite que possible pour s'occuper de leur génie fragile.

La famille…

C'était aussi une chose en laquelle il n'avait jamais cru et que le contact avec son protégé lui avait appris à apprécier.

Il existait encore des gens sur qui l'ont pouvait compter.

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres et sa cigarette finit au sol.

Il l'écrasa en indiquant d'un geste de la tête l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Shino courut jusqu'aux portes en verre et Kisame le suivit en roulant des yeux, collant un badge visiteur sur son front avant même que les gardes à l'entré ne fassent le moindre commentaire.

Le brun grogna, arrachant l'autocollant en balayant l'accueil du regard.

Itachi était installé dans un fauteuil, les genoux remontés contre son torse, la tête enfouie entre ses bras, son casque sur la tête.

Il portait encore la dernière tenue de son shooting et n'avait toujours pas mis ses chaussures, pourtant posées à ses pieds.

Shino serra les poings, se retenant de faire un scandale.

Il inspira profondément, prenant quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de rejoindre celui qui avait toujours été son rayon de soleil.

-Sas' a décroché une superbe droite à Neji ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en s'accroupissant face à lui, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Le mannequin releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, nullement surpris par sa présence ou ses propos.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne fasse glisser son casque jusqu'à son cou.

-Pourquoi voulait-il se faire convoquer par Iruka ?  
-Aucune idée ! Répondit Shino en l'aidant à mettre ses chaussures.

Le plus âgé se laissa faire comme un enfant.

-Il ne t'a donc toujours pas expliqué ce qui le tracasse depuis quelques jours…  
-Non, mais il va le faire !

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête.

-Je sais… Souffla-t-il alors que le lycéen l'aidait à se mettre debout. C'est juste que je n'aime pas le voir aussi désemparé.

Shino acquiesça en attrapant le pull tendu par Kisame.

-Enfin, puisqu'il est allé jusqu'à frapper Neji, on peut en conclure qu'il prend enfin les choses en mains ! Ajouta le mannequin en enfilant le vêtement en coton.

Son agent attrapa sa veste de costume qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rendre vu que c'était un cadeau du créateur, comme le reste des tenues utilisées pour la séance d'aujourd'hui.

-Il est libre jusqu'à 15h ! Expliqua Kisame à l'attention du plus jeune qui, il en était sûr avait l'intention « d'enlever » son protégé. Ensuite nous avons des essayages pour Inoichi puis le shooting de Vanity.

Shino laissa échapper un « hun » bourru, un peu agacé qu'Itachi ne puisse pas se reposer tout l'après midi, puis il saisit la main de ce dernier et son sac avant de l'attirer avec empressement vers la sortie.

-N'oublie pas de me prévenir à l'avance pour que je vienne te chercher ! Lança Kisame. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on peut se permettre d'être en retard chez Inoichi qu'il en est de même chez les autres !

Le mannequin lui offrit un sourire en réponse et il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre, soulagé de savoir que le jeune homme allait avoir droit à un peu de répit.

-Enfin libre ! S'exclama Shino une fois sorti.

L'Uchiwa le regarda avec tendresse.

-Est-ce qu'un étudiant aussi médiocre que toi peux vraiment se permettre de sécher les cours ? Le taquina-t-il.  
-Hey, je te ferais dire que je m'en sors plutôt bien pour un gamin au cerveau limité ! Grogna faussement le lycéen. Treize et demi de moyenne ce n'est pas si mauvais pour un handicapé !  
-Tu es le plus âgé de la classe, ne devrais-tu pas montrer le bon exemple ?!

Le plus jeune était toujours surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait rire de tout avec son ainé.

Son accident, ses séquelles, le fait qu'il ne soit qu'en terminal malgré ses vingt ans, rien n'était tabou entre eux.

Rien ne lui faisait mal.

Il aimait le fait que l'autre n'ai jamais pitié de lui et qu'il le taquine sans hésiter sur ce sujet là comme sur les autres, tout en connaissant parfaitement ses limites.

Il ne se sentait jamais à part avec Itachi et pourtant il avait en permanence la sensation d'être spécial.

Unique.

_**« Combien de gens sont capables de vous donner le sentiment que **__**vous compter vraiment pour eux ?**__**Combien de gens arrivent à vous donner l'impression que vous êtes unique au monde ? »**_

Il n'était pas « bizarre » ou « étrange » mais il n'était pas non plus comme tout le monde.

Il était juste lui.

Et apparemment, il valait vraiment la peine d'être aimé.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Questionna le mannequin, pas vraiment inquiet quant à leur destination.  
-Manger évidement ! Rétorqua l'Aburame. On est à quelques minutes seulement de chez Max !  
-Oh…c'est vrai… Souffla Itachi en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il remarquait enfin dans quel quartier il se trouvait.  
-Franchement, ne pas me prévenir alors que tu es juste à côté des meilleurs burgers de la ville ! Râla Shino.  
-J'essaye de faire quelque chose pour ton bide !

Le lycée s'arrêta net.

-Comment ça mon bide ?! S'exclama-t-il choqué. Je n'ai pas un seul gramme de graisse monsieur !

Il releva son pull, affichant ses abdominaux en pleine rue.

L'autre rit.

-Je ne sais pas, je trouve que tu t'empâtes un peu !  
-Que je…

Il se figea, l'air outré avant de finalement secouer la tête.

-Les mannequins et leurs tailles 34 ! Soupira-t-il.

L'ainé roula des yeux.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde a vu ton corps d'apollon, on peut y aller ?! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai faim !

Shino remarqua enfin qu'en effet pas mal de gens les regardaient, ou plutôt loin de s'intéresser à son ventre plat, regardaient Itachi.

Évidemment.

Il était assez difficile de faire autrement.

Le jeune homme avait en plus de sa plastique, ce quelque chose en plus qui faisait tourner les têtes et attirait l'attention.

Cette aura qui capturait les regards et fascinait les foules.

Et puis même si les mannequins n'étaient pas connus comme les chanteurs ou les acteurs, le visage et le corps parfait du modèle étaient en ce moment même affichés sur la plupart des panneaux publicitaires et bus du pays !

Sans oublier qu'il était dans plus d'une dizaine de magazines de modes différents, pour certains même en couvertures et dans tout autant de torchons people aux côtés de ses parents.

Shino soupira.

Il ôta sa veste pour la tendre à Itachi qui l'enfila sans poser de question, puis il prit ses lunettes accrochés au col de son pull et les mit au jeune homme, avant de remonter la capuche sur sa tête.

L'ainé nageait dans son blouson et le lycéen ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

Il était loin d'être gros, et même s'il avait une carrure plutôt sportif, il n'avait absolument rien d'un rugbyman, mais le mannequin bien que plus grand était beaucoup plus mince et délicat que lui.

Sans compter qu'ils avaient au moins trois bonnes tailles de différence au niveau vestimentaire.

-Tu sens bon ! Souffla l'Uchiwa en reniflant les manches beaucoup trop longues de la veste.

L'autre se contenta de rire doucement.

Évidement que l'autre appréciait son parfum puisqu'il portait son préféré depuis des années !

-C'est une odeur qui me remonte toujours le moral…

Le plus âgé avait les yeux fermé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Shino ne dit rien, s'avançant seulement vers lui pour remonter ses manches, pliant les bords délicatement autour de ses poignets.

-Merci… Murmura simplement Itachi.

Tous les deux savaient que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son geste et que ce simple « merci » englobait trop de chose pour qu'elles soient toutes citées.

Trop de souvenirs, de gestes, d'émotions et de sentiments.

Des nuits sans fin, des journées douloureuses, des angoisses apaisées, des larmes effacées.

Un soutien infaillible.

Une présence rassurante.

Et de l'amour.

Beaucoup d'amour.

_Surtout_ de l'amour.

-Merci à toi… Sourit le plus jeune en lui attrapant la main.

**X**

-Bonjour !  
-Salut, Yuri ! Rétorqua Shino. Tu vas bien ?

La jolie rousse lui sourit, prenant à son tour de ses nouvelles et ils discutèrent un peu pendant qu'elle notait sa commande.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne rompe, comme la plupart de ses ex.

Restés en bon terme ils plaisantèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que le lycéen ne doive se décaler pour attendre que ses sandwichs soient prêts, laissant place aux autres clients.

Il lut rapidement ses messages, rassura Sasuke et Neji sur l'état du génie de la famille, leur expliquant qu'il serait à Konoha en fin d'après midi.

Puis naturellement son regard dévia sur Itachi qui était accroupi à la hauteur d'une poussette, enchainant les grimaces, provoquant ainsi les rires du bébé et de sa mère.

Son téléphone toujours en main, il immortalisa l'instant comme à son habitude, prenant quelques photos avant de filmer un peu la scène, concentré sur le visage de l'ainé.

Ce n'était pas difficile d'attendre comme ça.

Il oubliait la foule qui se pressait autour de lui, le bruit des cuisines, la faim qui lui torturait l'estomac, l'inquiétude que le récent comportement de son meilleur ami lui inspirait, son rendez vous chez le médecin ou encore les cours qui lui restaient à supporter.

Il oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas Itachi, son sourire rayonnant, son rire cristallin et la sensation magique qu'il ressentait toujours à ses côtés.

Celle que la vie était belle et que peu importe toutes les souffrances qu'elle offrait, elle valait toujours la peine d'être pleinement vécue.

-C'est ton petit ami ?

Shino sursauta, sorti de ses pensés par Yuri qui le regardait avec attention.

Il n'était pas surpris par sa question, habitué à ce qu'on la lui pose régulièrement.

-C'est Itachi… Souffla-t-il tendrement comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente et claire au monde.

C'était le cas pour lui.

C'était Itachi et ça voulait absolument tout dire.

La rousse ne parut pas étonnée, elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, observant son regard tendre posé sur le mannequin qui finit par se tourner vers eux.

Remarquant que leur commande était prête, il offrit une dernière grimace au bébé avant de se relever pour les rejoindre.

-Tu as encore oublié ton portefeuille ? Questionna-t-il en s'accrochant au bras du lycéen.

Ce dernier gonfla les joues et croisa les bras, comme un enfant qui boude.

-Je crois que vous l'avez vexé ! S'en amusa Yuri.

L'ainé lui sourit puis se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Shino avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Chatouilleux, ce dernier rit en bondissant de son siège et la rousse ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que le mannequin avait bien pu lui dire.

Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme comme ça.

Bien sûr il faisait toujours le clown, riait de tout, donnant l'impression que rien ne l'atteignait, mais pas une seule fois il ne s'était montré aussi détendu en sa présence.

C'était presque gênant de les voir interagir, comme si elle assistait à quelque chose d'intime.

La scène en elle-même n'avait pourtant rien de spécial mais elle se sentait clairement de trop.

Intimidée, elle toussota en tapotant nerveusement sur le comptoir.

-Oh désolé ! S'exclama Itachi en se tournant vers elle. On vous fait perdre votre temps !

Shino attrapa leur commande, la faim se faisait à nouveau sentir.

-Contente de t'avoir revue ! Lança-t-il à la rousse.

**X**

-Tu la connais ? Questionna le mannequin une fois dehors.  
-On est sortis ensemble il y a quelques mois.  
-Oh… C'est pour ça qu'elle me regardait avec autant d'attention. Nota simplement l'ainé.

Il savait que la jeune femme avait dû se poser des questions sur la nature de leur relation mais comme son ami, il n'en était ni surpris ni perturbé.

-Elle te regardait comment ?  
-Comment certains de tes ex !  
-Le regard assassin, le regard envieux ou le regard triste ? Sourit le lycéen.  
-C'est plus qu'elle croit avoir compris pourquoi elle t'a quitté… Souffla pensivement l'ainé.

Shino se contenta de serrer sa main plus fort, sans réellement s'en rendre compte avant d'accélérer légèrement le pas en apercevant enfin l'entrée du parc.

-Tu avais déjà tout prévu ? Demanda tendrement Itachi. Tu savais que j'aurais besoin de réconfort ?  
-Je saurais toujours quand et comment te remonter le moral Trésor !

Le mannequin se contenta de s'installer dans l'herbe à leur place habituelle, peu soucieux de protéger le pantalon hors de prix qu'il portait.

-Tire bien sur ma veste, comme ça tu ne te saliras pas ! Lui dit l'Aburame.

Il grogna mais obéit, la veste descendant sans mal jusqu'à ses genoux.

L'étudiant s'assit à son tour, fouillant dans les sachets pour sortir leur repas, l'odeur des sandwichs lui chatouillant les narines.

Itachi s'appuya plus franchement contre l'arbre derrière lui, basculant la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Tu sais, généralement les gens avec un fort quotient intellectuel, on un quotient émotionnel faible voire inexistant. Souffla-t-il. C'est entre autre pour que ça que les… les génies ont souvent du mal à interagir avec les autres.

Shino ne dit rien, continuant de sortir la nourriture comme si de rien n'était, mais l'ainé le savait attentif.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que moi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec un cerveau comme ça….

L'une de ses mains était sur sa tête, les doigts accrochés à ses cheveux qu'il tirait vers le haut et l'autre se posa sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi mon cœur est aussi…

Il se mordit les lèvres en serrant la fermeture éclaire de la veste dans laquelle il était emmitouflé.

-Parfois toutes leurs insultes, toutes les horreurs qu'ils crachent ne me font absolument rien, c'est à peine si je les entends… Reprit-il. Mais il y a des moments où le moindre mot me transforme en une chose pathétique et faible qui doit fuir et se cacher pour ne surtout pas pleurer devant eux !

L'autre ne disait toujours rien, mais l'Uchiwa n'avait pas besoin d'un cerveau pour lui donner des conseils, le sien suffisait amplement.

Il voulait juste une oreille attentive et une épaule réconfortante.

Et c'est ce que Shino était.

Ce qu'il avait toujours était.

Un frère, un ami, un soutien.

_Une âme sœur_.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave… Souffla le mannequin. Je suis comme ça et je n'ai pas à en avoir honte.

Il chercha le regard du lycéen, comme pour chercher son approbation.

-C'est ok de ne pas toujours être fort et de craquer parfois, n'est ce pas ?

Shino se pencha doucement vers lui.

-Trésor, j'ai traversé des choses que je pensais insurmontables. J'ai survécu à un accident mortel, perdu presque toute ma famille, dû réapprendre à marcher, manger ou m'habiller seul et si j'y suis arrivé c'est en grande parti grâce à toi. Rétorqua-t-il. Tu n'es seulement la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu _**es**_ ma force !

Itachi fronça le nez et le lycéen sourit tendrement, sachant que c'est ce que son ainé faisait lorsqu'il s'empêchait de pleurer.

-Je suppose alors que j'ai le droit d'être fatigué parfois ! Lâcha-t-il en plaisantant, l'émotion palpable dans sa voix

**W**

_**« **__**Qui sait si ton âme disparaîtra au final. Celle que tu as vendue pour duper le monde. Tu as perdu ton amour propre en chemin. **__**Bon dieu, tu viens avec intérêt. Bon dieu, tu les traînes dehors. Je me sens tellement violé, alors suis moi dans ma chute. »**_

Sasori déposa doucement son stylo, les yeux rivés sur les mots qu'ils venaient une fois de plus de laisser échapper.

Il ne se relisait pas.

Jamais.

Trop honte.

Il n'avait pas envie de revenir sur sa lâcheté, pas envie d'affronter ses sentiments contradictoires.

Et puis, pour être sûr de ne pas brûler la lettre, il valait mieux ne surtout pas la lire.

Non, il fallait la plier, la ranger soigneusement avec les centaines d'autres qui contenaient ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses sentiments, ses excuses et cet amour qui le rendait de plus en plus malade.

Et puis de toute façon pourquoi revenir dessus ?

Il savait que tout était parfait, sincère et profond.

Il n'était jamais autant lui-même que lorsqu'il écrivait ces quelques lignes, que pourtant jamais personne ne lirait.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et il tenta d'imaginer l'expression du destinataire de ces lettres si jamais il trouvait le courage de les envoyer.

Que ressentirait-il ?  
Qu'est ce que son regard trahirait ?

Serait-il heureux ?  
Effrayé ?  
En colère ?

Le trouverait-il ridicule ?  
Pathétique ?  
Misérable ?

Une partie de lui avait envie de savoir et l'autre se liquéfiait à l'idée même qu'un seul des milliers de mots qu'il avait pu écrire ne parvienne jusqu'à celui qui l'inspirait.

Il rouvrit les yeux, la gorge serrée, avant de ranger délicatement sa lettre dans une enveloppe aux tons parme, assorti au papier utilisé où il déposa quelques secondes ses lèvres.

Toujours le même rituel.

Depuis des années.

-Hidan si tu n'es pas sorti de la douche dans cinq minutes, c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

Sasori sourit, amusé par la réplique de sa petite sœur qui comme tous les matins devait menacer son jumeau pour qu'il ne vide pas toute l'eau de la maison.

Ça aussi c'était un rituel.

Il se leva rapidement peu désireux de se faire cogner à coups de spatule comme la dernière fois pour se diriger vers un grand dressing, qui ne contenait que des boites de rangements, classées dans un ordre très précis.

Il en ouvrit une pour y déposer sa lettre parmi des dizaines d'autres, se perdant quelque secondes dans ses pensés avant de se reprendre.

_**« **__**Feins-le, si tu n'as plus de direction. Feins-le, si tu n'as pas ta place ici. Feins-le, si tu sens comme une infection. Whoah, tu es un tel putain d'hypocrite »**_

Il quitta sa chambre, tombant sur son petit frère, sortant de la salle de bain, torse nu, encore dégoulinant d'eau, son jeans à peine fermé, une serviette sur la tête.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il avait dû se presser pour ne pas subir les foudres de sa jumelle !

La dernière fois, elle s'était faufilée pendant qu'il était sous la douche pour le couvrir de farine et d'œufs.

Hidan avait dû se rincer en cinq minutes chrono pour ne pas rater son examen de maths et il n'y avait rien de pire pour l'adolescent que de ne pas pouvoir passer des heures à se faire beau pour peaufiner son look dans les moindres détails.

Au point qu'il avait foncé à la maison dès l'interclasse pour se pomponner, loupant par la même occasion deux bonnes heures de cours.

Il n'y a qu'à la maison, dans l'intimité que le jeune homme cessait de faire attention à son image, trainant en vieux jogging troué et tee-shirt usé.

Sasori secoua la tête.

Ils étaient vraiment doués pour sauver les apparences.

Faire semblant.

Maintenir l'illusion.

Vraiment doués pour être quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses yeux, en accord avec ses pensés se fixèrent directement sur la daté tatouée au poignet de son frère.

Le jour où leur vie avait basculé.

Le jour qui les avait définitivement transformés.

Lui n'avait pas besoin de la graver dans sa chair pour s'en souvenir, elle était ancrée dans chacune de ses blessures, appuyant sans répit sur ses plaies pour s'assurer qu'elles ne puissent jamais cicatriser.

Hidan croisa son regard et sut immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait.

Il se contenta de lui sourire doucement avant de lui offrir une rapide accolade.

Sasori ne grogna pas, malgré la peau mouillée qui se collait à ses vêtements et il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux mi longs et argenté de son petit frère.

_« Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans le moule et de suivre la norme ! __**Je **__**serais la norme**__ ! Je ferais en sorte que peu importe ma folie mon audace et mon excentricité, les gens me suivent aveuglement, qu'ils rêvent d'être moi et soient prêts à tout pour ne serait-ce qu'un regard de ma part ! »_

C'est ce que Hidan lui répétait à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient sur la différence des rôles qu'ils jouaient.

Au final, quel choix était le meilleur ?

Sans doute aucun des deux.

Leur sœur avait raison.

Pourtant ils s'entêtaient, chacun s'enfonçant dans son rôle, jusqu'à se perdre complètement.

Était-il trop tard pour eux ?

_**« Tu devrais savoir que les mensonges ne cacheront pas tes défauts. Il n'y a pas de sens à cacher tous les tiens. Tu as abandonné tes rêves en chemin. Je me sens tellement violé, alors suis moi dans ma chute. »**_

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot et le plus jeune se dirigea vers sa chambre pour finir de se préparer pendant que Sasori rejoignait le rez-de-chaussée, toujours perdu dans ses pensés.

Musique à fond, tablier bien attaché et cheveux relevés en chignon, Konan s'activait en cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner en chantant à tue tête.

L'entendant malgré tout arriver, elle se tourna, offrant un sourire rayonnant qui lui serra la gorge.

Sa petite sœur était un véritable rayon de soleil.

Une boule d'énergie, une source de bonheur inépuisable.

C'était elle la maitresse de maison et elle menait ses trois hommes à la baguette.

Ils ne pouvaient jamais rien lui refuser et chacun cherchait à la combler le plus possible.

Si c'était pour elle, alors rien n'était impossible.

Konan était belle, intelligente, doté d'un fort caractère, généreuse, réfléchie et aimante.

Elle était exactement comme avant que leur vie ne bascule.

La seule différence, c'est que son monde se limitait à présent à leur maison.

Elle ne sortait que rarement, très tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin, toujours en voiture, seulement dans le quartier et pour quelques minutes à peine.

Le monde qu'elle aimait tant la terrorisait à présent.

Il suffisait qu'une seule personne qui ne soit pas l'un de ses frères ou son père soit en face d'elle pour que l'on remarque à quel point elle avait changé.

Plus de chanson, de rire, de confiance ou de charisme.

Juste une enfant angoissée, balbutiante, au regard fuyant qui cherchait la silhouette rassurante de l'un de ses hommes pour se cacher.

Oui, Hidan était devenu un manipulateur qui jouait avec les autres, lui une brute qui s'efforçait de coller au cliché du parfait sportif de série télé et Konan…

Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant ses yeux se mouiller.

Comment quelque chose d'aussi stupide, d'aussi banal avait pu à ce point les briser ?

Les _**autres**_, tout était de leur faute.

Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de juger.  
Parce qu'ils salissaient tout et prenaient plaisir à détruire.

Blessé ou être blessé, c'était la seule chose à faire.

Ne jamais laisser à personne l'occasion de s'attaquer à vous.  
Ne jamais leur offrir de raison de le faire.

Rester dans le rang, ne pas sortir du moule.

Toujours faire parti de ceux à qui personne ne s'en prend.

_**« **__**Feins-le, si tu n'as plus de direction. Feins-le, si tu n'as pas ta place ici. Feins-le, si tu sens comme une infection. Whoah, tu es un tel putain d'hypocrite »**_

Sasori détourna le regard, les poings serrés.

Il ne voulait pas montrer à sa petite sœur qu'il allait mal, que son sourire ne faisait qu'accentuer la rage et la haine qu'il nourrissait envers ce monde écœurant dans lequel il devait évoluer chaque jour.

Il les détestait d'être aussi faux, fourbes, faibles et menteurs.

Il se dégoutait encore plus d'être comme eux.

Lâche, incapable de s'assumer, d'aimer et de se battre pour les choses auxquelles il croyait.

Mais ils étaient seuls.

Une famille brisée face à des centaines de regards assassins.

Ils n'avaient pas pu faire le poids il y a des années de ça et c'est qui les avaient amenés jusque là.

C'est ce qui avait fait de sa princesse une captive de donjon, de son frère un Don Juan en série et de son père une diva théâtrale, surprotectrice, rongée par la culpabilité.

C'est ce qui avait fait de lui un bourreau, incapable de chérir, destiné uniquement à détruire.

Essayer de changer ça, ce serait exposer à nouveau chacun d'entre eux aux jugements et au venin de la foule.

Et c'était hors de question !

Il avait juré que plus jamais personne ne ferait de mal à sa famille et rien ne le ferait revenir sur sa décision.

Il était allé trop loin, avait trop souffert pour revenir en arrière.

-Comme toujours tu es le premier à être prêt ! S'exclama Konan.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son état, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui le rongeait et les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient.

Avec entrain, elle se jeta à son cou, laissant un peu de farine sur sa joue et il rit, l'enlaçant en la soulevant du sol avec la même énergie.

Comme s'ils étaient _vraiment_ heureux.

-Ce matin c'est œufs brouillés ! Ajouta l'adolescente en l'embrassant.  
-Pas pour moi ma puce ! Rétorqua-t-il en la libérant. J'ai une cession spéciale avec l'équipe !

Konan lui donna une tape sur le torse.

-Je t'ai dis que tu devais me prévenir à l'avance ! Râla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
-Je l'ai fais, mais tu étais bien trop occupé à te demander comment les personnages de ta fiction allaient s'envoyer en l'air !  
-Oh…

Elle se figea quelque secondes, une moue adorable aux lèvres avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est un passage décisif ! Déclara-t-elle finalement.  
-Je continue à voter pour la voiture puis l'ascenseur ! S'exclama Hidan en dévalant les escaliers.

Le jeune homme était enfin prêt, comme toujours parfaitement coiffé et habillé, les détails soignés jusqu'à l'extrême.

Sa jumelle observa ses deux frères avec attention et fierté.

Ces deux idiots étaient vraiment des tombeurs !

Elle aussi à une époque…

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'approuvais ! Répondit-elle, ignorant la nostalgie qui lui compressait la poitrine.

Les deux autres n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir faire semblant.

Sasori observa les faux jumeaux partir dans un de leurs grands débats à coup de signes étranges et de langage inventé que eux seul comprenaient, heureux de les voir ne serait que pour un instant ressembler à des adolescents insouciants de quinze ans.

Il attrapa son teddy de capitaine de l'équipe de foot et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée.

Il s'arrêta juste en face de la porte, ferma les yeux quelques secondes en inspirant et expirant profondément.

Juste le temps de se concentrer, le temps de mettre son masque, de se glisser dans ce costume devenu bien trop lourd à porter.

Son sourire tendre et son expression presque sereine disparurent, laissant place à un visage dénué d'émotion.

Son regard se fit plus dur, supérieur même et sa posture presque agressive.

C'est bon, maintenant il était Sasori, le footballeur vedette et Casanova de Konoha.

Maintenant il était indestructible.

Du moins, en apparence…

_**« Je peux feindre avec le meilleur de chacun. Je peux feindre avec le meilleur d'entre eux tous. Je peux feindre tout ça. Feins-le, si tu n'as plus de direction. Feins-le, si tu n'as pas ta place ici. Feins-le, si tu sens comme une infection. Whoah, tu es un tel putain d'hypocrite. Whoah, tu es un tel putain d'hypocrite »**_

**W**

Sasuke soupira en s'étirant.

Enfin il était libre !

Ses heures de colles n'avaient pas été aussi insupportables que prévues vu qu'il avait passé son temps à penser à Naruto, cherchant une solution pour l'empêcher de le fuir comme il l'avait fais toute cette semaine, mais il était tout de même heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, lui-même surpris des paroles griffonnées un peu partout sur son cahier.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas gribouillé la moindre note ou petit bout de texte ?

Troublé, il caressa machinalement les quelques mots inscrits sur sa feuille, relisant des phrases qu'il n'avait même pas souvenir d'avoir écrites.

A quel moment son esprit lui avait-il ainsi échappé ?

Son téléphone le sortit assez brusquement de ses pensés et il répondit machinalement en refermant son calepin.

-Non Shino je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à la soirée de… Qui est cette Ame d'abord ?

Il grimaça, la voix enjouée de son meilleur ami à deux doigts de lui détruire les tympans.

Ce dernier se lança dans une longue plaidoirie ridicule pour le convaincre de sortir le soir même et son cerveau se déconnecta, habitué aux discours sans logique du jeune homme.

Il était trop épuisé et préoccupé pour s'intéresser à ses arguments, alors il attendrait juste qu'il finisse pour répondre à nouveau « non » et raccrocher.

Les autres élèves collés avaient déjà disparus et il se pressa pour en faire de même, sortant de la salle de cours, son sac à l'épaule et son esprit concentré sur une seule et même personne.

Et c'est sur le pas de la porte qu'il le vit, sa silhouette si particulière se détachant doucement de l'obscurité du fond du couloir.

Naruto était un peu plus détendu que le reste de la semaine, moins angoissé ou aux aguets.

Le weekend ou les jours fériés, Konoha était bien moins fréquentée, ce qui lui permettait de profiter de tous les lieux qu'il affectionnait mais fuyait en temps normal pour cause de foule.

Certes il y avait les heures de colles et les activités de groupes, mais la plupart se passaient loin du bâtiment principal, et les élèves pris dans leur petit monde, l'ignoraient encore plus facilement.

Dans ces moments là, il se sentait vraiment invisible, comme un fantôme évoluant tranquillement au milieu de gens bel et biens vivants, incapables de détecter sa présence.

Plus on l'ignorait, plus il se sentait protégé.

Protégé, mais _seul_.

Comme toujours il était emmitouflé dans une veste quatre fois trop grande, sa tête cachée par sa capuche restait baissée vers le sol et ses écouteurs visés aux oreilles le coupaient un peu plus encore du reste du monde.

Il avançait doucement tenant précautionneusement, une pile de livres lourds qui menaçait à tout moment de s'écrouler.

Ses manches trop longues, recouvrant une partie de ses mains ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche et c'est les bras tremblotants, presque à bout de force qu'il évoluait dans le couloir quasi désert.

Sasuke le suivit des yeux quelques instants, Shino braillant toujours à son oreille, puis il raccrocha soudainement, bien décidé à saisir la chance qui lui était offerte.

Il courut sans réellement en avoir conscience et sans doute plus vite que prévu, contrôlant difficilement son dérapage à quelques centimètres de Naruto.

Le blond poussa un petit cri de surprise, les livres éparpillés à ses pieds et le sportif gêné par son entré se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Sa…salut !

La voix hésitante mais forte de l'Uchiwa sortit le doré de sa torpeur qui se baissa pour tenter de ramasser le plus vite possible ses livres et fuir.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Sasuke s'accroupit, décidé à l'aider mais son geste et leur proximité fit sursauter Naruto qui en voulant s'éloigner tomba vers l'arrière, se retrouvant assis au sol, sur les fesses.

L'autre sourit avant de se reprendre en remarquant que le blond était vraiment effrayé et qu'il valait mieux le rassurer au lieu d'être attendri par le moindre de ses gestes.

Le plus jeune ressemblait à un animal sauvage face à un prédateur, prêt à bondir pour s'échapper à la moindre occasion.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne te veux pas de mal. Commença doucement le sportif. C'est de ma faute si tes livres sont tombés, il est normal que ce soit moi qui les ramasse tu ne penses pas ?

L'Uzumaki ne dit rien, mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de garder les yeux rivés vers les livres qui quittaient peu à peu le sol usé du couloir et lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparus, il osa un regard timide vers le haut.

En voyant Sasuke tenir toute la pile de bouquins qui lui avait donné tant de mal dans une seule main, l'autre tendue vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé.

Une petite moue adorable étira ses lèvres et un bruit étrange lui échappa.

Le brun attendri à nouveau souriait, mais son angoisse était palpable.

Même s'il tentait d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible, il craignait que le plus jeune ne le plante encore une fois comme un idiot au milieu du couloir.

Naruto ne prit pas sa main, il se releva seul.

Il ne fuit pas non plus, tendant sans le regarder timidement ses bras pour récupérer ses livres en balbutiant un « merci » gêné.

Le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas encore parti en courant donnant envie à l'Uchiwa de crier victoire.

Il se retint pourtant, tentant de garder une voix posée.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je les porte pour toi ! Sourit-il. Ça m'a l'air plus sûr !

Il rit un peu mais étonnamment le blond ne se sentit pas agressé par son rire.

Ce n'était pas moqueur ou méchant, c'était même plutôt chaleureux.

Il baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses livres, et encore moins tenter de les récupérer de force…

Indécis, il continua de se torturer les méninges, faisant sans le savoir de même avec les nerfs de Sasuke.

Puis finalement un léger souffle franchit ses lèvres.

-Bi…bibliothèque. Bégaya-t-il.

Le sportif fut à deux doigts de refaire tomber la pile de bouquin, son regard fixé sur le doré exprimant toute son incrédulité et son excitation.

Son visage n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi expressif !

-A vos ordres ! Finit-il par s'exclamer joyeusement.

Il prit la direction de la bibliothèque, à deux doigts de siffloter comme un idiot.

Naruto fit de même, mais il resta en retrait, le suivant à une dizaine de pas derrière.

Le sportif qui avait finit par le remarquer, s'arrêta soudainement, figeant par la même occasion l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke se contenta de se tourner un peu vers lui, sans bouger ni dire le moindre mot.

Même si les yeux du blond étaient plus au niveau du menton voire du cou de l'ainé, ils se « regardèrent » quelques instants en silence.

Puis finalement, Naruto trottina jusqu'au brun, se mettant bien qu'à bonne distance, au même niveau que lui et ils reprirent leur marche, un sourire immense étirant les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

Perché sur son petit nuage, ce dernier ne put éviter la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement lorsqu'un élève en sortit en courant, ignorant qu'il venait de cogner le front et le nez d'une vedette de son école.

Sasuke laissa échapper un « merde » grognon, grimaçant en retenant les bouquins, la pile ayant valsé dangereusement.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de glousser, lui-même surpris par sa réaction.

Le son fit oublier toute douleur au sportif qui se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, le plus jeune se tendit, effrayé à l'idée que l'autre ne veuille le remettre à sa place.

Quelle personne censée osait rire d'un populaire à Konoha ?  
Ou même dans cette ville ?

-Si je me prends toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, est ce que j'aurais la chance de t'entendre rire à nouveau ? Questionna le brun. Ou au moins ta voix ?

L'Uzumaki se sentit totalement déstabilisé.

Il était vraiment incapable de comprendre ce que l'autre lui voulait et ce qui passait dans sa tête.

Avec Gaara, c'était différent.

C'était autre chose.

Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire des efforts pour comprendre, parce que ça n'avait au fond aucune importance.

Quoique ce soit, ce serait passager.

A moins que les choses ne tournent comme avec Sasori…

_Lorsqu'il n'était pas invisible, il n'était plus en sécurité_.

Pourtant, lorsque son regard se posa sur le front encore rouge du sportif, il se mit machinalement sur la pointe des pieds et tout aussi instinctivement l'autre sans se pencher vers lui, se baissa un peu.

Naruto saisit la capuche du blouson de Sasuke pour la rabattre sur sa tête, son geste semblant suspendre le temps quelques instants.

L'Uchiwa sentit une bouffé d'affection l'envahir, se demandant si c'était une façon pour le blond de lui dire de ne pas se blesser.

C'est le rire d'un groupe d'élèves au fond du couloir qui les ramena sur terre.

Prenant enfin conscience de son comportement, le doré se remit immédiatement en route, le regard baissé vers le sol.

Sasuke le rejoignit rapidement, décidé à tenter d'entamer un dialogue.

C'était le moment ou jamais !

Seulement ce n'était pas si simple de se lancer.

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer ni ce qu'il devait dire pour éviter de le faire fuir ou de passer pour un abruti sans le moindre intérêt.

Seuls des sons étranges comme des « hun », « euh », « hum » sortaient de sa bouche lorsqu'il tentait de se jeter à l'eau, accentuant son angoisse et son impression de passer pour un demeuré.

Il tentait de se calmer, faire le tri dans ses pensés sans grand succès, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il respirait de plus en plus difficilement et bruyamment.

-Si tu continue d'hyperventiler, tu risques une crise de panique.

L'intervention de Naruto figea totalement Sasuke, en plein milieu du couloir.

L'autre s'arrêta à son tour, continuant sur sa lancé.

-Tu pourrais tomber, finir en état de choc ou subir un traumatisme important.

Son ton était très calme, exactement celui de quelqu'un exposant des faits parfaitement maitrisés et acquis depuis longtemps.

Pour la première fois sa voix n'était ni tremblante, ni hésitante ou angoissée, il semblait même légèrement ailleurs.

-Est-ce que tu consommes beaucoup d'alcool ou de drogue ?

Le sportif écarquilla les yeux face à la question, puis il explosa de rire, toute la pression accumulée quittant subitement son corps.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre.

Il avait encore faillit faire son monstre de foire.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais s'en empêcher ?  
Pourquoi maintenant ?

Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un depuis longtemps ?

Un regard sombre encadré de mèches argentés se dessina dans son esprit, aussitôt effacé par la voix de l'Uchiwa.

-C'est juste que je suis horriblement intimidé par toi ! Avoua ce dernier, amusé par sa propre bêtise. Du coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je dise pour que tu ne me trouves pas sans intérêt !

L'aveu déstabilisa à nouveau totalement le plus jeune qui reprit automatiquement son mode « monstre de foire »

-Donc ton hyperventilation est due au stress. Lâcha-t-il simplement en se remettant en marche. C'est une cause très fréquente.

Sasuke sourit.

-Et l'abus d'alcool ou de drogue provoque aussi des crises comme ça ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Oui, et certains médicaments à trop haute doses, comme l'aspirine par exemple.

Le brun acquiesça.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre son frère lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin d'énoncer des faits concrets ou de rationaliser pour ne pas se laisser submerger par un trop plein d'émotions difficiles à gérer.

-Il y aussi le tabac, l'anxiété, la fièvre ou les douleurs intenses. Poursuivit toujours aussi calmement le doré. Les causes sont nombreuses en fait, l'asthme, certaines maladies pulmonaires ou coronariennes, l'acidose métabolique…  
-L'acido quoi ? Le coupa le sportif.  
-C'est un trouble de l'équilibre acido-basique ! Le pH baisse dans le secteur extracellulaire plasmatique. Rétorqua l'Uzumaki comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde à saisir. Chez l'être humain, les normes physiologiques sont entre 7,38 et 7,42, l'acidose métabolique est définie par une chute du pH sous 7,35.

L'ainé déglutit.

Il avait réellement l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un mini Itachi !

Et comme avec son frère, il trouvait Naruto adorable, ainsi emporté par son savoir.

-Et c'est dangereux ? Demanda-t-il simplement, réellement heureux de cet échange auquel il ne comprenait pourtant pas tout.  
\- Les acidoses profondes provoquent souvent des troubles neurologiques, allant de la confusion mentale au coma.  
-Oh, donc je suppose que je dois me réjouir de n'être qu'un idiot stressé à l'idée de faire mauvaise impression !

Ils venaient d'entrer dans a bibliothèque et le rire de Sasuke attira irrémédiablement les regards vers eux.

Une fois de plus Naruto sortit de sa bulle brutalement.

Prenant conscience qu'il était observé, qu'il venait de discuter avec le sportif et qu'il se faisait remarquer dans un lieu exigeant le silence, il se ratatina sur lui-même, baissant complètement la tête pour rejoindre l'accueil.

L'Uchiwa fit pareil, déposant les livres sur le comptoir.

La bibliothécaire, surprise de voir le blond avec quelqu'un sourit aux deux jeunes hommes, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua.

Le doré gardait le regard fixé vers le bas, tendant timidement sa carte et le brun le regardait lui.

-Merci… Souffla le plus jeune.

C'était un « merci » qui voulait clairement dire, « tu peux me laisse et reprendre ta vie maintenant » mais Sasuke ignorant la partie implicite, reprenant les livres à nouveau.

-On ira plus vite à deux pour les ranger non ?!

Il sourit doucement avant de se diriger vers les rayons.

Naruto voulut protester mais il n'en eut évidement pas le courage alors il le rejoignit rapidement, ignorant au mieux les regards curieux posés sur lui.

Sasuke était concentré, regardant attentivement où allait les livres posés près de lui.

Le blond en pris directement quatre dans la pile et le sportif le regarda avec stupéfaction les ranger à leur place.

Il n'avait mis que quelques secondes !

Certes ils étaient tous dans le même rayon mais tout de même, le plus jeune n'avait absolument rien vérifié ou regardé et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de les enfiler n'importe où.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, l'Uzumaki s'approcha de lui, en regardant le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains puis il se tourna vers une étagère qu'il lui désigna du doigt.

-Là, le sixième en partant de la gauche… Chuchota-t-il.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu es comme Itachi ! Cria-t-il !

Naruto sursauta et des « chuuut » s'élevèrent d'un peu partout.

Se reprenant, Sasuke se massa nerveusement la nuque, gêné de s'être encore fait remarquer.

-Itachi c'est mon frère… Souffla-t-il. C'est un adorable génie qui a tendance à absolument tout retenir !

Le blond baissa la tête avant de la secouer vivement et le sportif se demanda s'il niait être « adorable » ou être un « génie ».

Les deux sans doute…

Ne voulant pas accentuer son malaise, il n'insista pas sur le sujet.

-C'est rare les gens comme toi. Se contenta-t-il de souffler en rangeant le livre à sa place.

Le doré se tendit un peu.

Est-ce que c'était un reproche ?  
Est-ce qu'il comprenait enfin à quel point il était bizarre ?

N'ayant pas remarqué son trouble, Sasuke se rapprocha de lui pour attraper le dernier livre restant.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai très envie que l'on soit amis ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Naruto sursauta, comme s'il venait d'être pincé ou légèrement électrocuté, se cognant contre la table derrière lui où étaient posés les bouquins.

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers lui au moment où il perdait sa capuche, dévoilant à nouveau entièrement ses cheveux blonds

Comme pris d'une pulsion, le sportif leva la main, laissant ses doigts glisser sur les mèches dorés quelques secondes, son geste figeant totalement le plus jeune qui en oublia même de respirer, les joues brulantes et l'estomac serré.

-Euh tu…tu avais un truc ! Se justifia Sasuke horriblement mal à l'aise et rouge de honte.

Mais loin de l'aider à se calmer, le plus jeune passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, les rejetant sans s'en rendre compte en arrière, dégageant complètement et pour la première fois son visage.

Et ses yeux.

_Surtout _ses yeux.

« Ouah »

Le brun ne savait pas s'il l'avait réellement laissé échapper ou s'il s'extasiait intérieurement et pour tout dire, il s'en fichait complètement.

Bien trop occupé à se laisser totalement submergé.

Les livres, les étagères, les murs, les gens autour, tout avait disparu.

Laissant uniquement place à des dizaines de nuances de bleu.

Les mots griffonnés sur son cahier lui revirent en mémoire et un picotement presque oublié lui chatouilla les doigts.

Sa peau devenue presque rouge sous l'intensité du regard de Sasuke, Naruto secoua vivement la tête pour refaire tomber ses cheveux devant son visage, avant de remettre sa capuche et d'enfiler les lunettes accrochées au col de sa veste.

Il attrapa le livre prêt de lui, se battant presque pour réussir à le faire entrer.

Sorti de sa bulle, le sportif sourit, attendri par sa réaction.

Il lui prit le bouquin, frôlant sa main au passage avant de le remettre à l'endroit et dans la bonne rangée, juste au dessus.

Et Naruto en profita pour fuir.

Bafouillant ce qui aurait aussi bien pu être un « merci » qu'un « au revoir » il partit, courant presque jusqu'à la sortie.

Sasuke ne le retint pas, il le suivit du regard, se laissant retomber contre l'étagère derrière lui en expirant bruyamment, comme s'il s'autorisait enfin à respirer.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses se passeraient aussi bien.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir vécu une journée inutile.

Profitant au maximum de cette sensation grisante, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, un sourire sincère fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Naruto**

Âge : 16 ans  
Catégorie : Fantômes  
Groupe : Les effacés

-Il ne parle à personne et n'a aucune connaissance.  
-Il cherche à se faire le plus discret possible, se fondre dans le décor.  
-Il lui arrive de porter des lunettes alors qu'il a une excellente vue.  
-Il est quasiment toujours habillé de la même façon : avec des jeans très près du corps mais des pulls ou des vestes tellement larges et longues qu'on ne voit jamais ses formes. Il aime se cacher dans son écharpe et sous un bonnet.  
-Il ne quitte jamais son baladeur et en dehors des cours il a toujours ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles.  
-Il parle très doucement, d'une voix assez incertaine et timide.  
-Extrêmement complexé.  
-Introvertie et renfermé.  
-Angoissé.  
-Solitaire.  
-Ultra-sensible il se laisse facilement déborder par ses sentiments.  
-Il ne comprend pas pourquoi malgré tous ses efforts tant de personne semble remarquer sa présence ni pourquoi ils tiennent tant à lui parler.  
-Il tient des sortes de journaux intimes depuis qu'il sait écrire (ce qu'il a apprit seul très tôt comme la lecture) et a toujours sur lui celui en cours.  
-Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans écrire, c'est un besoin vital qui lui permet de survivre depuis toujours.  
-Il écoute de la musique en permanence.  
-Il joue de plusieurs instruments et compose.  
-Il a sans doute dévoré plusieurs centaines de livres et ne sort jamais sans un ou deux ouvrages sur lui.  
-Il adore la danse qu'il pratique depuis l'enfance malgré les mauvais souvenirs qui sont liés à cette discipline.  
-Il aime le cinéma, est accro aux séries télés, aux animes et aux dessins animés pour enfants.  
-Il aime les pâtisseries, les choses douces et sucrée et déteste ce qui est amer ou trop fort.  
-Il est très habile de ses mains, il dessinent et coud des vêtements qu'il n'a jamais le courage de porter et qui s'entasse dans un coin.  
-Il adore la mode et beaucoup de couturiers font partie de "ses idoles"

* * *

**Sasuke**

Âge : 18 ans  
Catégorie : Populaire  
Groupe : Platine (riche, célèbre et influent)

_Capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey et co-capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Seul joueur à détenir l'autorisation de faire partie de plus d'une équipe de sport officielle du lycée et de représenter ce dernier dans ces deux disciplines._

-Il a le physique et le look même du beau et sexy sportif qui fait tomber les filles. Seulement il est assez différent de l'idée que l'on peut se faire de lui.-Ce n'est pas un dragueur et malgré sa relation étrange avec sa petite amie il ne songe même pas à aller voir ailleurs  
-Il est plutôt mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être autant apprécié par des gens qui ne le connaissent même pas et ne met jamais en avant son statut de « populaire »  
-Il est assez ouvert et pas difficile à aborder seulement son côté « perdu dans ses pensés » ajoute à l'image fausse d'inaccessible que beaucoup se font de lui.  
-En dehors de son groupe il ne fréquente personne d'autre, non pas car il ne se mêle qu'aux riches mais parce que depuis deux ans sa sociabilité est en chute.  
-Il est plutôt bon élève mais pourrait être meilleur s'il s'en donnait la peine.  
-Ses professeur l'apprécient et le considère comme un élève sérieux.  
-Souvent perdu dans ses pensés existentielles  
-Peu bavard avec les étrangers  
-Il est généreux et gentil.  
-Ouvert, tolérant et à l'écoute.  
-Serviable.  
-Il aime la vie et aime s'amuser.  
-Il est très secret sur ses émotions, ses pensés et ne s'épanche pas facilement.  
-Il a confiance en lui.  
-Il est surprotecteur avec les gens qu'il aime  
-Il a un passé de grand fêtard mais s'est beaucoup calmé depuis. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas parfois de chercher à combler le manque qu'il ressent avec quelques verres de trop.  
-Il est toujours prêt à rendre service et c'est donc toujours lui que l'on appelle en cas de galère.  
-L'avenir ne l'intéresse pas car il juge le présent bien assez creux comme ça. Il a mit en parenthèse ses rêves et ne sait plus du tout quel chemin il voudrait que sa vie prenne.  
-Il joue les grand frères/garde du corps/protecteur pour son grand frère Itachi qui est malgré son âge le bébé fragile de la famille.  
-Il est accro au sport (notamment les sports extrêmes) et à l'adrénaline.  
-Avec Neji il pratique depuis l'enfance plus d'une dizaine d'art martiaux et de sports de combats mais ne s'est jamais battu en vrai.  
-Il adore le break et la danse hip-hop et partage cette passion avec son meilleur ami.  
-Il écoute énormément de musique.  
-Il écrit et compose (presque plus depuis deux ans cependant) et joue de plusieurs instruments. C'est un talent qu'il a en commun avec son grand frère. Il leur arrive d'ailleurs souvent de créer et jouer ensemble.  
-Il est accro à la caféine et à une passion pour la malbouffe bien que ça rende ses coachs et sa mère dingues.  
-Il aime beaucoup lire mais a des gouts très précis, c'est un lecteur assez exigent.

* * *

**Sasori**

Âge : 18 ans  
Catégorie : Populaires  
Groupe : Or (riches et influents)

_Capitaine et star de l'équipe de foot du lycée._

-Il ne fréquente que des populaires et surtout son équipe de foot dont il est le héros.  
-Tous les joueurs de l'équipe le respectent et le suivent aveuglement.  
-Il respecte tous les clichés et a donc pour habitude comme beaucoup de populaires de se moquer des gens ne faisant pas partie de leur cercle (les « moches », les « pauvres », les « non sportifs »...)  
-Il a une réputation de tombeur qu'il entretient.  
-Il est plus craint que respecté comme toutes les brutes du lycée.  
-C'est un élève moyen mais un excellent jouer de foot et de très nombreuses équipes sont déjà prêtes à se l'arracher.  
-Il est partagé depuis des années entre ce qu'il est et ce qu'il montre aux autres.  
-Il a deux personnalités assez opposé qui s'affrontent donc sans arrêt.  
-Il a beaucoup de charisme et du talent pour manipuler les gens et les mener là où il veut.  
-Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non mais les choses simples l'ennuient.  
-Il est bagarreur et a un instinct de protection très développé envers les gens qui comptent pour lui.  
-Depuis toujours il veut être « normal » ce qui a ses yeux veut dire : populaire et respecté  
-Il joue les gros durs mais il a peur de beaucoup de choses et fait très souvent des cauchemars.  
-Il est sans arrêt sur le qui vive pour être sûre que personne ne le perce à jour. Il n'y a que chez lui qu'il relâche la pression.  
-Il fait très souvent la fête et brise le plus de cœurs possible.  
-Il aime l'écriture (romans, chansons, nouvelles...), la musique (il joue de la batterie et du piano) l'histoire, les films en noir et blanc et les écrivains et philosophes du 18ème siècle.  
-Il adore les pâtisseries, les jeux vidéo et la photographie.


End file.
